Protection
by DijahL
Summary: Bella is on the run from James, a made man in the Volturi Family, after witnessing him commit murder. Edward, a capo for the Cullens, promises her protection. However, Carlisle, his father and the Don, won't allow war between the Cullens and the Volturis over some girl they don't know. How far will Edward go to keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight ... I own a pair of dark blue converse. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – The meeting

**BPOV**

Tears streamed down my face as I ran across the deserted street. I needed somewhere to hide and the old abandoned Petrillo house was my only hope if I wanted to get out of this alive.

Gunshots rang out in the air, disrupting up the eerie silence that always blanketed the still, dead night. I ducked and covered my head with my hands on instinct, or in fear. Either way, it was stupid because the gunshots weren't anywhere near me. But they were closing in and here I was, immobile on the overgrown, weed infested lawn which gave rise to steps that led to the dilapidated, seemingly detached front porch. I tried to remember what it looked like back in its glory days. Mrs. Petrillo and her husband lived here, such a nice old lady, hubby was weird though, always so serious and still. I always wondered …

I was pulled out of my reverie by another barrage of gunshots that penetrated the air. An involuntary chill raced up my spine.

_I'm dead on my feet. _My fear whispered

_Run Bella, run! _My instinct screamed_._

I willed my legs to move and took off at a frenzied sprint aiming for the back of the house; the front door was bound to be locked. Rushing along the side and stomping the bush as I went, I kept my eye on the prize and hope in my heart. Realizing I was almost there and I hadn't fallen yet, I thanked the Good Lord that my usually ever present clumsy nature was suddenly non-existent. As I rounded the corner to enter the backyard, I came in contact with what I thought was some kind of steel yet human-like structure.

_Spoke too soon._

I toppled and rolled in the grass, groaning. Leather gloves grabbed me and I was suddenly pulled upright. My eyes widened; I was no longer alone. My back was pulled against this stranger's chest, my heart took residence in my throat; I choked back a sob.

_This is it._

"Hail Mary, the Lord is with you ... uh …" Although I hadn't been to church in years, I began to recite my prayers. "Pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death … uh … I'm totally sorry for the parts I skipped. I don't remember. Amen"

An amused chuckle filled my ear and a slightly accented velvet voice followed "Listen, _bellissima_, I won't harm you, if you stay quiet. _Capisce_?"

"Um …" I droned. I was confused; I'm supposed to be dead right now.

"Or I could end it for you right now, if you want." He stated nonchalantly and let it hang in the air.

Then he continued "However, I think you'll spend more time in purgatory for not knowing your prayers." Another amused chuckle, and his breath washed my face, invaded my nostrils. It was clean, warm, refreshing and I took a deep breath hoping to suck all of it in.

"Spread out, search the area!" A malice laced tone chopped the air. "Ya better fucking find her!"

"Choose now!" My velvet suddenly hardened.

I steeled my nerves and closed my eyes. "_Capisco_!" I whispered.

Velvet sprung into action. He pulled me along the back wall, rubbing it, searching for something. I followed blindly, bumping into him as he abruptly stopped. He exerted some pressure against the wall, his hand was covered by the weeds and something gave with a muffled _thunk_.

"_Trovato_! Get down _bellissima,_ into the window." He urged "Pronto!"

It was a little window that led into the basement. It was just above the dirt level but it was covered by the overgrown grass. I got down and lowered myself in; feet first. Feeling with my legs I kicked an old work table and used it to steady myself.

"There's a table, you can stand on." I informed Velvet quietly. I hopped off the table and landed on my ass. Sighing, I pushed to my feet as Velvet slid in the window, all graceful and smooth.

"Ya always this clumsy or is it just because of me?" Velvet joked as he closed the window silently.

"You're just envious of the close relationship I have with the floor." I smirked and brushed off my blue jeans and hoodie. Velvet moved and moonlight filtered in from the window.

My eyes adjusted to the slightly better lighting trying to take in the surroundings. Another work table was situated at the other end of the room. Boxes were stacked in a corner and a covered washing machine sat in the other. Everything was draped in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Squeaks sounded and I heard rats scurrying about. I made a small circle and hit my head on a small chain hanging from the ceiling. I raised my hand to pull on it but Velvet stopped me and shook his head no.

"It's just the light I have one like it in my basement." I whispered. His touch on my fingers burnt a trail that warmed up my entire body.

"No light, they'll see it." He reasoned.

I shrugged out of his hold and nodded my acquiescence. I walked across the room to sit on the worktable away from the window after brushing it off. He let out a breath and joined me. We stayed quiet for a while and I tried to look at anything but him; I really wanted to know what he looked like. I hoped he was handsome; it would be a shame for such velvet to go to waste.

_Ha, I'm in an abandoned house with a strange man who could snap my neck like a pencil and I'm worried about what he looks like. _

"_Need to get your head checked bells!" Rose's voice and laugh echoed in my head._

_Would I ever see my sister again? I'm alive aren't I? But for how long? _

"Thank you for not killing me." I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"They're looking for you too?" I asked mildly curious.

"No."

"Okay."

Silence enveloped us again. I felt safe with Velvet. He hadn't given me any reason not to trust him … yet.

"You gonna ask what I'm doing around here?" Velvet questioned.

"It's ain't my business." I replied. "They got guns, I'm pretty sure you're packing heat too. But you're friendly and they ain't. That's all I need to know."

"I like that." I saw the outline of his mouth turn up in a smile. It went away as quickly as it came. "Why they lookin' for ya?"

"I live around here. I took a walk and I was passing the alley by Gallo's Bakery when I saw a blonde dude with a pony tail pump two into Paul Greco Junior. I knew Paulie from around the way. It was rumoured that he started hanging with a mafia family; the Cullens but he owed the Volturis, who are another mafia family, money."

* * *

**EPOV**

I slightly stiffened as she mentioned the _Famiglia._ I peeped to see if she noticed. But she seemed oblivious as she continued her story.

"I was frozen … I stared as the blood poured from his skull in the alley and on the wall he slumped against. Then Blondie turned around and saw me standing there. He started screaming in Italian to his cronies who were standing around just watching Paulie bleed. Sick bastards! I caught two words 'Voglia morta'." She whispered her last sentence.

"I want her dead." I stared into space. James was never one for tact.

She moved her head, a bobbing motion and I could see her shoulders shaking; she was crying. I draped my arm around her pulling her closer. She leaned into me.

She sniffed me. "You smell nice."

"Did ya seriously just sniff me?" I asked in mock outrage.

"I said you smell nice" She giggled, like she was drunk, it was a very sweet sound. I wanted to hear it again.

"What happened next?" I probed, needing to get all the information.

She sobered quickly "I ran. Then I bumped into you."

I rubbed her back. She was a dead on her feet if I let her go back out unprotected; James would never let it go. He would never stop. I didn't want her to die, I felt obligated to her.

_Why? She's a broad you don't even know. _The capo in me reasoned. _Are you really going to risk war over her? Once James finds out she's with ya, Aro Volturi will ask for a sit down where he'll request we hand over the girl. To avoid it Carlisle will probably order me to hand her over._

_I can protect her… _The optimist in me stated.

_Really … How ya gonna do that? _The capo asked.

The optimist ignored the capo. _I need more information_.

"Bellissima, what's your name?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. You can call me Bella." She then rushed to add "uh … If you want to." She raised her head to look at me.

Even though I knew she probably couldn't see much in this lighting, my face felt hot under her gaze.

_Going Goo-goo over this broad? _The capo chuckled.

"Can I know your name?" She asked "You don't have to tell me."

I contemplated lying, but decided against it. "It's Edward."

"Edward …" She sighed.

My heart sped up; I loved the way my name floated out of her mouth. I wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her and sort out those feelings I had coursing through my body.

"It sounds very Victorian era."

"I'm named after my grandfather. I dunno; maybe he was born then." We shared a laugh. I felt at ease with Bella. Like she would keep my secrets and accept me for whom I was, regardless.

"The bitch got away." A calm deep voice invaded our ears as footfalls were heard above. We were right below him; they were right outside the window we entered the basement through. Bella's eyes were wide as saucers and I held her closer to me.

"Shit!" James grounded out. "Call off the search Lau, Aro's calling me." James kicked the wall. "Fuck!"

"We'll find her; Henry and Petey can cruise the 'hood tomorrow." Laurent, James' right hand responded.

"Youse tell them bring that _puttana_ to me, I'll teach her a lesson about sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, after I take her for a ride, or two." James laughed evilly and Bella shuddered in my arms as they walked away. I guess she realized what James meant by ride.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_Take me for a ride? That bastard wants to rape me. _An involuntary chill raced down my spine this time and I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears.

"Shhh …" Edward's velvet voice was comforting in my ear. "I won't let that happen."

I nodded but, I didn't believe that. What could he do?

We stayed there for a while longer. Edward wanted to make sure that no guinea bastards would pop out of the woodwork. He hopped up on the table and opened the window and stuck his head out to scan the area. Satisfied, he lifted himself out the window with a groan and then helped me out. We stomped quickly through the knee high weeds and he helped me over the Petrillos' back fence. We then hurried through the adjacent yard and ran over to the other side of the road where Edward's car was parked.

I let out a low whistle and rubbed my hand along the hood. It looked expensive. I gave him directions to my house. During the drive I found out it was a black 2011 Chevrolet El Camaro.

"My sister would totally love this." I commented and adjusted myself on the vinyl seat, as he gunned the engine and took a left. The clock on the dash said 2:34am; I had gone for a walk at 11pm.

"Why? Cause she's a little vapid bitch?" Edward laughed cruelly. I stared at him. Wondering who I was sitting beside and where was my Edward … I mean the Edward I met in the basement. But, mainly I was pissed that he would say something like that about Rose.

"No! She's a mechanic and a car enthusiast. And don't talk about her like that. I love her and I'll kick your ass 6 ways to Sunday. You Wop!" I seethed.

Edward seemed unfazed. The only telltale sign that he had heard me was a smirk which contorted his mouth. He didn't even reply as he parked in front the house. I unfastened my seat belt, opened the door and stepped out.

The lights in my house were on and Rose barrelled out in her mechanic jumper which was half open and bundled at her hips, a wife beater with her peaked cap on backwards with her blond hair crowding her face. She stopped right in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I've been worrying my ass off. Where were you?" She pulled me into an embrace, I hugged her and then pulled back to see her face. But she was looking over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

I turned to see Edward leaning against his car. The light from the post cast a shadow on his face but I could see much more than I could in the basement. I took his appearance. Italian loafers adorned his feet. Long legs and narrow hips were encased in black slacks. Broad shoulders were outlined by a grey long sleeved button down, no tie. His hair was copper and disarrayed like he just had hot sex. I resisted the urge to rake my fingers through it.

"Something wrong with your sorella Bella?" A chuckle followed his sentence and I immediately knew he thought that Rose was stunned by his presence.

"She's not staring at you." I shook my head. _Such an egotistical bastard._

"How would you know?" He cocked an eyebrow as if he was saying how I dare question his demi-godly good looks.

Rose took a step closer. "Is that the 2011 Chevrolet El Camaro 1LT coupe with the V6 cylinders, 24 valves, DOCH plus Direct injection, torque of 278ft-lbs 5100 rpm, 312 horsepower 6500 rpm and a base engine of 3.6L."

"That's how I know." I snorted. "Yes, Rose."

"Wow…" Obviously stunned at Rose's knowledge Edward breathed out "Car enthusiast… you weren't yanking ma chain huh Bella?"

As if seeing him for the first time she stared at Edward. She snapped out of her stupor and unleashed the tirade I've been mentally preparing myself for since we pulled up.

"Who are you?" Hatred and suspicion rushed out alongside her words. She turned to me "Who's this Bella?"

"This is Edward; he saved me" I replied meekly.

"Saved you from what?" Her voice barely above a whisper as fear crept into her features.

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to …" Edward cut me off.

"Look Rose, it's a long story and Bella isn't exactly safe right now. We should take this inside." He beeped the alarm on his car and gestured towards the house.

Rose looped our arms and I leaned on her shoulder. We walked towards the house. Edward stopped on the porch as Rose and I opened the door. I looked at him. He took out his phone.

"I have a few calls to make, I'm not leaving." He smiled genuinely. I nodded.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Tell your sister what happened. Don't leave out the part where I rode in on my white horse in shining armour." I winked and she giggled. Love that sound.

She suddenly became serious "Thank you Edward." She went inside.

I heard the low hum of their voices and dialled Emmett's cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"Yea Boss?" He answered.

"Em, need ya to sit on a couch and watch the television." He knew what I meant.

"Kay Boss, Whose?" I gave him the location.

"Be there in 30." The call ended. I scrolled through my phone and found the number I was looking for. The line rang 5 times before a sleepy voice floated over it.

"Somebody important better be fucking dead." My brother bitched.

"Almost, I need you to do a background check on one Isabella Marie Swan."

"What the fuck? … now?" He groaned.

"Yea, now." I knew it was late and I didn't want to pull the rank card; so I added "Please, as a favour, to me, your beloved brother."

"Beloved, my ass," He scoffed and then sighed. Gi' me two hours."

"Grazie Jas." I put my phone in my pocket and opened the door to the Swan house. I saw Rose sitting dejectedly the couch, her eyes glazed over. I sat in the one seater.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, feeling the need to talk to Rose.

"In the bathroom," A sigh escaped her lips "Our parents are died in a car accident that happened 5 years ago." She pointed to a picture on the wall of two brown haired older folks. Bella resembled the man. "Bella is all I have left. I have to protect her."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do or say. She continued "I'm not stupid."

"Whatcha talkin' bou?"

"You dress like them. You're involved in the Mafioso." It was a statement not a question. She was right on point but I said nothing. "I can't lose her."

"I don't plan to." Rose stared at me, I wondered what I said. Replaying the conversation in my head I realized what was said. I pinched my nose. "What I meant to say …" I started but Rose cut me off.

"You got feelings for her."

"You're very perceptive Rose." I needed someone sharp as that in my crew. I sighed. If only she were a man.

Just then Bella came down the stairs in a pair of blue pyjama shorts and a white tank top with fuzzy pink bunny slippers on her feet. Her chocolate orbs bore into mine. My phone rang and I answered it while still eye locking with Bella; I couldn't look away.

"Yea, Em?"

"I'm outside." He said.

"Come in." I hung up. I then spoke to Bella and Rose "My friend's going to stick around for a while. He's a good guy."

"You mean good fella?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Rose!" Bella laughed nervously, "Rose has this crazy theory that you're in the mob. Tell her it's not true."

I looked between her and Rose, I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell them. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose went to the door, opened it and stared outside. She was probably stunned by the sheer size of Emmett; he was a huge motherfucker standing at 6ft. 5in and very muscular.

"Hey, I'm Emmett; a friend of Edward's. Can I come in?" He asked gently.

"Su-su-sure." Rose stammered. I laughed; this broad that was screaming her head off at me half an hour ago, was nervous around Emmett.

Bella leaned on the arm of the one seater and whispered "She likes him."

"No." I scoffed sarcastically.

They came inside and Rose and Bella sat down on the love seat while Emmett stood against the wall.

"Yo-You can sit." Rose gestured to the empty couch.

"I'm good, sweet stuff." Emmett replied moving the curtain to look outside the window.

"I brought Em here, to protect you, for the night. I have a plan to take care of our James problem."

Emmett sent me the "What the fuck is going on?" look.

I sent him the "We'll talk when we're alone" look. He nodded and I continued:

"But, it will change, youse lives forever. Not for the worst though, and I can't talk about it until I've cleared up some things. But I will tell you." I met Bella's eyes and we stared for a while. My chest tightened and I wondered if she got those feelings I had too. And if not, how could I make her feel like I did.

Rose coughed "Hungry Bella? I bought provolone cheese and salami." She then looked to Emmett and I. "We could make youse two Italian hero sandwiches." She bumped Bella's shoulder.

"Sure, I'll take one for the road." Bella's gaze dropped and I realized she was sad because I was leaving her.

"Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Sure, sweet stuff. I'll take three to start."

Rose snorted. "Come help me Bella." Rose dragged Bella to what I assumed was the kitchen.

Emmett sank into the couch and looked at me expectantly with his arms folded across his massive chest. So I filled him in on what happened and included the fact that I had no idea what to do to take care of the issue. I could trust Emmett we go back to kindergarten.

"So, what's the next move?" I shrugged. "What are you going to do with the sorella?"

"Rosalie … She's into cars and fingered me for a wise guy just by looking at me. She's smart and got a pair on her; cussed me out on the lawn when I arrived."

"Yea, she's hot. That mechanic jumper on her … Whoo! But, how come I can't get a decent sentence outta her?"

"Ehhh … Bella says she's got a thing for you."

Emmett popped his collar and flexed his muscles "Yea that's me, Emmett Irresistible Moretti." We laughed and then he leaned in with his arms on his legs. I could tell he was going to say something being serious then "I saw youse staring at each other. Somethin's there. I'll back ya, whatever your play, but ya sure?"

"Yes." He leaned away; just then Bella came in with a coffee pot and mugs on tray followed by Rose who had two plates of sandwiches and a paper bag on a tray. They set them down on the coffee table.

"Pour me a cup, Bella." I ordered. Bella proceeded to do as I said but Rose grabbed her arm glaring at me. I stared back. She raised a bitch brow. Emmett mouthed the word please.

I said "Please." Rose let go Bella and allowed her to pour my coffee. Bella then handed me the mug. She then grabbed a sandwich and plopped down on the love seat. Rose handed Emmett a plate with three sandwiches plied in a pyramid and he asked for coffee. She nervously poured him a mug and sat down beside her sister.

I sipped the coffee. "Good stuff, Salute!" Emmet and I raised our mugs. He grunted; his mouth too stuffed to give any verbal response. He pointed to what was left of his sandwiches, which wasn't much, and gave Rose thumbs up. She blushed. I downed my coffee. While placing the mug back on the tray, I stood and looked at Bella. Her eyes were downcast.

"I gotta go." I shuffled my feet and headed for the door.

"Wait Edward, don't ya want the sandwich? I made it … Especially for you." I turned to see her standing behind me with the paper bag in her hands. I used my left hand to grab the bag while I used my right hand to caress her cheek. I leaned in to whisper. "I'll be back tomorrow at 3pm. We'll talk then. Hmmm"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Okay."

"Rosalie, Em." I nodded, and then they nodded. I shared one last look with Bella. "Lock the door behind me. I'll take care of this, I promise." I then removed my hand from her cheek and ducked out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** **Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**All forms of criticism welcome.**

**Looking for a Beta ... With mafia/italian knowledge, preferably.**

**If not, we'll research it together. **

**Chapter Two is on it's way. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Mr J Rossi

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... I own a pair of Bright Orange Converse.**

**Someone's getting married but it's probably not who you think. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mr. J. Rossi

**ALL JamPOV**

I walked into my club; The Pink P. It was legally a strip joint but the girls provided special services to high paying customers in private rooms upstairs. Spotlights flashed on the stage as one of the dancers, Le grande Busty, strutted out to entertain the men and a few women with her huge jugs. The crowd was good and most of the patrons had their eyes glued on Busty's bust or were getting lap dances or drinks from the waitresses.

"Hello Mr. Rossi." A scantily clad waitress seductively brushed her body against mine. "Might, I offer ya a drink?" She pushed her tray in my direction, blinked her fake eyelashes and pouting her thin lips. She looked sick and fake but if I had time I would fuck her just because I could and I hadn't ... yet.

"Yea, and it's 'May I'... ya know... uh… Name?" My manager Jane hired and handled all dancers. The Pink P was just a front for my illegal activities but, it did make a lot of fucking money.

"Lauren. I'm new."

I took a shot, downed it and placed the empty glass on her tray.

"Need anything else?" She continued rubbing and blinking; this was getting old ... fast.

"Yea," I smiled cruelly and roughly grabbed her trashy brown hair. I used it to pull her to me and she let out a yelp. "Get back to work bitch and stop trying to fuck the boss!" I whispered harshly in her ear before I pushed her scrawny body away.

After nodding to a couple of VIPs I made my way to my office in the back. Aro was sitting behind my desk flanked by two ton Tony and slippery Sal.

_What the fuck was this?_

"Aro," I hadn't seen this coming; I tried to hide my surprise. "I thought we were meeting for brunch later today."

"Ah… James, I've been waiting for you, my most _TRUSTED_ Capo. Please, be seated."

"You're in my seat," _In more ways than one. _"Boss." I added as an afterthought. I didn't want to seem rude or get myself in any more trouble, even though I had no idea what was going on. I had to play this by ear and the way he stressed trusted did not go unnoticed.

_Watch your mouth, James. _ Instinct whispered in my head.

"Humour me Jimmy, as the boss I deserve the best seat in the room. Don't you think?" He smirked and raised a brow; daring me to correct him.

People stopped calling me Jimmy after my button ceremony. I knew by Aro doing it now he was reminding me that he made me and that he could break me. He was pulling rank. At that moment I knew two things:

1. Aro was pissed at me. So I had done something wrong but, it affected him personally.

2. I had to do whatever he wanted or I would die.

_I can't wait to whack this old bastard and take over. _

I sat in the chair across from my fucking desk to placate him. The problem was obviously amendable since I was still alive; if it wasn't I would have been dead when I walked in the office. I planned to bide my time.

"How was the job?" Aro asked toying with a picture frame on my desk. It wasn't mine; I had no picture frames on my desk. So whatever was wrong had to do with who was in that photo.

I answered the question. "Done, it wasn't clean though; some broad saw us. We'll take care of her."

"I have no doubt that you will." Silence engulfed us. I steeled my nerves and stared at Aro.

_What are you hiding? Spit it out old man. _

Aro leaned forward staring intently at the photo in his hand. Then he threw the picture frame into my lap and I flipped it over to reveal a childhood photograph of his one and only child and daughter, Victoria. Her bright red hair was in two ponytails and while she swung on a swing set smiling brightly.

"Did something happen to Victoria?" I asked as I tried to remember when I last visited the cunt.

_About little more than one month ago?_

"Yes, she was deflowered and is with child" Aro said softly and then he sneered "By you!"

_Deflowered? What a fucking joke!_

I stifled a laugh. That broad wasn't a virgin when she let me hit it for the first time after I got my button four years ago. At the time she was sixteen after that, I fucked her whenever we could get together which was every couple of weeks or so. She thought she was in love and it was just pussy to me. I didn't dare mention it to Aro; it would have only infuriated him further and slippery Sal looked as if he was wondering if he could have gotten away with another murder.

_With child? By me? ... What the fuck? _

"So what you're saying is she's knocked up?" I asked not believing the child was mine. She got around; I wouldn't be surprised if every dick in New Jersey tapped that ass. But, Aro thought it was mine and that was all that mattered. "So what am I suppose to do about it?"

_Fuck, why did I say that?_

"She said you were the only one. You will make an honest woman out of her."

_Only one? … Fucking lying bitch. _

"What the fuck does that mean Aro?" I asked coldly.

_Shit! Is my mouth on auto-fucking-pilot?_

When Aro Volturi came over from the old country he had it rough. He and his brothers survived on the streets and were ruthless in doing whatever it took to build their empire. So I knew he could be street and fight dirty when he wanted to. Since he stepped up the ladder he became more refined; listening to opera, poetry, literature and crap like that. However, all the bougie bullshit was getting on my nerves.

"As you know we are Catholic and…"

"Cut the bull, tell me what you want." I was getting tired of this conversation and wanted him out of my chair. I leaned back.

"Fine, It is quite simple; Marry Victoria." He smiled.

"Or what?" I asked locking eyes with the bastard; I wanted him to say it.

"You know what." He motioned for his photograph. I handed it back to him. I knew what the other option was. I didn't want to marry Victoria but it was either that or I would have been dead.

"You'll buy a ring; an expensive ruby stone. Then join my wife, Victoria and I for brunch in the morning." He stroked his chin. "You will propose and you will make it romantic, heartfelt and realistic. I'll make sure you have a speedy wedding in about a month."

"So that when the baby comes seven months later you can say it was premature and your daughter's reputation will be intact." I knew it was something that Aro would think up. He nodded and I smiled; I was in his head. I needed to stay there.

"Are there any more conditions?" I asked; almost certain that there were.

"Just a few; you will be faithful to my daughter until the baby is born, my wife and I would like at least three grandchildren and divorce is not an option." He stood. "Treat her like a princess and give her all she wants."

I studied his face; I was fucked. But, I would use it to my advantage. I resigned myself to my fate.

"Aw … James, don't look so crestfallen. This marriage will only serve to strengthen our bond. We are going to be family." He smiled evilly while walking over to my chair. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I told you she was off-limits and you didn't listen. This will teach you a lesson. I don't know what she sees in you" He straightened "If I had a choice it wouldn't be you Jimmy." He walked to the door and nodded. "Tony, Sal, my daughter would be very upset with me if we bruised her beloved James. Avoid his face and try not to leave too many elsewhere. "

I watched him leave and turned to face the two smirking goons closing in on me.

* * *

"Victoria, I have something very important to ask you." The whole table went silent. I stood up and got on my knees without bringing to much attention to my injuries. Everything from the chest down hurt like a bitch. The Guinea bastards broke a few ribs but I took it like a man.

_They'll get what's coming to them when I take over. _

"Oh… Jamie." Victoria sniffled looking at me expectantly as I grabbed her hand. I hated when she called Jamie but I was proposing to her in front of her mother and father; couldn't have exactly corrected the bitch right then.

_Well, let's get this over with._

"From the day I met you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks vaguely wondering if she was acting or if she really meant it.

_Naa, it's just a load of bullshit._ I kept my smile affixed.

"Before I met you I never realized how truly empty my life was. I was afraid at first, because I didn't know what was happening but now I know that we are meant to be together. You complete me; I can't go on without you."

_Laying it on thick eh James? Wrap this up; time for the big finish. _My inner voice said wryly.

I grabbed the velvet box from my back pocket and opened it. "Will you make the happiest man alive and give me your hand in marriage, il mio amore?"

I tried to convey sincerity as we had an audience but, if we were alone and I still had to do it; I would have just said 'We're getting married bitch, here's the ring, plan the fucking wedding and make it quick.' She would have accepted either way.

_Answer already, ya fucking cunt. My fucking knee's killing me. _

"Yes, Jamie!" She jumped on me in my kneeling position and we rolled on the floor. I groaned in protest as pain radiated through my ribs and spread over my lower half. She snatched the ring out of my hand and placed it on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"Let me see it." Victoria's mother, Sulpicia, crooned over the ring and they began chatting wedding garbage. I pushed to my feet and sat in my seat.

"Well done son." Aro complimented from his side of the table. His mouth smiled but his eyes said 'Smart move… ya fuck.'

_Compliment Google for the words I said ... ya old fuck. Can't wait to pump ya full of lead. My face will be the last thing you'll ever fucking see._ I nodded.

"Victoria, Sulpicia, you have one month to plan this wedding."

My phone vibrated and pulled it out; a text had come in.

**Boss going out 2 look 4 the brown bird with P&H. – Lau**

**Pick me up at the Pink P. – J.R. **I sent that message quickly.

When I brought my attention back to the Volturis, I noticed that they were arguing over the date of the wedding. I didn't give a fuck; it was Aro's problem.

"Excuse me; I have some business to deal with. I've got to go. Thank you for brunch Mrs. Volturi it was molto delizioso. Aro, Vic…"

"Let me walk you out, fiancé." Victoria cut me off and grabbed my arm dragging me through the house. "I love the ring."

"I don't give a fuck." She stopped walking and I continued to the door.

"Look, I know you're upset but you were taking too long and I tried to be patient. I hinted at it and I waited but…"

"So you tell Aro how you were a virgin and how I knocked you up just to get me marry you?" I cut her off and turned to see her standing right behind me.

"You are the father!" she screamed in my face; her bright red hair flailing about.

"Fuck, every dick in Jersey is the father. And what about how I took your virginity?"

"Fuck you, James!" She sighed. "I'm going to be your wife, I love you James and we are having a baby." She held her stomach. "This is what I want. Daddy makes sure I always get what I want."

It was a threat and I heard it loud and clear. I decided that playing nice with Victoria wouldn't kill me and that it would help me in gaining my ultimate goal. But, as soon as Aro was out of the picture I'd show this bitch how my world worked.

"Alright Vicky," I sighed and pulled her into my arms. "I'll make it up to you and we'll be a happy little family; you me and our baby." I even rubbed the little bastard for show.

"Oh… I knew you'd see it my way." She grabbed my cheek and tried pulled me down to kiss me. I willingly lowered my head and she roughly stuck her tongue in my mouth and moaned obscenely loud. Then she bit me on the mouth.

_Fucking freak. _

I responded with as much fervour and passion as I could muster, which, when compared to Victoria's, was not a lot.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I have to go."

"It's okay Jamie. I forgive you. Come take me out later?" she asked pouting.

"I'll pick you up at 9." She smiled and I slapped her ass before walking out to the sound of her giggles.

* * *

I stood at the front of the Pink P and waited to be picked up. It was time to find the little brown bird that flew away from us last night. I needed something to take my mind off all the other bullshit that was going on around me. I was glad for the distraction; I enjoyed chasing witnesses. It was like a little cat and mouse game. They'd run and I'd chase; I caught them and played with them for a while. I'd mind-fuck the men and just plain-fuck the women. Then I'd off them and they'd disappear. It's been a while since we were sloppy enough to attract a bird.

Petey pulled up with Henry riding shot gun and Laurent in the back. I got in the old Honda Accord. We were going to be in a shitty neighbourhood and we didn't want to attract attention by rolling up in a fucking Range Rover. Petey took off and we were on our way to where we last saw the bird.

We didn't have much to go on; just a brunette with dark eyes, nice weight and about 5ft 2in. She wore blue jeans and a hoodie without any logos or labels. But I was sure we would find something.

I was pleased to see the alley beside the bakery where we left Paul Greco Junior taped off with yellow crime scene tape. I told Petey to slow down so I could admire my handiwork. It seemed like the cops had been there for a while but Paul's body wasn't moved yet. We purposely left him there as an example to others what happened when they borrowed money from the Volturis and then ran to the fucking Cullens for protection.

Even though I was sure no one but the brown bird had proof, people talked and word got around. They always knew who did it.

I told Petey to move it and he drove off. We looked around at all the brunette broads but none matched the bird. Some were too fat, too tall, and too slim. I knew we wouldn't find her.

"She's probably hiding." Laurent stated which was what I was thinking.

"We'll have to figure out who she is." I scratched my chin. "Park this shit. Let's go ask some people some questions."

We tried the two grocers, clothes stores, homes, kids, couple junkies and some people on the street. We were there for hours. We didn't do much damage; just stomped on produce and merchandise, a few broken noses, a broken wind-shield on an old corolla, a few squeezed throats, a few broken lamps, picture frames and house windows. We didn't even kill anyone.

A bad day in my opinion as no one knew where this broad could have been or even who she was. I was ready to give up for the day when we entered a little bookshop at 6 o'clock.

"Oh, sorry fellas we're just about closed." An old white pasty man with glasses looked out on us from behind the counter.

"We won't be long, I just have a question." I approached the counter and the guys knew that they should spread out and look around.

"Sure, what is it?"

On the wall he had pictures of what I assumed to be book drives and give-aways. Various workers and volunteers smiled widely for the camera. The last one was of my brown bird and I smiled serenely at the fact that I had finally found what I was looking for. I began to plot in my head what I would when I finally had her under my control.

"Son," The old man. ""your question?"

"Who is this?" I pointed to the bird. The guys gathered and looked at the picture.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked sceptically.

"I just do." I didn't want to add murder to our list of crimes committed today but if he continued to be difficult he would be digging his grave. I had been hurting people all day. Maybe I needed to try a different approach. "See, we are apart of an organization that's looking for communities and persons in need of donations."

"I don't believe a word of that." The old man retorted, "You're gangsters, hoodlums, and I demand you leave right now or I'm calling the police."

He stood firm and smirked as if he believed we would run at the mention of the police.

"I own the fucking police, and you just signed your death certificate." I laughed, pulled out my desert eagle and attached the silencer. We were going to be there for a while and I didn't want to attract attention. He stood still as if he expected it. I tried to not let his lack of fear affect me.

"You are going to kill me whether I tell you or not. So might as well you just shoot me now. I'm not telling you shit, you punk."

_Too late. You don't fear me huh? ... That's okay I can fucking make you fear me. I got time._

"Think ya tough huh? We'll see about that." I pointed the gun over the counter and shot him in his knee. Petey and Henry locked the door. "Search the files."

The old man dropped to the floor and groaned in pain. I dragged him around from the counter and sat on the floor beside him.

"You know this could have been avoided." I gestured to his leg. "Either you're really brave and loyal or really stupid." I removed my silencer and stuck my gun into his wound. The hot nozzle and his flesh created a burnt rustic aroma that floated through the bookshop. I inhaled deeply. He screamed and I revelled in the adrenaline that rushed through my veins.

_That's right you fucking fear me. _

"Ah…" I sighed "A nice theme song don't you think?"

"I think…" the old man gritted his teeth, "You are a sick fuck."

_This old man is tough and I respect him. _

"I am." I took out a cigarette and lit it. "You know a lesser man would have sung by now."

He said nothing and we sat together for a while; he bled and I smoked. I was getting ready to put a bullet in his other knee when the guys rushed in from the back.

"We got it, boss. Isabella Swan, she works here." Laurent continued "There is an address and we have a telephone number."

"Whatcha say we pay her a visit and give her last pay check?" I asked no one in particular, "Well sir, it was a pleasure meeting you." I stubbed out my cigarette on his arm and stood up.

"Fuck you!" The old man shouted. "Go to hell you fucking bastard."

"Oh I will, but you'll be going first. Save me a seat beside you okay? Petey and Henry, take care of him." I took the picture of my little brown bird and unlocked the door. "Take the money in the cash register. Toss the front a bit."

I waited in the car while they finished the job. I told Petey to drive us home and that he and Henry were to clean up, change cars and sit on the house.

* * *

I was sitting in a restaurant across from Victoria when I got a call from Henry.

"Boss we gots a huge problem."

"What is it?"

"E. Cullen is with the broad. I just saw him leave a while ago. He left one of his goons there."

_Fucking Hell._

* * *

**A/N: What you think? **

**All forms of criticism welcome. **_  
_

**Leave me a review.**

**I had to channel my inner-James to write this chapter; Trust me, I am drained of all my evilness for the rest of year. **

**Still looking for a Beta... I'll take anyone. You just have to be dedicated, available and patient.**

**Thank you to all who put 'Protection' on Story Alert or Favourites and that person that put me in their Fav Authors. And the messages I got. ;)**

**Wow; You guys are awesome. ****Nuff, nuff, love from Jamaica to you, man. **

**In Chapter 3, we'll be back to our favourite couple. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cullens

**Disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight ... I own a Black pair of Converse.**

**Italian to English Translations:**

**Fanook - Homosexual, Gay**

**Famiglia - Family**

**Pazzo - Crazy**

**Puttana - Bitch, whore**

**Goomah - Mistress**

**Consigliere - Adviser **

**Grazie - Thanks**

**Cazzo - Dick**

**Insignificante - Insignificant **

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Cullens

**EPOV**

Physically, I left Bella at her home however; the chocolate doe eyed beauty never left me mentally. Even as I stopped to pay the toll, she consumed my thoughts.

_What will Carlisle say? What am I going to do? Is Bella doomed? No, I will protect her regardless of what anybody says._

Satisfied with just my determination to protect her, I gunned the engine and took off as soon as the bar lifted to let me through. I slowed to a cruise as I entered my father's neighbourhood and tensed as the familiar sites of huge gated houses and large landscapes greeted my vision. I took a right and then I saw it coming up. The Cullen Mansion; two huge iron wrought gates met in the middle with the crest in the centre of each side. On the oval crest a hand floated above a roaring lion which stood upon a trefoil. The name 'Cullen' on a modernized scroll beautifully supported the entire crest. I have it tattooed on my right arm. A guard post stood behind the gates to the left and even though it seemed that no one was awake, I knew my father's goons were lurking.

I sped up as I approached the gates and flew past. My actions were unnecessary as my car was probably caught on their security cameras and they would know it was me. I raced all five miles to the apartment complex and parked in my spot in the underground parking provided for residents. I stepped in the private elevator used by only my brother and me as we owned the building and lived in the two penthouse suites on the top floor. I pushed in the two keys needed to operate the elevator and called my brother's phone as it started going up. He answered immediately.

"I'm coming up." I said and ended the call.

The elevator dinged signalling I had reached my destination and the doors opened. There were only two rooms on this floor; his and mine. I walked down the hall to his door and turned the knob; it was open. I stepped inside and closed the door.

"I was wondering when you'd get ya bossy ass here." Jasper was sprawled in only his boxers on the couch watching the Lakers decimate some lame ass team on his flat screen. I sat in a recliner and he threw me a thin file.

"This is all?" I asked unbelieving.

"Broad's living a simple life." Jasper shrugged and sipped his coffee.

I nodded and proceeded to read.

Isabella Marie Swan

Born: September 13th 1988

_So she's 23, I'm only 3 years older than her. Not bad. _

Parents: Charlie Swan and Renee Esposito Swan. (Deceased)

Sibling(s): Rosalie Lillian Swan

Credentials: G.E.D.

Employment: Shopkeeper at Weber's Book Store

There was also a police report on Bella's parents' death. They were hit by a drunken trucker while coming home from a weekend fishing trip in 2006. Charles Swan, a former police officer, was insured for $15,000 and Renee Swan, a former homemaker, $5,000.

_Chump change. Five years ago? They must have burned through that already. _

The house passed free of cost to the beneficiaries, Rosalie and Bella when the older Swans died. There was also a little information on Rosalie; Rosalie Lillian Swan; 25 years old and was employed at Crowley's Shop as a mechanic.

There were two bank statements. One was for joint account between the sisters. The balance was a debit $372.65. Both sisters deposited money from their income and paid for household expenses out of the account. The other statement was a private account with the name Lillian Marie Swan and it held $10,000. It was created by Rosalie and the money was transferred from a company named The Insurance General. I wondered if Bella knew about that second account.

That was where the information finished. It was like Jasper said; a simple life and I had no idea what to do to help her keep it. I had to protect her. I must have zoned out because I caught my brother staring at me.

"What's the deal Ed?" He turned up the television; someone could have been listening. We weren't paranoid by any means but nothing was wrong with a little precaution. I explained the situation. After which Jasper regarded me silently. He was younger than me but he was always calm, cool, collected and wiser. I was the hothead. Even though I slowly stifled in the silence, I waited; I needed his opinion.

"Jas, say somn …" I whispered.

"She must be some broad." Jasper rubbed his chin. "What are you getting out of this?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Financials say she doesn't have much money, not much to offer. Eh... what are you so hot and bothered about? Ya tapping that?"

"I met her just a couple of hours ago…" I started but he cut me off.

"You fucked Tanya after five minutes of conversation."

Tanya was a blond stripper with a hot body that worked for Jasper's club Midnight Sun. I walked in and she attacked me. I wasn't a fanook so how could I have turned down seemingly free good looking pussy? Only thing; it wasn't free, it came with the price tag of a needy stalker named Tanya. She knew we couldn't get married because she didn't have an ounce of Italian in her. So she said she'd settle for being my girl and goomah when I actually got married. I wasn't the relationship type so I told her no.

Tanya went pazzo and followed me around for a bit. She paid the doorman to slip care packages and love letters in my mail. I got rid of him and told the next one to look out for her and keep her off the premises. On the back of the apartment complex building she spray-painted 'Edward and Tanya forever' and set the huge garbage bins on fire.

Obviously she needed help so I set her up. I asked her out after I paid some doctors to fabricate some papers and looked for the cheapest non-governmental crazy bin I could find. Then on date night I dropped her off and made a generous donation. They kept her heavily medicated.

"Did you have to bring up that pazzo puttana?" Without thinking I added. "And Bella is not the type of girl you fuck like that. Bella's the type of girl you marry."

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

Jasper looked at me blankly. I shouldn't have said that; he psycho-analysed everything that everyone said. Jasper had a way of getting in your head without you knowing. He figured out your thought process and how you felt. Then he predicted your actions and 9 out of 10 times he was right. He was very handy with a sniper rifle but, he wasn't very hands on in the dirty part of the business. Jasper's fortes were getting information, reading people, technology and legalities. He also gave very good advice and was, in essence, my _consigliere_; I never made a move without discussing it with my brother.

"It may come to that." He leaned back and put his hand behind his head.

"What? I might have to marry her?"

"Pops won't start a war over someone we have no relation to. Would you?"

I couldn't answer that. It was the cold hard truth. We didn't really know Bella and a war was inevitable if the Volturis found out we were protecting a witness to their crimes. But, I couldn't let James get to her. Marrying Bella would have solved the relation problem but I didn't want to take it that far. There was no divorce in the Mafia world. Once she was in the only way out would be death.

_Let's say I do marry Bella … What if doesn't work out? We'd be stuck together for life in a miserable marriage. I don't even want to get married and I can't just kill James without a good reason and a proper sit down because he's a made man. We'd be answerable to Aro for his death and Aro will want a life in return; Bella's life. _My mind ran a mile a minute. Then Jasper broke my reverie.

"I suggest you talk to pops first, we know he won't go for it. But, we shouldn't leave him in the dark. When he doesn't take our side, we'll hide the Swans and keep our ear to the ground. The Volturis will figure it out sooner or later and James won't let it go but he'll have to go through due process to get to her."

"A sit down between Aro and Pops." I stated; following Jasper's line of thinking. He was always three steps ahead.

"Correct."

"Then what?"

"Pop will probably order you to give her up. Then you'll do it." He shrugged.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

"You gotta figure out the rest. I'm tired as fuck and you'll probably want me to go with ya to Pops' in the morning." He grabbed his junk.

"Yea. Grazie." I wasn't surprised like I said; he was always three steps ahead.

"Yea, yea," he smirked. "Let yaself out … ya love sick fuck ya."

"Who said anything about love?"

He just laughed and went into his bedroom.

I wasn't going to lie to myself; that would have been stupid. Yea, I felt something for Bella. Was it love? I didn't know. Did I want her to die before I figured it out? No. Was I ready to admit that to anyone that I had feelings? Nope. But, they knew anyway; Jasper, Emmett and even Rose saw it and she doesn't know me that well.

_Am I that transparent? Does Bella see it too?_

I sighed as I locked his door and entered my penthouse. After cleaning up myself a bit and checking the security cameras feed, I flopped in my bed. The digital clock said 15 to 5. I had a few hours before we would leave to discuss things with Carlisle.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and blinked several times; the sun was blinding. I was in some sort of meadow. How did I get here? I heard laughter and I saw a flash of brown hair run past me. Giggling echoed in the meadow. _

'_Edward." Bella's voice whispered in my ear from behind. "You were supposed to protect me." _

"_Bella!" I turned to find no one behind me. I looked around frantically and then shouted at the top of my voice. "Bella! Where are you?"_

"_I'm here, Edward." Bella's voice rang out from behind some trees on the border of the meadow and I sprinted towards the sound. "Why didn't you protect me Edward?"_

_The field I was running through suddenly changed into mucky water and I saw a body floating face down on the surface. I waded over to it and turned it over; it was Bella. _

"_No… No… No! Bella wake up! Baby wake up!" I searched for a pulse. Suddenly her eyes opened and they were bloodshot. Her blue lips began moving. _

"_If you told me you couldn't have protected me I would have accepted it. But you promised." _

"_I'm sorry baby…" I held her close to me as I cried. "I'm so sorry." Bella disappeared and I was surrounded by people floating above the water._

"_You told me you would protect her." Rose floated closer and Emmett followed. _

"_I'm sorry Rosalie. I don't know what happened."_

"_He raped and killed her Edward!" She sobbed and Emmett just shook his head in pity._

I rubbed my head and leaned on the hood of my Camaro as my dream from this morning assaulted my eyesight; it was so real. I was waiting for Jasper to come down to the underground parking lot. My I-phone said 7:30am. I groaned and scanned the area; nothing unusual, just cars. The elevator dinged and I sucked my teeth.

"What were you doing so long? Choking the monkey?" I opened my car door.

"Eddie, it takes time to look this good." Jasper gestured to his outfit. Black slacks, button down, Italian loafers, I looked at myself; Rosalie was right we all dressed the same.

He knew I hated when anyone called me Eddie but, he was just getting back at me for the masturbation comment.

"Get in your car!" I grumbled.

We raced the 5 miles back to Ma and Pops'. He won; only because I was distracted about my dream and what Pops would say about Bella. After the security guards let us in we crept up the two mile drive way and parked near the house. I stayed in my car and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white and sticking out. Jasper knocked on my window and I got out.

"It'll be fine Edward, we'll figure it out." He patted my back and we started walking.

The double doors to the massive three story mansion swung open and my mother stepped out. She hugged my brother and kissed his cheeks. "My baby, how are you Jasper?" She felt his sides for ribs "You look thin. Have you been eating well?"

"I eat a lot but, ya know I got a high metabolism. I'm good, Ma." He kissed both her chicks and released her. She turned to me.

"Edward." She held her arms out wide and I lifted her off the floor. She giggled and kissed my cheeks. "Put me down, boy." I did as she requested. "Let me look at you." I stared into the eyes that were so much like my own. I looked like my mother; we shared deep emerald green eyes and bronze hair. Jasper looked like my father; blond hair and clear Caribbean Sea blue eyes.

"Something's different." She commented.

I swooped down to kiss her cheeks and straighten to lock gazes with the person I'd been dreading to see since my talk with Jasper.

"Esme, let the boys breathe." My father, Carlisle, chuckled.

"It's been so long since I've seen you two." She responded all misty eyed.

"You saw us Sunday at church; it's Tuesday, Ma." Jasper and I dead-panned. We all shared a laugh then.

Church every Sunday was a long standing Mafia and Cullen tradition. We committed sins and crimes during the week but Sunday morning was for God. Confession was not a must but you had to go to Church or else Ma would cry over the loss of your soul. Then Pop would punish whoever made Ma sad and we always had all the family and friends over for Sunday dinner.

"I don't care!" She swiped her eyes. "Come in boys. Jasper let's get some food into you."

We enjoyed a hearty breakfast of sausages, bacon, and eggs in all forms, bagels, cheeses, bread, fruits, orange juice and coffee. Conversation flowed as Ma wanted to know everything that happened since Sunday. I could just see Bella sitting at this table laughing and chatting with my family. I smiled because I knew Ma would just adore Bella. I caught Ma staring at me.

"Is something on my face, Ma?" I asked wiping at me face with my napkin. I knew nothing was there but a smile so I tried to wipe it off.

"No son, you just look different; over there smiling to yourself. Didya meet a nice girl?" Her eyes brightened and she clasped hands as if in prayer and hope. She wanted us to get married and give her grand-babies. But she wanted us to love our wives so she told Pop in no uncertain terms that he was not suppose to force us into arranged marriages.

She had no choice; her marriage to Pop was arranged. Her father Edward Lombardi married her to Carlisle to strengthen his alliances. At the time Pop was the under boss to his father and Lombardi knew Pop would eventually take over as he was the only son.

It was for the best because they fell madly in love with each other. He adores Ma and she loves and cares for him deeply. Ma cries a lot over the simplest things; especially when she's happy. But she's a hellcat when she's angry.

_Like Bella when I made that comment about Rosalie. _I smiled automatically.

"Uh … How do you…?" I looked at Jasper who shook his head no. I thought he said something to her.

Pop raised an eyebrow; it was deliberate. No action made by Carlisle Cullen was wasted effort; it was always deliberate. This man went toe to toe with some of the most ruthless criminals and politicians in the world and didn't break a sweat. A while back he took on the part of Russian syndicate based on America soil who intercepted a shipment of his guns. He choked the boss of the Russians with a wire while his goons watched; helpless to stop it.

Pop was always gently with Ma and he spoiled her mercilessly. Only when there was a war going on he told her what to do. He wanted her safe and tried to send her away but she never listened. Said her place was beside her husband. I wanted that kind of love and devotion.

"I'm a mother and I know my children. So?" I looked at her. I thought that maybe if I included Ma that would be another person on my side. She knows how to handle him.

"Yea, but it's complicated and has a little business mixed in." I looked to dad at the head of the table.

"We'll talk about it when after breakfast in my office." He decided and nodded.

"Can Ma come?" I asked.

"…No." My dad said softly looking down at his plate. I looked over at Ma, she looked upset.

"Carlisle," She didn't raise her voice; in fact it was very low.

"Alright honey." Dad sighed, never raising his eyes. I smiled; only Ma could bring the Godfather of the largest mafia organization to his knees with one word.

* * *

"No."

It was a simple word but it had just sealed Bella's fate. We were all in Pops' office and I just finished explaining the situation. Currently my dad was seated behind his huge mahogany desk, in front of him sat Ma in one chair and Jasper in the other. I stood as far away from Pops as I could in a corner of the decent sized room. Ma looked hopeful; Jasper looked contemplative as he watched the scene unfold just like he said it would.

"Pops…" I started

"I said 'No'." He cut me off and shut me down.

"Can't we discuss this? Reach a mutual decision?" I tried a different door.

"We just did." I went to speak again but he held up his hand. "This girl could cause a massive war. Aro's been looking for a reason and you want to hand him the ammo in the form of me keeping a witness to his crimes alive. Are you prepared to be responsible for the bloodbath that will ensue? The other families might join him, thinking we believe the rules don't apply to us."

"I don't care what the other families think; we can take 'em!" I seethed. "We supply the firepower and we control this city. If they go against us; Fu…" Ma looked at me sternly; she didn't like it when we curse. "We'll just stop all business."

"When we stop all business we'll lose money. War is costly in both lives and revenues. Are you seriously willing to risk all of that for a girl we have no relation to?" I studied the floor. "I am not. I'm too old for war."

"So what am supposed to do? Just leave her to be raped and to die at the hand of James? End up face down in the Hudson?" My dream flashed before my eyes.

"Stop thinking with your cazzo head and use the other one."

"I haven't made love to Isabella." I stated lowly.

I didn't use the word fucked cause it sounded disrespectful beside her name.

_T_he bastard shrugged; I felt the anger and hatred bubble in the pits of my stomach. "People die all the time Edward. One life now compared to the hundreds later?" He gestured with his hands. "Insignificante."

"I promised her that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, I promised her sister. I never go back on my word. You taught me that; a man's only as good as his word! And I'll do whatever I can to protect her; with or without the help of La Famiglia!"

He seemed unfazed by my rant and I turned to leave but was stopped my mother's arms on my back. I kissed her cheeks. "I gotta go ma." I whispered.

She looked in the direction of my father. They stared for a minute; had a silent conversation with their eyes. I felt like I was invading some private moment. Dad shook his head; Ma frowned.

"Call me, son." She hugged me and kissed my cheeks. "I love you."

"Love ya too, Ma."

"Be safe."

* * *

**JasPOV**

Edward walked out and Ma returned to her seat. It played out like I expected it to; Pops said no, and Edward got pissed.

"He won't leave it at that… ya know?" I rose and walked over to my mother.

"I know." Pops affirmed as I placed my hands on her shoulders

"Didya hear what he whispered?" She said thoughtfully. 'He said 'I never made love to Isabella.' 'Made. Love.' Have you ever heard Edward say 'Made love' before? " She looked up at me.

"Naa, Mama. This girl is getting in his head."

"Or his heart." She stated as I kissed her cheeks. "Ya leaving?"

"I gotta go help Edward, Ma. You know he's going to get himself into trouble if I don't."

"Yea, take care of him Jasper and call me before Sunday."

"Okay Ma."

"Be safe."

"I will."

I nodded to Pops and headed out to find my brother.

* * *

**A/N: Didya like meeting my version of the Cullen Famiglia? **

**Tell me whatcha think by leaving me a review; ****all forms of criticism welcome.**

**To my 2 reviewers and those who put me on any form of alert or favourite - Nuff love and respect. :)**

**To my other 217 visitors - Uhnno mean wid the review dem ehkno man. :/**

**Jamaican creole to English Translations: Copious amounts of love and respect from me to you. :) **

** You guys are very stingy with the reviews, you know. :/ **

**Yea, I'm still beta-less. If you're interested, PM me. **

**Chapter 4 coming ya way.**

** Maybe we can even get in a kiss or somn ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 Relationships

**Disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight ... I own a Black Samsung B3410. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Relationships**

**BPOV**

Before I got into bed that night, I knelt on the floor and tried to pray. I didn't really remember any specific prayer so I crossed myself, closed my eyes and just talked.

"Heavenly father," I paused and took a breath, "I know we haven't talked in a really long while. When Mom and Dad died I was really angry with you. I almost didn't believe you existed anymore." I sighed. "I thought how you could have sat up there, on your throne wielding your mighty stick thingy or whatever and let such a…" I felt tears pelt my clasped hands, "…a horrible thing happen to two really great people. But Mom always said 'Everything happens for a reason'…" I choked back a sob, "And, I am very grateful you left me my big sister. Without her, I never would have survived. And even if the blond ponytail man is supposed to kill me," I let the tears fall freely, "Please. Protect. Rose.

"Two arms enveloped me from behind and I looked up to see Rose crying too. "Don't say that. I would die to save you. I love you, Bellflower."

"I love you too, Rosie-Posy." Using our childhood names for each other made me feel safe.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked wiping my face with my hands.

"From 'wielding your mighty stick thingy or whatever...'" She giggled and stopped. We looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and rolling in our awkward position; we knocked my lamp over.

Heavy footsteps quickly ascended the stairs and Emmett came barrelling in through the door with his gun sweeping the room. He lowered his gun after realizing it was just us.

"Sorry, I heard some strange noises and then a crash like something broke and I thought…" he stopped talking and looked at us sceptically. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea," Rose and I said simultaneously.

"Great." He placed his gun back in his waist, "Hey Rosalie, can you make me another sandwich please?"

Rose and I glared at him incredulously; he ate three more Italian hero sandwiches after Edward left. He held up his hands and backed away.

"It's cool … I can do it myself."

"Naa, Emmett, I'll make it for you." He nodded and went downstairs, "You gonna be okay Bella?" She asked rubbing my back.

"Yea,"

"Try to get some sleep, if ya can't ya know where my bed is."

"No way! Next thing ya know I'm in a spooning sandwich with you and Emmett." I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows. "And I doubt you'll be sleeping tonite anyways."

She sucked her teeth and got up to leave. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I was just teasing her; Rosalie had a hard showing any emotion, other than anger, to anyone but me. I thought Emmett liked her because he looked at her special. It would be a long and hard road for Emmett. I knew my sister; she believed if you loved no one, you wouldn't get hurt. So she would fight her feelings for Emmett until he gave up or wormed his way into her heart. I smiled because the way things started out between them was like love at first sight. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It wasn't lust filled or obsessive. It was in awe and admiration.

I got into bed and sighed. I wanted to find that kind of love. My mind instantly flashed to Edward and I felt at peace. I vaguely thought he was it for me but, I wasn't sure. It felt so right when he held me in that basement. I didn't know anything about him. I didn't even know his last name or how old he was. I yawned and stretched. I made a promise to myself to ask Emmett tomorrow. I adjusted my pillow and drifted off into slumber land.

I woke up to the smells of frying bacon and eggs and bright sunlight peeking in from a slit in the drapes by the window. I hadn't gotten much sleep but, I didn't feel tired. I went to the bathroom. After my morning routine I went down the stairs and saw Emmett and Rose holding hands and chastely kissing right beside the stove.

_Well that was fast. I think I'll make them sweat a little bit. _

"Bacon's burning." I cleared my throat and studied the floor. There was a massive chip in one of the tiles.

_Hmmm, never seen that before. _

I looked up with a blank expression. They jumped apart like someone was stoning them. Rosalie turned to the skillet and flipped the bacon; hiding her face from me. Emmett blushed furiously and scratched the back of his head.

"Morning Bella," He looked at everything that wasn't me.

I sat at the table and studied my fingernails.

_Wow, Reduced to stubs; I really got to shake the habit of biting these mofos. _

Emmett sat across from me and looked to Rose with a worried expression as she placed my plate in front of me. She shrugged as she handed his plate to him and sat down. But, she was worried; I saw it in her face. I poured myself a cup of orange juice and commenced eating my breakfast.

After ten minutes of silence and watching them squirm I couldn't keep the façade up any longer.

"So, when's the wedding?" I broke out into a full blown Cheshire cat grin as I looked between the two of them. They looked uncertain and uncomfortable.

"I'm not mad; I was just yanking youse chains." I drank some of my orange juice.

Emmett laughed while Rose just smirked.

"I'm very happy for you two…" I said sincerely "…unless I'm not invited to the wedding, then you guys can go…"

"You're gonna be invited Bella." Emmett cut me off and we shared a smile. I liked him.

"It was just a kiss," Rose bristled, "Nothing's going to happen."

_I knew this was too fast. Damn it Rose!_

Emmett frowned at Rose for a second before he went stiff. "I'm going to check outside."

He left and his plate wasn't even half finished. After last night I knew that Emmett was an eater and the fact that he left his food showed that he was very upset.

"Not. A. Word." Rose whispered as she kept her eyes downcast and stuffed her mouth.

Emmett stayed outside the house all day. He was either in his parked car or circling the house. Every minute Rose would peek out a window while she busied her self with chores. During lunch, which I had with him on the back porch, I learnt that Emmett and Rose stayed up all night watching Mario Puzo's 'the Godfather' and 'the Last Don.' Or so he told me.

_More like they watched each other._

"We had a great night, what happened Bella?" Emmett asked he finished his third slice of pizza.

"She's being difficult because she's afraid." I said handing him another slice. Rose made four large pizzas ; she did chores and cooked when she was upset.

"Of? Who me? I'd never lay a hand on her, I swear on my mother."

I believed him; when an Italian swore on his mother you knew they were telling the truth.

I laughed, "If you did lay a hand on her, your face would be meeting Mr. Monkey-wrench. She's not afraid of you like that; it's more like… heartbreak."

"Oh…" He motioned for other piece of pizza I gave him the entire tray which had four slices left.

_That should be enough for your hungry ass. _

"What should I do?"

"If you only want sex; leave her alone and go buy a fucking prostitute."

"Damn Bella, where did that come from?" Emmett asked before he pushed a slice in his mouth. Then he mumbled something.

"Don't talk with with your mouth full,"

He swallowed. "I said I'm not like that."

"Okay. Since, you really want to get to know her just be a friend. Show her you're stable, caring and unassuming. I'm not going to lie. It's going to be hard and she'll probably hit bottom before she lets you in. You'll have to learn how to overlook her moods and anger and see the true problem." I sighed. "I know she likes you Emmett."

"I just need some time to figure it out." He looked out into the backyard.

I stood. "I'm going inside."

"Grazie Bella," He smiled and I noticed his boyish dimples for the first time. I hoped my future nephew or niece inherited that trait; they'd be so cute. "And tell Rosalie, the pizza was delicious." He handed me the empty tray.

"Want more?" I asked.

"Naa, I'm good."

I looked at my watch it was 2:30pm. "Until half an hour?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"I hope you figure it out,"

"I will." He smiled again.

I smiled back and headed inside where Rose was cleaning the kitchen.

"Emmett said…" I handed her the tray.

"I heard what he said, I heard everything." She whispered softly, she took it and put it in the sink.

"This is so stupid; I don't even know him. Why does it hurt so much?" She scrubbed the tray furiously.

"You can fix it Rosie." I hugged her from behind. "Did you see those dimples?"

"Yea, I wanna lick them."

"Nasty." I laughed, "I want my nephew to have them."

After a while while she said "I'll try Bella."

"Great!" I licked her cheek.

"Get outta hea'!" She laughed and shrugged out of my hold.

I stuck my tongue out and turned the corner to go up the stairs. I heard the back door open the back door and someone come in.

"Bella?" Emmett called. "Uh, where's Bella?"

I decided to hang back and see how things would turn out if they were alone for a while.

"She went upstairs." Rose sounded cold; I sighed.

"Tell her Edward called to say he'd be late. Something important came up but he'll be here for dinner around seven." Emmett sounded even colder than Rose.

I heard receding steps and the door to the back porch swing open. I banged my head on the wall three times in succession.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning." Rose mumbled.

_Yes yes yes! _I fist pumped the air.

"It's nothing; I was outta line and you corrected me. Whatever." Emmett sounded distant and I didn't have to see the shrug that followed to know it was there.

_No No No! _

I heard the back porch swing closed and Emmett's heavy steps sounded further and further away. Rose went back to her furious cleaning and I dejectedly made the trek up to my room.

As I dressed for dinner later that evening I wondered what made Edward late.

_A girlfriend or wife maybe? A kid? Or two? _I felt depressed.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and pulled on my shorts. I mean could have dealt with him having a kid but, everything else was non-negotiable. I forced myself to focus on the situation I was in; it only depressed me more. I pulled my 'I love Italy' t-shirt and brushed my hair.

I walked over Rose's room to get back my red barrette she borrowed and nearly fainted when I looked in the room. She stood in front of her full length mirror and was dressed in this skin tight, short black dress, light make-up and black fuck-me boots. The dress showed her curves perfectly; slim thin waist, rounded hips and ass attached to legs that seemed to go on forever. Her face; beauty personified. I was jealous and also vaguely worried for her sanity.

_Mostly jealous. _

"Rose," I said cautiously "You do know we're eating at home right?"

"Of course I know that; I cooked the food."

"So, what are you dressed up so hot for?"

"Not a what, a who dummy." She looked at me like I was the one going pazzo, "Emmett's only seen me in my mechanic jumper and huge t-shirts and baggy sweats. He doesn't know what he's missing so I'm going to knock his ass dead." She adjusted her boobs.

"And convince him that you're bipolar!" I shouted.

The doorbell rang and I stared her down.

"Nope," She popped the 'p' and crossed her arms. "I'm not changing, I'll be in the kitchen; get the door." She walked out.

I sighed and went to get the door. I opened it to a smiling Edward and my heart soared. I missed him so much and I hadn't realized it until that moment.

"Bella," He pulled me into his embrace like he was starving and kissed my cheeks, "I brought wine." He held up two bottles and I stood there grinning like an idiot. It was fine because he was grinning too.

"Gonna let us in Bella?" Emmett chuckled.

_Thank you for spoiling me and my man's … I mean Edward's moment._

I let them in and locked the door.

"Don't say anything," I warned before I ushered them into the kitchen.

"Hey…Uh, ahem, Rosalie," That was Edward.

"Holy Fuck…" That was Emmett. And then he adjusted his junk in front of everyone.

_Great, now I'm picturing him naked. Thank you, Mr. Emmett for the fucked up visual._

"Dinner is served." Rose giggled.

Emmett looked like he would have eaten Rose instead.

_Another fucked up visual. Stop it Bella! _

During dinner Emmett was ignored by Rose and he didn't mind; he just ate and stared. Edward told me that he needed more time to figure out what to do about the blond ponytail man. I told him that was fine and then I remembered my promise to myself to find out more about this emerald-green eyed stranger.

"Edward, what's your last name?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I stiffened. I was worried how she would have reacted when I told her my last name was Cullen. I looked at Emmett who was too busy ogling Rosalie's boobs.

_What the fuck is with them anyway? _

Just then the house phone rang and because she was the closest, Bella got up to answer. I thanked heaven and ate some more pasta.

"Hello?"

I could only hear Bella's side of the conversation.

"Angela what's wrong?"

"What happened to him?"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at me. I snapped my fingers at Emmett who immediately joined us back in reality. Fear radiated from Rosalie as she glanced between the three of us. Bella stayed silent as that Angela broad ranted. I couldn't hear much but it sounded frantic and Bella looked more and more distressed as she went on.

"I'm so sorry Angela." She sounded close to tears, "Yea, I'll do that."

She hung up the phone and slumped into her seat. I reached over and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" I asked as she placed her head in her hands.

"Angela's father, Mr. Weber, owns the bookshop I work at. He was killed about after 6 o'clock and the neighbours say a group of men were terrorizing the area looking for a short brunette girl. My employee file from the store and a picture of me at last year's book drive were stolen." She took a deep breath.

"Anything else?"

"O-on-o," She paused, "O-one of the men, had a blond, p-po-ponytail,"

My heart dropped when I heard her stutter. Emmett took out his gun and went through the back door.

"Where is he going?" Rosalie asked.

"They're probably watching the house." I answered; it was what I would have done. They both went pale.

I wondered what our next move should be; Jasper and I thought we had at least one more day to sort this out. We had to leave right then.

"Go upstairs and pack one bag each, take only whatcha need." They remained seated. "Now!" I urged. "And change ya clothes. Put on jeans, sweaters and sneakers."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Emmett came back in.

"One car down the road, two goons and no buttons." He meant they weren't made men; so we could have killed them and the Volturi family couldn't really do anything about it.

"Alright, they know I'm here so I'll make sure they see me leave. Imma drive around the block and park. Then we sneak up on 'em and take 'em out. Maybe they haven't called James yet," He nodded. "Tell the girls to stay inside until we come and get 'em."

I put on my coat and headed out the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the goons' car. I knew they were amateurs; they were too close to the house. So I started to whistle and got in my car. I drove off; looking in my rear-view mirror if they would follow me. They didn't. I parked on the other street and jumped Bella's back fence. Emmett met me and we crept through the neighbours' yard until we passed the goons in their car.

We moved along the side of the house and hid in some shrubs that divided two properties. Silently, we approached the car and I took the drivers side while Emmett took the passenger's. They didn't even see it coming, like I said; amateurs. I thought they were having a conversation but then realized that the driver was on the phone.

"E. Cullen is with the broad. I just saw him leave a while ago. He left one of his goons there."

I pointed my gun in his face and Emmett did the same with the other bastard.

"Gi' me the phone." I said menacingly. He handed me it and I put it to my ear.

"Rossi… How are you?" I smiled. " Ya know you should really get smarter guinea bastards. These ones never even saw us coming."

"Fuck you Cullen. I'll get that bitch." He sneered.

"You can fucking try." I knew there was no bargaining with James so I didn't even attempt it. "The bodies will be here when you're ready for 'em."

I ended the call and we pumped the goons full of slugs.

"Where are we taking the girls?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I took off my leather gloves and dropped them a garbage bin near by. It was empty so I lit a match and watched the gloves burn.

"I got a cousin." Emmett said. "She lives over in Tennessee on a ranch. Let's go pay her a visit."

I didn't want to impose on anybody. I told him that.

"I put her up; she lives alone but she loves company and she has lots a space."

I didn't know where else to go. "Alright; just for a little while until I figure something out."

"Imma give her a call."

"What's with you and Rosalie anyway?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Whatever," It wasn't my fucking problem.

When we got back to the house the girls were ready and waiting.

"We still have to leave." Emmett said bending to grab one of the girls' bags.

"Wait." Rosalie ran into the kitchen and came back with a wet hand towel. She wiped Emmett right hand which was covered in blood spatter.

"Grazie." He said lowly.

"Sure," Rosalie backed away.

_So fucking awkward._

"Whose blood is that?" Bella asked. I sighed; what was I supposed to say?

"Bella it was either us or them. We don't need to know the details."

_Thank you Rosalie. _

"Let's go." I grabbed one of the bags and we walked to Emmett's car. After putting the cars in the trunk we got in. I rode shotgun and Emmett drove with the girls in the back. We reached my car on the other street and I got out.

"Ya girls gonna ride with Emmett?" I said hoping Bella would want to ride with me.

"I wanna ride with you…" Bella stated "If that's alright."

"That's okay Bella," Outwardly I just smiled while mentally I did a back flip.

"You staying Rose?" Bella asked softly.

"If Emmett's okay with it; I'd like to." Rosalie said quietly. Now we were waiting on Emmett to answer. He didn't.

"We gotta go." I reminded them.

"Fuck you Emmett!" Rosalie opened the door and got out.

Bella followed. They walked over to my car and Bella got in the back and made space for Rosalie.

"I am such a fucking idiot."

"No argument there." I paused. "Em," I shook my head in Rosalie's direction. He sighed.

"I gotta pick up some stuff at my place. You want me stay with 'em right?"

I nodded; it was his cousin. "I'll follow you."

The drive to Emmett's place was quiet. Rosalie stared out the window dejectedly. Bella met my eyes in the rear-view mirror and smiled sadly. We parked and waited. Emmett came out five minutes later with two black travel bags. I was sure one had guns and the other had clothes. It was all prepacked; just in case. My crew was instructed to keep bags like those ready.

Emmett put them in his backseat and walked over to us.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for being such a fucking dick. I know you apologized and I forgive you. Anyway, It's gonna be a long drive and I would really love it if you rode with me." He looked down and scratched his head. "Please?"

On the inside I laughed. _Fucking Pussy. _

"Come on Rosalie," I added from the front seat, "Emmett's ready to hand over his balls. The least you could do is ride with him."

Rosalie looked to Bella and I hoped that she would go; I really wanted to be alone with Bella. Bella nodded and hugged Rosalie. Emmett opened the door and offered Rosalie his hand. She took it. Bella crawled into the front seat and buckled up.

"What was that about?" I asked as I pulled out of Emmett's parking lot.

"I've been having Rose-Emmett drama all day. I don't need to relive it. Ask ya boy."

"I did. He wouldn't say. Emmett's usually really loose and funny. I've never seen him so tense but I'm not that interested." I laughed.

"I like him." Bella stated. I felt a surge of jealousy; I couldn't help it.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Of course," She paused then added, "but, not how I like Emmett."

_What the fuck?_

"How do you like Emmett?" I tried to sound casual but failed.

"Like a friend," She said simply. I relaxed.

"So how do you like me?" I stopped at a red light.

"Not like a friend." She whispered and I noticed that she was staring. Her chocolate orbs looked depthless and were intense; it was like she could see through me. I swallowed and zoomed in on her mouth; she bit her bottom lip. It was plump and pink; I wanted to kiss her. I wondered how she tasted and automatically licked my lips. We both leaned in at the same time and just as we were about to touch Emmett pulled up on the right.

"Hey… Lovebirds; It's been on green for two minutes. Stop smooching and pay attention." He laughed.

"Just drive Em," I grumbled.

_Cockblocker. _

"I'm invited to the wedding right Bells?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure Em," She laughed as he overtook us. I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry bou that." I said as I drove off.

"No worries, So what did you do today?"

"I had to take care of some business. I'm an…" I cleared my throat. "…entrepreneur."

I usually never had a problem with lying to people. But lying to Bella just felt wrong. It wasn't exactly a lie; I was an entrepreneur. But how was I supposed to explain Bella that some lowlife bookie tried to keep his tribute to me on a huge score and that I had to teach him a lesson so he wouldn't steal from me again? Or that a creep beat up one of Jasper's girls last night and that we had to find him. First, we let the girls have at him. Then we ended the miserable bastard's life.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not."

"I know we just met and you don't have to tell me everything but don't lie." She sounded hurt as she stared out the window.

I felt my heart sink. "Look at me," she refused. "Look at me!"

Slowly she turned her face.

"I will never lie to you. But there are some things I can't tell you." I paused. "I'm…"

"I understand." She said and just then my phone rang. It was my father; I didn't answer it.

"Can you tell me who that was?"

"My father," I looked over at her and she was eyeballing me.

"So… why didn't you answer?" She sounded suspicious.

"We don't see eye to eye on something."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that important."

I wondered if she would have felt the same if I told her we argued about her.

"It is important."

"Hmmm," She sounded disbelieving.

"What is it Bella?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

_So that's what you're worried about. _

"No. But, I've got my eye on this little brunette." I shrugged, "She doesn't believe a word I say though. Think ya could put in a good word for me?" I winked and she giggled.

_Love that sound._

"I believe you, Edward." She smiled.

My heart fluttered; I had a feeling that this was the start of something beautiful.

_Great now I'm a fucking pussy. _

My phone beeped signalling I had a voice message. I played it.

"Edward, don't think you can just drop everything to save this girl. You have responsibilities and an obligation to La Famiglia."

_Fuck you Carlisle._

* * *

** A/N: Tell me what ya think. All forms of criticism welcome. ****(Please review)**

**To my five reviewers - Nuff nuff love and respect from Jamdom :) **

**To the 30-odd persons who put 'Protection' on Story Alert and Favourites - Nuff Love and respect :).**

**I would love you even more if you reviewed. *hint, hint***

**To the Anonymous people - One love :) [I know you can't review; It's cool.]**

**Thank you all for reading regardless of which category you fall in. :)**

**I should change my pen-name to "still looking for Beta" cause that's what I'm doing. **

**Interested? Yea, you reading this right now... PM me. :)**

**Chapter 5 and the pixie coming your way soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Hideout

**Disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight ... I own a red HP camera. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Hideout

**BPOV**

It took us four days to drive from Staten Island, New York to Hendersonville, Tennessee. Edward said we had to avoid New Jersey because that was where the blond ponytail man, James, lived.

_Ugh… even his name sounds evil._

So we drove through Pennsylvania, West Virginia and Kentucky until we reached Tennessee. Each state had a different air about it. The further we got away from New York the cleaner the air got. I had never travelled to the south before and I was taking in all the scenery even if it was mostly cattle, horses and sheep on open land. I liked it.

Bathroom breaks were far and few in between and we ate junk for the whole trip. Rose and I tried to get the guys to eat healthier. Emmett said salads are chick food and Edward said there just wasn't enough time. He wanted us to reach safety because he couldn't let anything happen to us. I think I fell a little harder for him when he said that.

At nights we stopped at cheap motels and got adjoining rooms. I slept with Rose in one room and the guys were in the other. However, I doubt they even slept. It's like they were just never tired or were on some drug. When I asked they said they took shifts and got like four hours of sleep each. I felt guilty that they were losing sleep over me. Edward said it was okay as normally they wouldn't be sleeping if they were at home.

_Suspicious._

Emmett and Rose seemed like they were progressing in their relationship. They hadn't labelled it yet but they were always holding each other's hand when we stopped for food, bathroom breaks or clothes. Edward hadn't brought any clothes so we had to buy some for him. When I asked why he didn't pick up some at his apartment. He said James was probably watching his apartment.

I tried not to think of the blond ponytail man and focused on enjoying my time with Edward. He was funny, intelligent, devilishly handsome and extremely jealous. This guy hit on me in the Pennsylvania Wal-Mart and made the mistake of touching my arm. Edward nearly killed him. Emmett had to separate them. I helped Edward clean off the guy's blood of his hands.

_I have a feeling I'll be doing this often. _I thought when I wiped the last drop of blood off.

So whenever we stopped I avoided guys at all costs and let Edward drape his arm over my shoulder as we shopped or walked. I was tucked into his side while he glared at every male passer-by. He was like a dog defending his property; he should have just peed on me because after a while it got ridiculous. When I told him I thought he was being a Neanderthal; he started using the female bathrooms with Rose and me. I didn't say anything else after that and except for the Wal-Mart thing, the drive was thankfully uneventful.

The ranch wasn't really in Hendersonville; it was a few miles outside of it. We turned off the main road on to a dirt one flanked by trees on each side. It was well hidden. After a while the trees thinned and open land appeared on each side and Emmett said he and his cousin owned it all. We approached the fenced in homestead which was medium sized, organized and clean. Well, as clean as a farm could be. There was a red barn to the extreme left in the distance and a few other buildings I couldn't identify. We parked in front of the main house which was two stories with a porch that wrapped all the way around. From the roof of the porch hung swing-seats decorated with random cushions that somehow fit together. We got out and a child-sized person with dark short hair ran out and jumped on Emmett. He caught her.

_Maybe a niece?_

"Emmett!" She squealed. "I've missed you so much, darlin'," Her little southern drawl was cute.

Emmett squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheeks. "Ali, I've missed you too."

He put her down and we saw that it was an adult but she was very short and small.

_Wife of the cousin?_

You could see that they adored each other. Rose stiffened beside me and I rubbed her arm.

"Guys, this is Alice, my cousin. Ali, these are…"

_Oh! She is the cousin. _

"Wait!" she shouted and started to jump up and down, "Let me,"

_So much energy. _

She skipped to Edward. "The only other male so, you're obviously Edward, the boss."

_The boss of what? _Rose and I shared a look and she mouthed 'Mafia' and I shook my head.

"Yes, Alice. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she slapped it away.

"No-no-no, honey, I'm a hugger!" She said quickly and they hugged.

She bounced over to us. It's like she couldn't stay still or walk like normal people.

_Must be a cokehead too. _

She looked at me. "Isabella… yea?"

"Yes." I said and she broke into a massive grin. My cheeks hurt for her and I wasn't even smiling that wide. We hugged and she whispered "I just know we're going to be great friends, sugar." She sounded sincere and I couldn't help but like her. She was energetic, happy and friendly and it didn't seem fake.

"Call me Bella." I said as I released her.

She turned to Rose. "So that leaves you Rosalie. You're all Emmett talks about." They hugged and Rose relaxed visibly.

"His words don't do you justice. Every call, everything I hear is about his Rosie. Rosie is so beautiful, so smart, so sexy and so loving. A great cook; he loves your food, says you're as good as his mother was. Now, usually I talk and he listens. 'Cause I'm a bit talkative but we're on the phone and I can't even get in a word edgewise. He goes on and on about how you're absolutely perfect in everyway, how you might be the one and he's so excited and never felt this way before in his life and speaking of life; he's never letting…"

I don't think she took a breath the entire time and I was waiting on her to faint from lack of oxygen.

"Ali! Stop embarrassin' me!" Emmett screamed while he and Rose blushed scarlet. I grinned at the scene. I liked Alice even more then.

"But, you two are together, yea?" She looked to Emmett and the colour drained out of his face. He scratched his head.

_Fuck! _

"Yea, we are." Rose pulled Alice's attention to her. Alice grinned like a happy maniac and Emmett looked shocked. Hell, I was floored.

"Oh, I'm so happy y'all are here!" She jumped on the spot while clapping her hands.

_Really? We hadn't noticed._

She took our arms and headed for the house. "Get the luggage boys, dinner's on the stove!" She was loud.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about my cousin's crazy ass. She was a crack baby." Emmett laughed.

_No shit Emmett. _

"I'll get you for that Emmett." Alice laughed and then she patted Rose's arm. "Rosalie let me tell you about the time Em and I went to the beach as kids."

"Ali," Emmett warned.

"Oh hush it, Rosalie don't let Emmett scare ya. He's just a giant teddy under all that muscle. Let's get y'all settled and we can tell stories over dinner."

* * *

**EmPOV**

My cousin Alice was a lot to take in all at once but she was a good person deep down. I knew this was the best place for Bella and my Rosie.

It was far from Jersey and James. The land and house was in Alice's name and they would never figure out that we were here. Also, I could visit my cousin, she would make new friends and I could watch over and protect all the girls.

I had a selfish reason too. I recommended this place was because I wanted to keep my Rosie near. She was a little difficult but I was making headway and for that I was grateful. I could handle Rosie.

I carried Rosalie's bag to her after dropping mine off in my room. She was coming out of the bathroom as I entered her room.

"Here's ya bag. Where you want it?"

"The bed's fine." I placed it down and pulled her to me.

"I'm not complaining but how come you didn't tell me we're together?" I rubbed my thumb across her cheek.

"I thought it was obvious after these past four days." She whispered staring up me with those blue eyes I loved looking into.

"Rosie, I will never assume anything else about us. You have to tell me."

She pulled my face down to kiss me. "We." Kiss "Are." Kiss "Together."

We started making out and I felt my stomach tighten. I tried to keep my hands to myself; I didn't wanna grope her like a horny bastard. Her hands roamed freely and landed on my ass. She squeezed it and gently forced her tongue was in my mouth. I vaguely wondered how far away sex was. We had just started and I didn't want to push her; I could wait. Her body felt wonderful against mine and I tried to pull away before she could feel my growing erection but she held me tightly and braced against it.

"Fuck," She whimpered against my mouth, "You're huge aren't you?"

"Everything on Emmett Island is super-sized." I chuckled.

She smirked. "I wanna try all the rides."

I loved that she went along with it. Before I could tell her that I would be always open for her there was a knock on the door.

"I know you two are in there." Bella's voice came through the door. "Alice says dinner's ready."

After one last kiss I told her I was ready whenever she was and that there was no rush; I would wait for her.

I opened the door for her and walked out behind her. She grabbed my hand and we bumped into Edward on the way down to dinner.

"Rosalie, mind if I steal Emmett for a minute."

"Sure, Mafia Boss, just make sure you give him back." Rosie laughed when we looked at her like we thought she was crazy. "I heard what Alice said. You should tell Bella soon. I'm fine with it but I don't know how she'll take it though. She seriously believes that you're not in that business. No matter what I say I can't convince her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rosalie." He grinned.

"Sure you don't." She smirked.

I shook my head and we kissed before she went down the stairs. I watched her leave; she didn't know she carried my heart with her.

_Way too early for me to say 'I love you' right? _

I loved the way her hips moved in those tight jeans. I wanted to peel them off with my mouth.

"Oi!" Edward snapped his fingers, "Em,"

"Yea, boss?"

"I'm happy you've finally worked out that shit. But, you keep day-dreaming like that and you're gonna put 'em in danger."

_Fuck, he's right. _

She was all I thought about those days and I would murder any fucker who put his hands on her. I frowned; I've got to step this shit up.

"It's alright," He grinned, "I can't keep my mind off Bella either; they have us under some fucking spell. Maybe it was the coffee."

I laughed, "Naa, So what's up?"

He got serious again. "I'm bringing the guys down."

"What ya gonna tell Bella when you bring a whole crew of criminals down here?"

"I won't lie. I'll say I paid them to protect her; which is somewhat true." He crossed his arms. "Ya know I can't admit that I'm in the mafia and that I have a crew unless she's my wife. And you can't tell Rosalie either."

"I didn't." I met his eyes, "Ya know she's way too smart for her own use."

"I know you didn't," He paused, "There's something else too. Bella's house burned down."

"Ya fucking serious?" I shouted.

He nodded. "I called Jasper on the disposable cell. Told him to come and carry the rest of the crew. They should be here tomorrow. They don't stop at nights like we did. The night we left the house was set on fire. Two male bodies were found inside."

"So the fucker put his goons in there and cocktailed it?"

"It was on the news."

"Do we tell them?"

The girls were homeless now; they had a right to know. Rosie could always move in with me, and I'm sure Edward wanted Bella with him. I smiled at the idea of us living together like a couple.

"After dinner," I nodded and we headed to the food. Good thing too; I was getting hungry.

* * *

**BPOV**

Inside the house was really beautiful. It was very modern and chic yet it still had that country feel. Alice said she decorated it herself and I complimented her sense of style. I liked her clothes too. She told me she had the perfect country girl outfit for me and that we'd play dress up one of these days. I wanted to never leave.

"Finally!" Alice screamed. She really needed to stop that. "What were two doing so long?"

"Calm down pixie ... We were just discussing business," My velvet retorted.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett entering the room. I smiled as he took his seat beside me and put his hand on mine under the table. Emmett sat beside Rose and picked up a roll. Alice slapped his hand and he dropped it.

"Ya know we say grace roun' these here parts before we eat." Alice drawled.

Before the guys came down I learned that Emmett moved her to Tennessee after they lost all their family in a plane crash three years ago. He had to stay in New York on business. I asked her if she knew what type of business they did. She asked us what we thought they did. I said entrepreneurs and Alice said 'Somethin' like that."

Rose said Mafia. Alice said nothing and studied the table.

_Suspicious._

It was then that I realized he was in the Mafia. Not only in it, but probably a big boss. I needed more information. So I asked Alice if she had a computer and Internet.

"Yes, I do. It's in the downstairs office. We're very modern out here. You can use it whenever you need to." Was her reply.

I said my thanks.

Alice said grace and we started to eat.

"So you take care of the farm by yourself?" Rose asked.

"I am the manager but I get a little help from the Blacks." Alice said.

I dropped my fork. "The term is African-American." I knew that people in the south were a little backwards when it came on to freedom and rights of African-Americans. But, I never took Alice for a racist; she was too nice.

Alice laughed. "No Bella, the Blacks are a family of four Indians. You'll meet them tomorrow."

"Sorry," I mumbled picking up back my fork feeling like an asshole.

"So just five of you; It's a decent sized farm."

"We manage." Alice shrugged.

"What are their names?" Edward asked sceptically.

"There's Billy and his wife Sue and their children Leah and Jacob." Alice stopped eating "I trust them Edward, they've been with me since I came out here years ago."

"I don't know, maybe they should leave."

"Why would they leave?" I asked.

"I'm trying to hide you Bella; the less people that know where you are the better."

"No, I don't want to put a hold on anybody's life. They stay. I'd rather go before I put an entire family out of work."

"You're not holding up my life Bella, I wanna help you guys." Alice resumed eating, "And I have a feeling this will all work out." She winked and smiled. "I know things."

"Thank you Alice," I looked to Edward. "They stay."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward,"

He sighed. "James will do anything to get to you. I'm trying to make you see how serious…"

"I said 'No'. Now drop it!" I was getting pissed off.

How many more people were going to suffer because of me?

"I didn't wanna tell you but, your house burned down." Edward said quietly.

"What?" I yelled.

"James burnt down your house." He raised his voice. "This is serious, Bella."

"No-no-no-no…" I looked to Rosalie who had her face buried in her palms. She was crying.

_First Angela's father now the house. _

I started to hyperventilate. We had no where to go. The house, with all of mom and dad's stuff was gone and it was all my fault. Despair started creeping in. I was on the run from a mafia murderer. I had resigned myself to the fact that I probably wasn't going to get out of this alive. And now even if I did escape James there was nothing to go back to.

"Bella…" Edward sounded so distant, "Bella…"

Everything slowed down, even Edward's voice and it sounded distorted. I felt myself falling before the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella fainted.

_Fuck. _

I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up to carry her to her room. I liked the feel of her weight in my arms. As I made the trek up Rosalie and Emmett followed.

"She'll be up in 15 minutes." Rose sniffled.

"She's done this before?" I asked as I kicked the door open.

"Yea, whenever she gets really stressed it flips a switch and she's out like a light."

"What do I do?" I lowered her on the bed.

"Just wait."

So we waited on Bella to rejoin the world of the conscious. Alice brought cold compresses and I put them on Bella head. Emmett sat in a chair in the corner with Rosalie in his lap. They were whispering; well Rosalie was crying softly and Emmett was talking. He was probably consoling her. But I didn't give a fuck, my girl was out cold and I had no one to console. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I paced the room. Finally, I heard signs that she was waking up.

"Edward…" She whispered. My heart swelled at the fact that she called for me.

"I'm here Bella," I held her hand. "I'm right here."

"Edward," She sounded stronger and I helped her sit up. She looked across the room where Rosalie and Emmett were still whispering; their heads together. "Rose,"

Rosalie looked up and wiped her face. Then she slid off Emmett's lap and walked over.

"I'm sorry," Bella croaked.

"It's okay Bellflower, we'll be alright."

"But…"

"Fuddgetaboutit." Rose hugged her, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore, there's nothing we can do that will change it."

"I love you Rose,"

"I'd take you over the house any day. I love you Bella." They released each other and Rosalie made for the door. Emmett headed for the door.

"We're just across the hall okay?" Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and they left.

I looked to Bella who was getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Please don't leave." She turned around to face me.

"I'm not leaving." I replied.

"I mean, tonight, I would ask Rose but I don't wanna cockblock Emmett and Lord knows she could use a good shag for all the shit I'm causing." She shook her head, "I did not just say that to you. What I'm saying is, sleep with me?"

I grinned; I was enjoying her awkwardness.

She smacked her hand against her forehead, "No that's not what I'm saying, I mean, ya know; in my bed… with me… platonically. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea; Imma virgin." She smacked her face this time. "You know what… it's okay. Don't… "

_A 23 year old virgin? Hallelujah. _

"I will sleep with you Bella," I walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "Can I clean up first?"

She hugged me. "Yes. Half an hour?"

"Sure babe,"

I walked out of there before my semi-hard erection got harder and started poking Bella.

_Go down ya stupid fuck ya. _

Nowadays my dick only stood up for Bella. When I went to the club Tuesday with Jasper the new girl offered me a BJ. It's not that I wanted it but usually my dick normally responded to any type of sexual advance from any good looking broad. I didn't even get a jump. But as soon as there was any mention or thought of Bella he was up and running.

Once he was up, there was no going down without a good choking and even that didn't completely satisfy him. I couldn't control him anymore. He was Bella's now. I reached my door down the hall and touched the knob.

_A one woman dick; never thought I'd seen the day. _The capo was laughing at me. M_aybe something was in the coffee they gave you._

_Maybe you love her… _The optimist chimed in.

_Naa, maybe you're turning into a fanook. _The capo continued laughing but he was afraid of whatever this was; I could see it. I was too.

_Look we don't know what that feels like, the only female we love is our mother._

"But, it doesn't feel like that." I said to myself.

"It's not supposed to." I turned to see Alice standing behind me in the hallway.

"Eavesdropping is wrong little pixie," I chuckled and turned the knob hoping I could hide in my room.

"And talking to yourself aloud is a sign of mental insanity." She stepped closer and shrugged, "Not really, a lot of people do it."

"Talk to themselves aloud?"

"Yea," She paused "Don't fight the feelings Edward you have for Bella; there are other battles that you actually have a shot of winning to be fought." She smiled.

I didn't know what she meant.

"Blond, ponytail man?"

"You've been talking to Bella?"

"No, she was showering when I knocked on her door. I just know things."

She tapped her temple, "But when the time comes the amount love you have for Bella will determine whether she lives or dies."

_Bella dying? That won't fucking happen. _

"I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes," She smiled,

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No, Edward. Goodnight and oh… Bella's door creaks if you pull it too fast."

_How does she do that?_

"I just know things." "You just know things." We said simultaneously.

"Goodnight Alice." I smiled.

I hurriedly showered and put on sleep pants. Thoughts of Bella dying killed my erection. I slung a T-shirt over my shoulder just in case she was uncomfortable with my bare chest. I hope she wouldn't be; I hated sleeping in clothes and had too many on already. I headed to Bella's room. I heard a guttural noise and I put my ear to Rosalie's door. There was low moaning and grunting.

_Lucky fucker. _

I knocked on Bella's door.

"Ya decent?" I opened the door slowly, heeding Alice's warning, and stuck my head in.

"Ya didn't even want for me to answer, suppose I wasn't decent?." She giggled and ran a brush through her wet hair.

_Love that sound._

"Maybe I wanted to see something." I shrugged and walked in.

"Such a pervert," She giggled again and it went straight to my dick.

_You have no idea. _

"You're the one who asked me to sleep with you and I'm the pervert?" I flopped on the bed face down. She put down the brush and turned off the light.

"Thank you." She got under the covers and faced me. We stared for a while before she broke the silence.

"Could you hold me for a while?"

I nodded and we rearranged ourselves. She fit so perfectly against me.

It was at that moment that I knew that I would never want to sleep without Bella in my arms again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think; all forms of criticism welcome. **

**Nuff Nuff love and respect to my reviewers and those who put me on story alert and favourites. :) **

**I live to update for you guys. :)**

**To the others - Thanks for taking the time to read it. :) **

**Since I'm still Beta-less I would really appreciate it if you helped me edit it.**

**Find any mistakes? Send me a PM and I'll fix it. **

**Next we meet Edward's crew in Chapter 6. :) **


	6. Chapter 6 The Crew

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight ... I own a very old Nintendo 64.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Crew

**EPOV**

I awoke to a cold bed and no Bella in my arms. I looked on the clock it was 4 am on a Sunday morning. I checked the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room, dining room and the laundry room. She was no where to be found. I tried not to panic. I walked out the front door and searched for signs of abductors. I didn't think she was taken because only James was after us and if he was here I wouldn't be alive.

Not wanting to disturb Rosalie and Emmett I choose to wake up Alice.

Before I knocked on her door she opened it.

_Weird._

Alice was wide awake with her face covered in some green gunk. Only her eyes and mouth were free of it.

_Must be a chick thing. _

"How do you… Never mind. Sorry to disrupt your … whatever but Ya know…"

"Try the office." She cut me off and I glared at her incredulously. It was very strange that she kept answering questions before I asked them.

She smiled, "I know…"

"Yea, I know you just know things." I cut her off. "Thanks, pixie."

"Anytime and Edward go easy on her." She closed her door and I headed to the office.

_What did she mean by that?_

Sure enough, Bella was there on the computer. I snuck up behind her to see what she was doing. On the monitor was a newspaper article about the alleged Cullen Mafia Empire. I remember it came out a few years ago when I got pinched on a weapons charge. I was acquitted after the star witness and the guns that were in evidence mysteriously disappeared. There was a photo of Carlisle, myself and Jenks, our lawyer, walking out of the court house.

I couldn't believe that Bella hadn't felt my presence behind her yet.

"Light reading?" I whispered in her ear. She jumped and picked up a stapler.

"Oh, it's just you" Bella sighed and placed her hand over her heart, "Fuck, don't do that." She sat back down and continued reading.

"What were you going to do? Staple me to death?" I laughed at her.

"Maybe," She snorted.

"What are you reading?"

"I'm reading about Edward Cullen. Funnily, he kinda looks like you and has the same first name." She paused, "But he's not because the Edward I know would have told me something about this. He wouldn't have lied."

"I didn't lie." I hedged.

"No, you just didn't tell me. Same difference," She sounded hurt.

"I told you there are some things I can never tell you."

"Is it true?"

"Do you believe it?"

"... Yes," She whispered.

"Then it doesn't matter if it's fucking true or not does it?" I shouted.

Even though I know I had no reason to be, I was pissed. First, she was all naive and trusting. Now, she was asking questions and snooping like it hadn't been in her face all the while. At least Rosalie was up front about it.

"Believe anything you fucking want to, Bella." I spat out.

"How could I not have seen it ... You're a criminal!" She screamed.

"Emmett carried a gun while he stayed with you! I left with him in the dead of night to deal with the two men that were watching your house! What the fuck you think we were doing? Drinking fucking tea? I came back without my gloves and Emmett had blood on his hands. I killed for you Bella. Of course I'm a fucking criminal!"

_What the fuck am I saying? This broad has got me incriminating myself. I need to leave this fucking place._

"It's just not right!" She cried.

"It is what it is!" I shouted. "This is the only way I know how to help you, Bella!"

"I don't want your help! Oh, God! … I can't be in love with a murderer!" She screamed again.

_In love? I really need to get the fuck out of here. _

"I'm in this too deep already… You don't get a choice!"

"There's always a choice!" She was in my face.

"It's either this or death!"

"What? You're threatening me? What you gonna make me disappear like that witness?" She slapped my face and I tasted blood. "Well, fuck you! I've already got one death threat! You don't fucking scare me!"

"Don't. Hit. Me." I gritted out.

"What are you going to do about it?" She hit my face again.

"Kill me already!" She kicked my shin. "I'm ready to fucking die," She punched my gut. "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

I grabbed her arms. I wasn't going to hit her. But, she was making it so fucking hard not to. I pushed her against the wall and punched the wall beside her head. She flinched, but continued her shouting.

"Yea, that's it! Let's get it over with! Whack me Edward!" She was at the top of her voice.

I sighed and released her. I could never do anything to hurt Bella and I knew that she was just stressed. But there was no excuse for her behaviour and I was through dealing with her. I turned to see that we had woken up the entire house and that my crew was here.

_Just fucking great!_

Bella saw them too. "Who are they?"

"Evidently I'm a liar and a criminal so why don't you try to beat the fucking answer outta me?" I shouted.

"Fuck off, _Cullen!_" She spat the last word.

"You're such an ungrateful little bitch! I should have just left you for James to fucking rape and kill you!"

She faltered at my words and I walked away. I was beyond caring; Bella pushed me too far. The crowd that had gathered by the office door parted and let me through. I climbed the stairs to my room with out making eye contact with anyone. After breaking the wooden chair in my room with my bare hands I sank to the floor and rubbed my face.

I let Bella get to me. I've been accused of all those things to my face multiple times before and kept my cool. Bella's words hurt because I cared what she thought. I thought she had accepted it; accepted me. Like how Rosalie did with Emmett. But she didn't. She said she couldn't be in love with a murderer. She didn't want a murderer's help. Well fuck, I didn't want her. That was a lie and I was crushed by her words but I needed to figure out the next step. I was a Mafia boss; I needed to be strong for my crew.

I got up and took a shower. My mouth wasn't bruised that bad. There was just a little cut on the inside of my cheek. My shin and gut hurt like a motherfucker though.

_Damn it Bella!_

I put on my clothes; Italian loafers, black slacks and a grey button down and masked my face in indifference. I cleared my throat and checked my appearance in the mirror; I looked like myself. I didn't feel like myself but nobody else would know that.

When we stopped for clothes Bella encouraged me to buy t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. I did and for the drive down here I was dressed in them. But I also bought slacks and button downs which were what I normally wore.

I headed downstairs. My crew was spread out in the living room drinking coffee but I didn't see Jasper. I looked in the kitchen and saw him pouring himself a cup of coffee. Alice and Rosalie were cooking up a storm.

"Want a cup Eddie?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I didn't even register his Eddie comment. I just didn't give a fuck any more; the one person I wanted to talk to hated me.

Rosalie poured it and handed me the cup before going back to her cooking. She never said a word but her eyes looked sad.

"Salute," I said sipping the brew.

"Let's take a walk." Jasper motioned me over and we headed out the back door. We had walked off the back porch and out into the yard before he said anything.

"So what was this morning about?" He asked staring at the sun coming up.

"She googled me and couldn't deal with what she found."

"Oh, I knew that. I meant with you. Never seen you lose it like that."

"It hurt Jas… So fucking bad." I shook my head as if it would erase the memory, "I thought she had an idea and had accepted it already. But turns out she didn't."

"Why'd ya threaten her?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that James would kill her. I could never put my hands on her that way. But then she started hitting me and telling me to off her."

"Yea, you took a lot of blows. The Edward I knew would have stopped the very first one."

"I…" I sighed, "I don't know."

"I do… Ya love her Edward."

"Not anymore." I grumbled. There was no use in hiding it.

"It don't work like that. This is just a little petty argument; you'll fix it."

"I don't know how to fix this. I can't leave the business and I'm not sure Bella can overlook it." I raked my free hand through my hair.

"It'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just know things." He shrugged.

"I see you've met Alice."

"I like her ... a lot."

That was all he said. I knew there was more to it than that but I didn't really give a fuck at that point. I was miserable, so the world should be miserable too.

"I didn't call you guys down here so you can get your dick wet."

"Don't talk about her like that," Jasper sounded cold.

I laughed bitterly and threw away the rest of my coffee.

_Must be some love potion in that shit they're brewing._

"Speaking of that," He regained his normal calm tone. "What's the next move?"

"I don't know. They'll hide here for a while. I'll be going back to New York to continue business and watch James. I'm leaving Emmett and a few other guys. We'll wait to see what happens next."

"He's getting married to Victoria Volturi."

"When?"

"Couple weeks," He shrugged, "Little less than a month. Rumour has it the broad is knocked up."

"Meeting after breakfast."

"Alright," Jasper patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

"Yea, me too."

Jasper headed back inside and I stayed outside for a while. I watched the cattle graze and the other farm animals wake up. Alice called me for breakfast but I wasn't hungry for food. I needed Bella to accept me. But I also needed my pride and at the moment I had it and I wanted to keep it. I wouldn't be the first to apologize.

I felt some one's eyes on me and looked back to the house to see Bella in the window of her room. When she saw me turn my head she quickly shut the window and drew the curtains.

_Fuck you too._

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had put my ass on the line for her and that was how she repaid me. I was ready to go to war for her. I decided not to think about the ungrateful little bitch for the rest of the day.

Soon breakfast was over and Jasper had assembled the crew in the living room. I had no idea were the girls were. My crew consisted of Sam and Seth, the Mancini brothers, Ben Costa, Eric Ricci, Emmett, Jasper and myself. We made a good team and I trusted them as much as a Mafia head could. My father always told me to never trust any one not even him.

_This life is so fucked up. _

"Change of plans," I said walking into the room, "I'm leaving in a couple of days and I need four of you to volunteer to stay and protect the girls." I paused, "I won't force anyone one to stay with this pazzo broad."

Jasper and Emmett glared while the rest of the crew laughed along with me.

"Emmett I know you probably won't want to leave and I'd prefer if you stayed too. So that leaves three spots."

"I'll stay." Seth, the youngest of the crew, offered." She's got balls."

"Yea, Edward's balls." Jasper snorted and the rest of the crew laughed.

"In a vice grip," Emmett guffawed; more laughter.

"Alright, alright," They were my crew; we've been together for years. We lived like brothers; we messed with each other all the time. "Two more…"

"I'll stay with your little spitfire Boss," Sam volunteered.

"Me too," Eric leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

"Good. I'll make sure your interests are taken care of." I cleared my throat, "A family of four helps out on the farm, the Blacks, I want you to watch them. Someone clocks Bella all the time. Two take the perimeter and one with the other two girls." I paused, "Don't crowd them; watch from a distance. The girls don't leave the farm. If, there is a problem, get the girls and get out. Don't. Stay. Here. Call me and keep driving. Don't. Stop." i couldn't stress it enough.

"Where we going?" asked Seth.

"Just drive away from here. Ya know whenever we have a problem there's always a rat. I don't have to tell you what happens to rats." I looked around at all of them, waiting for a sign of discomfort or guilt. I saw nothing, "Let's have no problems. Capisce?"

"Yea, boss." The crew chorused.

"Who's taking the perimeter?" I asked, wanting to end this meeting.

"Eric, Sam, and Ben they slept on the way down." Jasper, my second in command, yawned. "Seth can take Isabella. Emmett's got the other two. You and I have business,"

"Get to work." I ordered and the crowd disbursed. I sat beside on the couch in the seat Emmett just vacated.

"What now, Jas?" I asked. "I wanna go sleep."

"No you wanna go hide," Jasper said knowingly. I hated that he was right. "Look, Edward, we were there watching you two since the shouting started. You were too wrapped up in each other to notice us. That's intense, that's real."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I raked my hand through my hair. "Is there actual business you want to discuss or is that it?"

"When we get back to NY, Midnight Sun is going to be audited by the IRS."

Midnight Sun was officially Jasper's club but, I was a silent partner.

"How are the books?"

"Cooked and ready to go. My informant told me three months in advance so I started to prepare from back then."

"The real books?"

"Are in the safe-house of our apartment building,"

"So if everything's fixed why are you telling me bout this?"

"Because boss man, you need to know." He poked me in my side.

"When is it?"

"Thursday at 3pm."

"Only legitimate business this week."

He nodded.

I got up to leave. "Now I know."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Did you say bodyguard?" I asked disbelievingly.

Seth Mancini stood in the doorway of my room and grinned at me. He looked like a kid as he nodded eagerly.

_Fucking gangsters roping kids into their fucked up world. _

"What happened to Emmett?" I put the book I was reading down and sat up in the bed.

"He couldn't watch all three of you at the same time." His grin downsized and he sobered up. "Don't worry Ms. Swan; I'll take good care of you."

_Ms. Swan? _

"Call me Bella. How old are you Seth?"

"No, Ms. Swan. The boss would cut off my fingers if I disrespected you like that." He laughed when the colour drained from my face. "I'm joking. The Boss is a great guy. He's just a little rough around the edges is all." he looked at me pointedly.

He was sending me a message. I got it, didn't change my mind about Edward being a murderer though.

"I'm 19."

I regained my composure "How about Ms. Bella?"

"That'd be alright." His grin appeared again.

I was curious as to how a kid like him got into the Mafia and did he even want it?

"How did you get into… " I trailed off not knowing what to term it.

"The business?" He smiled mischievously. I nodded. "My brother Sam; he's around here somewhere, you'll meet him later."

I was angry that his brother inducted him into this life. He seemed like a good kid; someone that could have been successful.

"Did you want to?"

"Yea. But, Sam didn't want me to. See our parents were coked up fucks. Pardon my French." He said solemnly and I laughed. "Sam got in the business because he wanted a better life for us. He wanted to send me to college. He saved up for it and said I could be anything I wanted to."

I felt horrible about judging Sam so harshly and resolved to be very nice to him when I met him.

"I went to the boss behind his back and the boss told Sam. See, good guy."

"Yea, yea, I get it."

"Sam and I fought. I told him I was doing it whether he wanted me to or not. The boss made me join his crew because Sam wanted to keep an eye on me. That was two years ago."

"Where's _the boss_ now?" I sneered.

"Downstairs with Jasper last time I checked."

"Alright Seth, so what do we do now?"

"Do what you'd normally do. I'm just going to keep an eye on you."

I had been cooped up in this room since after the fight with Edward. I wanted to get out. I hated the bodyguard thing. But Seth was turning out to be great company and I didn't feel like moping in my room.

"Come on. Imma take a walk and see if Alice needs any help."

"She tha really tall one with the blond hair and the hot bod?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, that's Rosalie my sister and she's Emmett's so take youse eyes off.'

"Oh, well." Seth shrugged, "I like ya too, Ms. Bella, ya know." He winked and I giggled. He was too cute.

I put on my chucks and we headed out into the hallway. Just then Edward came up stairs and we stared at each other as we passed. He looked angry, hurt and confused.

I had hurt him with my words. Was he really that bad a person? He saved me and was still protecting me even though I hit him in front of everybody; even sent for his crew. So what if he was a criminal? He had feelings for me and had not done anything to hurt me. Not even when I pushed him to the limit. I was judging him so hard.

He looked away and instantly I felt the loss. What was I going to do? He probably never wanted to talk to me again. I wanted to rake my fingers through his sex hair and tell him we were fine. But, I couldn't and we weren't. I was confused too. My heart and brain were at war.

_I love him, so what if he's a criminal?_

_He does horrible things to people for a living, what are ya? Blind?_

_He's a good person. Seth said so. Edward won't hurt us. _

_Seth's a criminal too and yes he will._

_I don't believe that._

_I do…_

"Ms. Bella?" Seth was standing in front of me waving his hand. "Earth to Ms. Bella."

"I'm here, Seth."

"Ms. Bella, this is Houston." He made static noise with his mouth. "We thought we lost you for a while back there. We're happy that you're back with us." He laughed.

I punched his arm. "Shut up."

"Oww… Wow. Ya sure can pack a punch. The boss must be in wicked pain." He laughed.

I sighed. I didn't mean to hit Edward but I was just so angry.

"Ms. Bella, I'm sure he's fine." Seth offered. "Let's look for the little one eh?"

Seth and I walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. On the porch sat a blond man with clear blue eyes. His presence was very calming and I felt at peace around him.

"Hello, Ms. Swan my name is Jasper Cullen. I'm the brother of the idiot that is in love with you." He held out his hand.

_Wow, do all the gangsters around here have manners?_

I laughed. "In love? Yea, right. Edward hates me." I took his hand, "Call me Bella."

He shook it firmly but gently. "I highly doubt that… Bella," He winked.

_Its official all gangsters wink. _

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked changing the subject. His eyes lit up.

_Strange… _

"They're in the garage; Rosalie is fixing a broken tractor with Emmett." He pointed to a building.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome Ma'am. Seth."

"Later J," Seth and Jasper touched fists.

Seth and I walked towards the wooden structure. It was one of the buildings I saw when we first arrived but couldn't identify what it was. The sun was out but it wasn't scorching yet.

"That's Sam, my brother." Seth pointed to a huge man of Emmett proportions who was walking the farm. As we got closer I saw the resemblance to Seth. They both had dark hair, the same skin tone and the same build. The facial structure was the same and Sam looked like an older, thicker version of Seth. Sam also had a lot of scars, they made him look scary but I could tell he was a good person and he had been through a lot.

He approached cautiously as if he was afraid he might scare me. So I decided to bridge the gap.

"Hey, Mr. Mancini," I smiled genuinely.

"Ms. Swan," A deep baritone invaded my ears. "Please it's Sam to you."

I held out my hand. "Only if it's Bella to you,"

I looked at him expectantly. He smiled before he gently took my hand. "Okay, Is Seth annoying you?" He released my hand. "He can be a little…"

"I'm enjoying his company. Seth is a good kid," I looked over at Seth.

"Yea, he is." He looked over our heads to the house. "I gotta go. Goodbye Bella."

"Later Sam." I held up my fist and he laughed before he gently bumped it.

We walked into the garage and found Rose and Emmett bent over the tractor engine while Alice sat in the tractor seat. They tinkered a little before backing away and telling Alice to start it. Alice turned the key and the engine roared to life. Alice and Emmett slapped each other a high-five. Then Emmett lifted Rose up and kissed her; even though they were covered in grease and oil.

I was happy for them but also a little jealous. They fit so perfectly together. It worked for them. Would it work for Edward and me?

Alice turned the engine off.

"Hey," I said lamely as the little group turned to look at me. I suddenly regretted seeking out Alice.

"Look Bells, we fixed it!" Emmett bellowed.

Rose knocked the back of his head. "The engine is off dummy."

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"That's great." I tried to sound enthusiastic but failed. Rose looked at me sceptically. I ignored her. "Hey, Alice where are the Blacks?"

"Oh," She hopped down from the tractor, "I told them to take a day because I have lots of guests, I've never had so many people here before. I planning a huge dinner. You'll help right Bella?" Alice bounced and clapped her hands.

"Sure Alice. They guys'll love it."

"Who's this?" Rose asked looking at Seth who was looking at the vehicles. They were a few farm vehicles, Edward's El Camero, Emmett's car and a couple of black SUVs. I guessed that's what the body guards travelled down in. A couple bicycles sat in the corner.

"That's Seth." Emmett said wiping his hands with a rag. "He's a good kid."

"My body guard." I nodded. "Those bicycles working?"

"Yea," Alice said "Why?"

"Going for a ride." I said walking over to the bicycles hoping to make a hasty retreat.

"Bella," Rose called. "Imma clean up and we're going to talk while we make lunch okay? Be back in two hours and be careful."

"Yea sure, Seth." I motioned to the bicycle and he grinned like it was Christmas. I handed him the helmet after putting on mine.

"Ya sure ya can ride Ms. Bella?" he teased.

I got on my bicycle and shot out of the garage. "Watch me."

"Ms. Bella! Wait!" I could hear him behind me.

When I turned to look he was pedalling fast to catch up and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and his features looked panicked.

"Ms. Bella, Look where ya going!" He yelled, "Ms. Bella!"

I turned to see the bicycle falling in a big ditch and I was thrown into the air. I started to panic; my heart took residence in my mouth. I should have seen it coming. My clumsy ass should have never got on that bicycle.

"Bella!" My velvet sounded distressed.

I soared, gaining altitude and it felt like I was flying. I could see some of the animals on the farm, the barn and the house. The view was great but then I started to fall. I closed my eyes and I steeled myself, waiting to hit the ground but it never came.

I felt two sets hands holding on to me. When I opened my eyes I saw the other two members of Edward's crew grinning at me.

"Oh thank you God," I held my heart and tried to steady my breathing.

"No ma'am. My name is Eric and that's Ben." They chuckled at me and I blushed.

"You can put me down now." They did as I requested.

Seth reached me then. "Ms. Bella Ya okay?"

"Yea, I am."

"Oh, fuck! The boss is gonna kill me."

"I'll take care it Seth." I turned to them "Thank you, Ben and Eric, I can't…"

"Bella!" I turned to see my Velvet running towards me. "Are you okay? What the fuck were you doing on a riding bicycle?"

"I'm fine, Cullen!"

He grabbed me and pulled me to him. I felt the love flow from him to me. I held on tightly and I didn't wanna let go.

"Don't do that again." He whispered and I heard the relief in his voice.

He put his lips on mine and I felt the tension surrounding us dissipate.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you Edward. _My heart fist pumped the air.

"I'm fine, Edward." I whispered back. He looked reluctant to but he let me go and again I felt the loss.

"And you," He turned to Seth. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He slapped Seth's head hard. "I should…"

_Criminal! Criminal! Criminal! _My brain shook its head.

"Hey!" I yelled getting in between him and Seth. "Don't touch him! I wanted to ride the bicycle."

"It's okay Ms. Bella." Seth mumbled staring at the ground.

"No, it's not!" I grabbed Seth arm and headed for the house.

"That's right Bella! I'm always fucking wrong!" Edward shouted from behind me.

_Asshole._

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what ya think ... All types of criticism welcome in the form of reviews.**

**To my reviewers ... Oh man! Y'all make me wanna write for life. :)**

**To the subscribers ... Nuff nuff love and respect. :) **

**To**** the other visitors ... One love. :)**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**I'm still beta-less but I have a feeling that's gonna change soon. )**

**It's time for B&E to stop with the fighting, don't ya think?**

**I think so too. **

**Chapter 7 coming straight at you. **


	7. Chapter 7 Sides of Edward

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight ... I own an Oxford Student's Thesaurus.**

**Italian to English Translations;**

**Solo tu - Only you**

**Tesoro - Sweetheart**

**Tu pazzo Bella - You're crazy Bella.**

**Grazie a Dio - Thank God**

**Mia Figlia - My daughter**

**Non ucciderlo - Don't kill him.**

**Si lo faro -Yes, I will.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Sides of Edward

**EPOV**

I felt the bed depress with the additional weight of someone who climbed on top of me. I had heard the bedroom door open and had decided to pretend sleep until the right moment. My hand was wrapped securely around my desert eagle under the pillow beneath my head.

"Edward," the voice whispered nudging me.

I quickly flipped us over and pointed my gun in the intruder's face; it was Bella.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"Yea, it's me." I heard her voice clearly. "Ya think ya could get that outta ma face?"

"Sorry," I moved my gun and rolled off her. "What ya doing in my room Bella? It's 3 in the morning."

"I can't let ya leave without fixing this." She sounded sad. "Without fixing … us."

"There is no us." I clicked on the safety on my gun and put it on the bedside table. "Ya said so yaself."

It had been two days since the bicycle incident and Bella hadn't talked to me since I slapped Seth. I hadn't made any effort to bridge the gap between us either. It seemed hopeless; everything I said or did was wrong. I just stopped trying.

Now, it was Wednesday and I was leaving to go back to New York and take care of the business. I still had been ignoring Pops' calls and he had been very patient. Yesterday, he told Jasper that he was sending the private jet tomorrow and that if I wasn't on it he and Ma would be flying down to drag me back to New York. I caved because I was getting bored and I needed to get away from Bella. The fact that I wasn't able to interact with her while she was in arms reach really fucked with me in every single way possible.

But I was too full of myself and of pride to admit that to anyone. Even though I'm sure everyone saw that I was miserable. I stayed in my room when I wasn't taking over perimeter duty. I didn't have to but I wanted to catch a glimpse of Bella. She spent her days with Seth, her new best friend. What I wouldn't have given to be that kid for a day.

"I was lying to myself." She stated quietly and in the moonlight I saw the outline of her body as she lay on my bed. "I thought that I could do without ya. But, Edward I'm so fucked." She turned on her side to face me. "I need you; criminal and all. I don't care. Just tell me that you… you…"

She trailed off and I kept silent as I regarded the ceiling with rapt interest. I didn't know what to do. Bella had disrespected me in front of everyone. She hit me and interfered with Seth's discipline. She said she couldn't love a murderer. That was all she saw; a criminal. She didn't see the other side of me.

_Could I really forgive her?_

"Edward," She said after straddling me. "I'm so sorry… for everything. I know you're a good person. Seth said so like 25 times everyday; every chance he got."

_Thank you Mancini!_

Her chocolate orbs bore into mine. "I'm trying so hard right now. Say something." She bit her bottom lip and looked close to tears, "Please?"

I looked at her blankly and we shared another moment of silence. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

She made a move to get off me and I gripped her hips to hold them in place. I couldn't let her get away.

"I have conditions."

"Anything," She breathed huskily and the sound went straight to my dick. The one she was currently sitting on. I was sure she felt it but she gave no indication.

"Don't hit me again and don't disrespect me in front of my crew or in public. As long as we're alone you can say whatever you want."

"That's all?"

"Yea," I smiled, "I've never been in a relationship before so just be patient with me. People will tell you things about me. Don't believe them. Ask me before you make any hasty decisions. There are some things I can't tell you, but I will never lie to you and Bella?"

"Yea?"

"You have to trust me."

"I'm working on it." She looked down at the bed and picked invisible lint off the sheets.

"I know it's hard but I will never hurt you. I just can't." I lifted her chin.

"Okay Edward." She grinned. "I have a condition of my own."

I smacked my face; I should have seen this coming.

"No. Other. Women." She said poking my chest with each word. "I know how you gumbah WOPS operate."

I could deal with that. I couldn't get it up for anybody else anyway and I sure as hell wasn't looking for conversation with anybody but Bella.

"Solo tu, Come here, tesoro,"

She dipped her head and kissed me chastely.

"That's all I get?" I pouted, "Tu pazzo Bella!"

I growled and flipped her over. I hovered over her and stared down at my beautiful Bella. She giggled. I kissed her running my tongue along the outline of her lips. I gently begged entrance to her mouth and she slightly parted her lips and let me in. Our tongues mingled and I tasted her. Fresh, clean, feminine, wet, warm; I wanted to drown in it.

My hand crawled up under her tank top, across her stomach and found its purchase. She was bra less and her breast fit perfectly in my palm. I loved the feel of it. I heard her breathing increase as I rubbed the nipple between my pointer finger and thumb. She arched into my hand and moaned into my mouth.

"Edward?"

I stopped and removed my hand feeling guilty.

"Yea, tesoro?" I said lifting my head and gazing down on the loveliness that was my Bella. Her face was flushed and traced my finger along her cheek.

"Do you have to leave today?" She rubbed her hands along my bare chest.

I sighed and rolled unto my back. She put her head on my chest and I ran my hand through her chocolate locks.

"Yea,"

"When you will be back?" I felt her cool breath on my nipples. I shivered.

"Soon…" I answered carefully. I didn't know how long I would be gone. I couldn't exactly fly back and forth every week-end. That pattern would be too obvious to anyone watching. Hence the driving; but that took four days. It didn't make any sense.

But I wasn't going to make up with Bella and then desert her. I would find a way to see her and fix her problem.

"Tesoro, truthfully, it will be a while before I'm back. But I'll call you often how's that?" I kissed her forehead.

"How about every other night?" She sounded hopeful but also like she didn't want to pressure me. "I know you're busy and all."

"I promise." We sealed it with a kiss.

_Pussy!_The capo shouted.

_At least maybe now we'll get some, ever since he met Bella we haven't gotten any._The optimist/pervert fist pumped.

Bella yawned and I hugged her close. She was tired and I was horny. I also knew she wasn't ready for sex. I would always put her needs before mine.

"Sleep, Tesoro."

* * *

The next morning I woke up tangled with a sleeping Bella. I carefully extracted myself from her death grip and headed for the bathroom. I whistled a tune and for the first time since my fight with Bella I felt complete. I felt like myself. I vaguely wondered what the distance would do to us. I knew it would only strengthen us. I loved her.

A sleepy Bella stumbled into the bathroom and disrupted my musings. I had my dick hanging out. I didn't feel embarrassed; this between me and Bella was forever. I knew that because the two days without her were stifling. A lifetime would ensure my death.

"Sorry." She blushed, "You should really lock the door." She turned her back to me and I shook my dick twice before stuffing it back into my sleep pants.

"It's cool. I'm finished." I washed my hands and kissed her forehead. I wanted to kiss her mouth but she turned her face saying that she had stinky morning breath. I really didn't give a fuck. I wanted to kiss her.

"Go ahead." I stood in the bathroom waiting on her to use it.

"I can't pee with you watching me Edward."

"Why not? You just watched me."

"By accident!" She exclaimed. Then she looked at me strangely. "Ya have a pee fetish or somn? I'm up for experimenting with some freaky stuff but that's where I'll draw the line. I ain't pissing on you and you ain't pissing on me. How the fuck anyone finds that erotic is beyond me."

I laughed, "Fuck no. I'm just yanking ya chain."

Bella said the most awkward things at the worst time. It's like she had no filter or wasn't registering what she was saying. But she was up for freaky things, my dick twitched as I repeated her words in my head.

"Get out!" She took the roll of toilet paper and threw it at my head. I caught it.

"Let's see you use the bathroom without this." I waved the roll at her.

"Fuck, Edward!" She lunged at me but I held it out of her reach.

"Alright, baby. I'm sorry. One kiss and I'll give it to you."

"Not on the lips. I have horrible morning breath."

I nodded and turned my cheek to her. When she almost reached, I turned my head and caught her in a full on kiss. She didn't taste any different to me. She gasped and pulled away. She slapped my chest as I handed her the roll. I rushed out of the bathroom laughing before she could hit me again.

We got ready for the day. I was leaving in the late afternoon and would be landing in New York around 7pm. It was Wednesday so Jasper and I would be heading to Emmett's bar to collect tributes and handle business. Normally we would be at Midnight Sun but because of the IRS' upcoming visit only legal business would be conducted in our club this week.

After breakfast Bella did my laundry and helped me pack. I told her to keep my T-shirts, jeans and sneakers down here in Tennessee. I would only take my slacks and button downs. She was like my little woman as she flitted around. She did it like I asked. Bella washed, folded and ironed everything. Even my boxers; I think she was just nervous about me leaving and wanted to keep her mind off it.

Fuck, I wanted to keep my mind off it too. So I thought about getting her something that showed my appreciation. Nothing was too expensive for my Bella. I would have to get it in New York and get it down in Tennessee somehow.

Four o'clock came eventually and the crew plus the girls watched cautiously as we descended the stairs hand in hand. It was time to go and I had my suitcase. Ben and Jasper were ready and Eric was going to drive us to the hidden air strip just a few miles away. Those who were staying lined up on the porch to say goodbye. Alice was first in line.

"Bye my little propane-powered psychic pixie." I chuckled and hugged her. She had grown on me during the few days I had stayed with her. She laughed too.

"Bye Edward," She grinned and whispered. "And send the present for Bella to the Blacks they'll make sure we get it."

I nodded and didn't even need to question it anymore. I moved to the next person.

"Rosalie, keep Seth and Bella outta trouble for me eh?" We hugged and she laughed. "Make sure Em doesn't join them."

"No more bicycles, I promise. And I'll give Emmett a good smack if he does."

"Perfect."

Emmett was next in line. We did the one armed man hug and I whispered in his ear before letting go.

"Keep ya eyes and ears open. Watch out for a rat."

Emmett had as much as I did to lose when it came on to the situation with Bella. He was with Rosalie, Alice was his cousin and he adored Bella like a little sister. He would never jeopardize that for money, sex or power; which were often the reasons for betrayal. Neither did he have a personal vendetta against them nor me so; I knew he could be trusted.

"I will boss."

Seth sat on the railing and looked out unto the farm. Since Bella defended him we've kinda been at odds. He was a good kid and Bella was a little headstrong so I really couldn't blame him. Plus he put in a good word for me with Bella.

"Seth…" He looked up.

"Yea Boss?"

I walked over to him and gave the man hug.

"We're cool." I said "Watch Bella for me. If she gets to be a little too much just call Rosalie or Sam. They'll know how to handle her."

He nodded and smiled. "I won't let ya down again, Boss." He eyes twinkled.

I fist bumped Sam on the way to the car and told him to keep an eye on Bella and Seth, he said he would keep two.

Bella and I had said our goodbyes already. She said that she didn't want to have everyone invade our private moment. So after a passionate make out session upstairs we joined the rest of the house.

Eric and Ben were in the car. When I looked back to the porch Jasper was in a heated embrace with Alice. We started making catcalls and wolf-whistles to which both Jasper and Alice flipped the bird. He let her go and joined us in the SUV. Eric drove off and I watched the farm get smaller and smaller until it wasn't there anymore.

We boarded the plane and sat in our seats. I had to bite my fist just to ensure that I didn't tell the pilot to turn around and bring me back to Bella. Jasper was laughing at me.

"So, the propane-powered psychic pixie huh?"

He shut up and stared out his window.

_That's right fucker._

I needed something to distract me. Ben was typing away on his laptop.

When I first met Ben he was dealing coke to put himself through school. He never touched it but drugs were Volturi territory and Ben was a big earner. I wanted to piss off James, Ben's supplier, so I made Ben an offer. I would put him through school and if he worked for me three years after he graduated I would consider the debt repaid. I went to his graduation ceremony five years ago. Said he stayed because he felt like he belonged with us. He was our accountant. He and Jasper handled the books. I trusted him with my money. He knew that thieves lost their hands and their lives. Never once did he try to short me. I checked regularly.

"Hey Benny,"

"Yea, Boss."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just checking the Mancini Deli's books."

The Deli was Sam and Seth's place. When Sam got pinched for weapons charge he didn't say a word. He was caught with my guns but we convinced the judge they planted evidence on him and Jenks got it thrown out. He was held in custody for the entire trial. It lasted a year and a half before he was acquitted. So when he came out I rewarded him with a business of his own.

Other heads gave money when their boys came out of jail. I gave livelihoods. I sent business and associates their way. They made more money than they could ever get at a coming home party; even though I did give Sam the biggest envelope at his.

Ben and Jasper made sure everyone paid their taxes so that the IRS couldn't get to us like they did with the old bosses. What we couldn't claim as income was kept in cash in various hiding stops.

We landed in the Newark Liberty International Airport on time at 7 and were picked up by my father's driver Nino. He told me that my father said that to bring me directly to his house. I decided not to fight it and peacefully went after dropping Ben off at Emmett's bar to placate whoever was early with their tributes.

I really didn't give a fuck. I was Edward fucking Cullen if I wanted you to wait all year outside my office you better do it with a fucking smile.

Jasper and I said goodnight to Nino. He'd been driving us since we were in diapers and respect was due. We headed inside and were attacked by our mother barefoot in jeans and a sweatshirt. I was truly happy to see her.

"Ma," I said kissing her cheeks. Jasper did the same.

"My boys," She smiled before she frowned. "You two missed church this week."

"I had to take Bella somewhere safe," I said smiling at the sound of her name. I would call her after collecting the tributes.

"And I had to help him," Jasper said winked at our mother and they laughed like they shared some secret. "Ya got anything to eat Ma?"

"I got some left over dinner," She grabbed our arms and led us into the kitchen. We sat on stools at the breakfast bar.

"Bella is your Isabella, yea?" She asked as she prepared our plates.

"Ma, you should have seen them." I shot Jasper a warning look but he continued. "When I reached it was early in the morning and they were having some kind of heated argument."

"Oh…" Ma opened the refrigerator. "Isabella and Edward?"

"Yea, going at it like an old married couple," I kept my head down because I could feel the heat climbing up my neck. "She cursed him out and hit him like five times. He didn't do anything but stand there looking like a love sick puppy."

"Aww, my little Eddie." Ma held her heart with her free hand before scooping more food unto the plates.

"Ma!" I yelled; I was pretty sure I was blushing up to my ears tips. "Jas shut up!"

He ignored me. "They didn't even notice us until the argument was over. They moped and avoided each other for two days. Til this morning I saw them kissing in the hallway." He made smooching sounds.

"I am so happy I dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

He mock gasped, "You didn't."

Ma placed our plates in front of us. "Pray boys,"

We crossed ourselves and the blessed the food.

"When can I meet her Edward?" She said getting napkins and pouring us water and a glass of wine each. My Ma liked to take care of her boys. Like Bella did with the laundry and packing. I missed her. I needed to call her.

"How about never?" Pops' voice rang out from the door and I dropped my fork. The whole room stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked coldly.

"Aro asked for a sit down at his daughter's wedding." He paused and walked further into the room. "He said we have a brown bird that belongs to them. I take it Isabella's hair is brown?"

I didn't answer; I was pretty sure Pops knew everything there was to know about Bella by now.

Pops continued, "He said he needs to be there for the Swan's song."

"Don't you know that's a myth?" I sneered before returning to my food.

"I'm on your side Edward." Pops said quietly.

He wasn't a horrible father and I loved him but he didn't care about Bella. That negated his goodness in my eyes.

"It doesn't feel that way." I pushed my plate away.

"Then why did I spew bullshit about his daughter's wedding day being sacred and how it shouldn't be marred with business lest her union be cursed." Pops smiled. "He said he'd reschedule even though he knows I'm blowing smoke up his ass. I'll keep putting him off for as long as I can. But it will happen eventually." He smile faded. "I'm still not ready to go to war over her, Edward."

I nodded; he was doing the best he could. I took what I got, it could have been way worse. It was unexpected and Jasper and I needed to figure the rest of that shit out.

"Thanks anyways." I was very grateful that Bella had a least a few more weeks. James had to be at the sit down. So we had to until he came back from the honeymoon.

He patted my shoulder and walked over to Ma.

"So she hit him huh?" He kissed her forehead. "Reminds me of somebody I know."

Ma giggled and smacked Pop with a dishcloth. "You deserved it."

They reminded me of Bella and myself. I smiled at them. I wanted what they had.

"So, why did she hit you Edward?" Pop asked pulling Ma to him.

I didn't want to talk about this. "Ma, ask Jasper who the propane-powered psychic pixie is."

"Her name is Alice!" Jasper literally hissed at me like he was some vampire. It was the second time he was losing his cool and all because of Alice.

"Who's Alice?" Ma asked looking at between the two of us.

"Emmett's cousin," I chuckled, "Jasper's girl, he even got a country accent whenever he was talking to her." I drawled sipping my wine.

"Oh, I reckon you're interested in taking her to a hoe-down Jasper?" Ma adopted a drawl and curtsied like she was wearing a dress.

I loved that she played both sides of the fence.

"Doing the Dosey Doe and wrestling pigs in the mud?" I got up out of my chair and bowed to my mother. Then we squared danced while Jasper seethed.

"Alright, enough; look he's turning purple." Pops laughed and we stopped flushed from all the dancing and laughing.

Ma walked over to Jasper and grabbed his cheeks. "Oh, my boys are finding love; never thought I'd live see the day." She squealed. "Grazie a Dio." Ma crossed herself before kissing his forehead. "I love you Jasper. You still love me right hmmm?" She giggled.

"Yea, Ma. I could never hate you," he kissed her cheeks "But I'm going to kill Edward okay?"

"Jas, relax" she patted his cheeks and turned to me. "I love you Edward," She kissed my cheeks. "I hope to meet your girls very soon."

Ma grabbed Pops' hand and whispered in his ear before heading for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Jas and I asked simultaneously.

"Upstairs." Pops said wiggling his eyebrows. "Let yaself out. You have a lot to catch up on. Get to work boys."

_Ewwwwwwwww._

Jasper and I went into the garage and borrowed Pops' Audi. We headed to Emmett's bar. I nodded to Tiny who worked the door. It was packed with patrons, drinks were flowing and the music was pumping. Jasper and I walked in and the all the conversations stopped. No one made eye contact because they knew who we were. Jasper was a lot more comfortable with the crowd than I was and hailed people he knew. I kept a permanent scowl on my face. We headed for the back and the crowd parted to let us through.

Emmett had a decent sized office and that was where I'd be collecting all the tributes and hearing the concerns I missed because of my little trip with Bella.

Quil and Embry were a couple soldiers of ours that worked for at the bar when we weren't at war. Emmett was in charge of security for me and he was good at his job that's why I called him when I met Bella. But I didn't want random motherfuckers that hounded Emmett for jobs because they thought they were mafia material around Bella. That's why I brought my crew.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were going to be betrayed. I tried to not to think about it.

I sat behind the desk with Jasper on the couch in the corner. Embry stood to my right while Quil manned the door. Vincenzo Conti, who made the best pizza in town, was first up. After being searched by Quil, he placed two pie boxes on my desk and sat on the chair in across from me. I knew what was in them; every time he came to visit he brought me a pie and my tribute.

"Thank you Mr. Conti." I smiled. "How's business?"

He was an older man but he understood the importance of respect. I met Mr. Conti when he couldn't pay his loan to the American banks. They threatened to take his pizzeria. So I bailed him out of debt and upgraded his shop; even though he still did things the old way. Which was probably the reason why his pizza his was the best.

"Signore Cullen," He said with a heavy accent; he was just off-the-boat Italian. "Business… eh how do you say a-booming. But, I have problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Mia figlia, her boyfriend, he-a hit her." Mr. Conti leaned forward. "She come home, eye black," he gestured to his eye, "I ask what wrong. She no answer. Her mother, she a-cry every night. Says to me 'Vinny fix-a this.' That-a why I come to you."

"Name?"

"Michael Russo, wanna be Vulture." Conti spat on the floor. "Very low on pole."

Vulture was the older folks referred to the Volturi as. The drugs they slung destroyed homes and families. To the Elders it was an unforgivable sin.

"I'll take care of it."

I hated women beaters. Yea, we were criminals but my mother raised gentlemen. I would never hit a lady. Italians knew that wives and children were off limits.

"Non ucciderlo." Mr. Conti requested. "Teach… eh how do you say lezione…lesson."

"Si, lo faro." I smirked, "A lesson he'll never forget."

"Grazie, Signore Cullen." He got up to shake my hand.

I gripped it firmly and he left.

"Find this lowlife." I said to Embry, "Bring him to me on Friday."

He nodded. "I know him, Mikey the kid, acts like he's tough 'cause he hangs around a vulture crew. He's not really in it. He's their errand boy."

"Next," I said to Quil and after a few more hours we were finished collecting tributes and promising to assist in disputes.

Quil and Embry went outside to man the door while Jasper and I counted the cash. We divided it into three piles; Pops' share, my share and Jasper's share. It had been a good night we collected around $210,000 in tributes. Everyone showed up and I was done for night; I could call Bella now.

Just as we placed the money into briefcases and were about to head out the door; commotion was heard from the other side. Then there was a gunshot. After a while the place went quiet.

There was a knock. I pulled my gun and pointed it at the door. Jasper grabbed the semi Emmett kept under his desk and positioned himself at the door.

"Come in," I said.

Quil cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Boss, it's just me, Rossi is outside the bar. Says he wants to speak with you. Tiny won't let him in, they pulled guns. It's a stand off, I emptied the bar."

"How many?" I lowered my gun seeing that Quil was indeed alone.

"Just Rossi and his dog." He was referring to Laurent.

"Who got shot?" I asked.

"The bar sign."

"If we go outside it might be an ambush." Jasper reasoned.

"Rossi's not stupid; he wouldn't attack me on my own turf."

"Don't take any chances." Jasper warned.

"Tell tiny to escort them into the main area of the bar." I said to Quil. He left and we locked the money in Emmett's hidden safe.

"You don't have to see him ya know."

"Bella scares me more than James does. I'm not afraid of him." I grabbed the other gun I had in the back of my pants. I took off my jacket and rolled up the sleeves of my button down.

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

"I'm pretty sure he won't do anything. I know it's about Bella."

"I know. Let's hit it."

We went, out guns in hand, and turned the corner to enter the main hall. James was sitting at a table sipping a drink with Laurent standing by his side.

"Ah Cullen, is this how you treat an old friend?" he sneered. "I heard you were back in town and came to visit. Only to be greeted by guns and nobody even offered me a drink." He held up his glass. "I had to get this myself."

"What the fuck do you want… Jimmy?" I grinned and kept my voice calm.

He flinched and anger flashed across his features before he regained his composure, "I'm sorry for clearing out your party. Looked like everyone was enjoying themselves; was our sweet little Isabella here?"

I made no indication that his mention of Bella affected me. I would say nothing. I knew how this would end. Eventually, someone had to die.

He looked disappointed that I wasn't biting his bait. He was waiting on me to lose control. "She wasn't? Ahh too bad. I was hoping to have a talk with her." He smiled, "So how was your trip?" He tried again. "Where did you go?"

"You have five seconds to tell me what you came here for or I'll splatter your brains across the floor." I pointed my guns in his face.

Laurent pointed his gun in mine. I wasn't fazed by it. It wasn't the first gun I had in my face. I was sure it wouldn't be the last. Quil, Embry, Jasper and Tiny all had their guns trained on Laurent.

"I will get her, there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled evilly; "I want her even more now that I found out she's yours. I won't kill her; I'll just fuck her, over and over and over. She'll scream my name…"

"Get the fuck out!" I gritted my teeth as my fingers were itching next to the trigger. He was so close to death.

As if he knew what I was thinking he stood and downed his drink. He snapped his fingers and Laurent lowered his gun.

"Goodbye Cullen, say hi to my Isabella for me." Then he looked to my brother. "Jasper,"

"See you at the wedding, Jimmy." Jasper smiled.

He frowned and walked out. Tiny, Quil and Embry followed them out to make sure they left. Jasper and I got the money from the safe, told the guys to lock up and headed out.

I wasn't in the mood for conversation; Jasper sensed this and didn't push me. I just wanted to shower and call Bella.

When we reached our apartment building, I took a shower, checked the security cameras and called Bella on a secure, untraceable line.

"Edward?' She sounded sleepy. But when I heard her voice all the tension from my run-in with James left my body.

'I'm sorry I'm calling so late Tesoro," I sighed; I really wanted to talk to her but if she was tired I would let her rest. "Are you too tired? I can hang up."

"No, don't hang up Edward." She sounded like she was moving. "I've been waiting on you to call."

"I got… caught up in some business." I heard water running. "What are you doing?"

"Washing my face," She yawned. "I don't need to hear about the business. How are you?"

"I miss you, Bella." I would have killed to be in bed beside Bella at that moment.

"You saw me this morning." She giggled.

"It feels like forever." Then I mumbled, "Dontcha miss me too?"

_I'm such a pussy._

"Of course I do." I felt so fucking good when she said that.

"Tell me about what you did after I left."

I sat and listened to Bella talk until she fell asleep on the phone. Then I wished her sweet dreams and ended the call. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling while I tried to figure when was the next time I could visit Bella.

* * *

**A/N; Tell me what you think ... All types of criticism welcome in the form of reviews. :)**

**To my reviewers; Nuff nuff love and respect to you from me. :)**

**To my subscribers and Visitors - One love. One heart. Let's get together and review huh? :)**

**I know... I'm so lame. ;)**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Carlisle isn't being a total dick again. :)**

**Don't you just love the way Edward has Bella on the brain?**

**Me Beta-less same way :(**

**Chapter 8 coming your way soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Faux Marital Bliss

**Disclaimer - We all know and love who owns our precious Twilight. **

**Hint - It isn't me however, I do own a blue Jansport bag. **

**A/N at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Faux Marital Bliss**

**JamesPOV**

"No strippers, I mean it James." Victoria grabbed a cigarette and a lighter from the bedside table.

_You're fucking crazy if you think I'm not going have any strippers. I'm getting a couple prostitutes too. _

"Isn't that shit bad for the baby?" I asked grabbing my underpants from off the floor.

"One smoke won't kill it." She shrugged, lit up and blew smoke through her nose. I grabbed the cigarette and put it out it.

"As long as you're pregnant with my kid there will be no fucking smoking, no fucking drinking and no fucking snorting."

I was going to take her for a paternity test as soon as I could. If it turned out to be my kid I didn't want it to be abnormal because of all the shit she pumped into her system.

"You do know you just said no fucking three times right?" She laughed.

I smirked. "You don't wanna fuck? That's fine with me."

She pouted and rolled unto her side, naked as the day she was born. "I'll make you a deal."

I sighed; I really didn't want to deal with this bullshit. But for my plan to work I needed Victoria on my side.

"What?" I slid on my boxers and turned to face the little cunt. Thank fuck she had a pretty face and a hot birthday suit. But, as soon as I could I planned give her a black eye for all the shit she was forcing me through.

She pushed her red hair over her shoulder; I would have liked it better if it was brown like Isabella's.

"I'll stay away from drugs and alcohol; if you stay away from those skanks at the club."

I smiled and lied through my teeth. "Sure Vicky,"

"And none at your bachelor party." She used her false colourful nail to poke my chest. I resisted the urge to slap her hand away.

I nodded non-committally and resumed dressing as my phone beeped.

"So we're getting married on Saturday, ya not gonna leave me at the standing altar are ya?" She joked lightly.

"I would if I could." I said seriously; grinning when I heard her gasp.

"I'll tell daddy." She whined.

_I'm going to whack daddy. _

"I'm joking Vicky." I laughed.

_No, I'm fucking not._

I was fully dressed and ready to leave before I said something else that was stupid. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I gotta go."

"See ya at the altar." She paused, "I'll be the one in white. I've always wanted to say that." She smiled widely. "I love you."

_That dress should be black._

I turned to leave.

"Don't you love me James?" She asked.

"I love you too."

I headed out of the seedy motel I met Victoria at and stepped into the night. Laurent was waiting to carry me to my bachelor party. We were just going hang out at the club; nothing special or different. Aro had already warned me about fucking other broads. I would stay away from them; he's making two ton Tony and Slippery Sal watch me tonight.

It didn't matter; I wasn't in a celebratory mood. When I went to visit Cullen at the bar a couple weeks ago he wasn't fazed by my goading. No matter what I said he wasn't affected. It wasn't until he pointed his guns in my face that I realized how badly he was struggling to retain control. At that point I knew it was time to go. Cullen was very impulsive and I didn't put it past him to shoot me right then and there. He would have dealt with the consequences later.

I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze when he called me Jimmy. But I couldn't; I would wait. I'd be patient and eventually Isabella would be mine. I meant what I said when I told Cullen I wouldn't kill her. I would hold her captive and she'd be my sex slave.

Carlisle dodged us when he told Aro bullshit about the wedding being special and how we shouldn't conduct business. We did business at birthday parties, baptisms, weddings and funerals all the time. It was how Mafia heads got together without arousing police suspicion.

No matter, he would have to grant us audience eventually and we rescheduled for one week after I returned from the honeymoon. I didn't think they'd go to war over her. I was pretty sure she was more than just one of his whores. But she didn't have any status in our world; they couldn't keep her from us.

If they refused Aro told me he would declare war. He already had talks with the two smallest families; they would join us. I knew that Denalis, the second biggest family, wouldn't. Eleazar and Carlisle have been friends since they were children.

We could take them. We just had to be smart and we had the element of surprise. Even if they did hand over the girl, which I highly doubt they would, I would encourage Aro to still declare war. It was time for a new order. I was tired of living under the rule of the Cullens and Aro. But the former had to go before I could get rid of Aro.

"Boss, we're here." Laurent pulled me from my musings.

"Let's get this fucking over with." I planned to get shit faced.

We entered the Pink P and the small crowd of men started cheering. They had closed the club for the night and the girls were working the party.

"The man of the hour!" Riley pushed a broad off him and grabbed a shot from one of the waitresses. He handed me it. "Last two nights as a single man, tell me how does it feel James?"

I downed the shot. "Fuck off Riley," We laughed and I spied Tony and Sal in the corner nursing what looked like two scotches. I gave them the middle finger and plopped down on a couch.

"Get me another drink!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Laurent and Riley sat on either side of me and both grabbed a stripper and started taking lap dances. The brown haired sickly bitch who was grinding herself up on me her first night of work brought my drink.

_What was her name? __Lorna. No, Lisa. No, Linda. Doesn't fucking matter. _

"Want a lap dance... boss?" She asked leaning over to hand me my drink and giving me ample view of her pubescent chest.

I laughed before sipping my drink. "No,"

"I can …"

I looked to Sal and Tony who raised their drinks with smug grins on their faces. Flashbacks of the night I found Aro in my office assaulted my vision.

I cut her off. "Get away from me if you want to keep your fucking job."

_Salud Motherfuckers! _

She pouted and headed off somewhere swinging her skinny ass.

The door then opened and Mikey the kid walked in with a limp. As he got closer I saw that his face was swollen and he had black eyes. There was some gauze wrapped over his fingers. I assumed that everywhere else hurt too.

"Hey, Mikey! Long time no see." Riley shouted from under his stripper. "Shit! Who fucked you up?"

"Cullen," Mikey spat.

"Why?" Laurent asked while his stripper got on her knees and started to zip down his pants.

I looked away and sipped my drink.

"My girl's father pays tribute to him. I was beating her up. Ya know broads; always sticking their noses where it don't belong." He signalled for a drink. "He got Cullen to beat on me. Fucker broke my fingers." He shook his gauzed hands in the air. "Said, if I wasn't going to use them for something constructive I shouldn't use them for a while."

I never really paid much attention to Mikey the kid. He was like a little puppy following us around. He rode on our hype and pretended he was a wise guy. Riley and Laurent kept him around to do errands. But I saw something different as he stood before me that night. He was pissed and I liked the rage that seethed through him.

"I've been hiding out to heal." Mikey smiled at the scrawny brown haired broad as she brought him his drink. "But it's taking forever," He flinched as she rubbed her hands across his stomach.

"That's fucked up." Laurent groaned beside me as the stripper's head bobbed in my peripheral vision.

"Can't you take that shit somewhere else?"

"Wait boss, I'm almost..." Laurent couldn't even finish his sentence.

Mikey looked to me. "I…"

I held up my hand. "We'll talk later." I nodded.

I could use people that had personal vendettas against Cullen. It would diminish the likelihood that they would have a change of heart or sell me out.

He smiled and walked away with the brown haired broad wrapped around him giggling her head off.

_Salud bitch! _

I looked over to Laurent. "Done yet?"

"Yea." He had put his junk away and the bitch had disappeared.

"What's Vicky doing?"

"Going out with her friends..." He paused.

"What is it Lau?"

"They got her one of those role play male strippers," Laurent took a sip of his drink, "The ones that dress up, show up at the door acting all coy and shit... and then strip and end up in their little Fanook outfits. The women throw money at them. This one dressed up like a wise guy. He kinda looks like you." Laurent laughed "He has a blond pony tail. They say that's what she wanted."

"Puttana." I laughed bitterly. "And she said I couldn't have any. I'mma get her for that."

"Hey boss, I got some blow …" Riley started but I cut him off.

"Naa," Suddenly I didn't want to drink, or snort blow, or smoke. I just wanted to go home and get this marriage shit over with.

* * *

_Why the fuck is this ceremony so long?_

I bowed my head for yet another prayer. I was beside Victoria at the altar and I had been standing there for hours. It was bad enough I had to marry her but this fucking program was taking forever. There were so many different rites, blessings, prayers and singing in various languages. We had to kneel, bow and stand throughout certain sections of the ceremony. I zoned out after five minutes. Victoria's mother never stopped sniffling in the front row.

_Should have taken this bitch to V_egas_, it would have been quicker. _

"Grant them love, longevity, happiness, patience, understanding and many children. Amen." The priest ended his prayer.

Victoria's hand instinctively rose to her stomach. I scoffed internally.

"Amen," The congregation responded and crossed themselves.

"The Lord, be with you." The Priest lifted his arms.

"And also with you." The congregation rose from their seats.

"Go in peace my children, heaven celebrates your union."

The congregation erupted into cheers. Victoria grabbed my hand as we walked down the aisle to leave to the church. On the outside there was a carriage and horse waiting for us. I helped her up into it; like the gentleman I wasn't. She sat on one side with her princess ball gown taking up most of the space. She waved to the crowd of wedding goers as if she was the Queen of England.

"See you all at the reception!" She shouted and started to blow kisses.

I groaned; I was dying for this day to be over with. I frowned slightly after locking eyes with Aro. He smiled and nodded as I climbed up into the carriage. I snapped my fingers at the carriage driver and the horse took off at a trot.

"Oh, Jamie ... I'm so happy. Everything is just perfect. I've married the man of my dreams in the wedding of my dreams. I feel like a real princess."

For a moment, I forgot that I had to be nice to Victoria if I wanted my plan to work.

"You look like one," I smiled at the fact that I was able to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

Outside the carriage at the passing pedestrians and motorists; they stared back. I waved the middle finger salute.

"Be nice James." She chastised. "And I know Hawaii for our honeymoon is way cliché but, I couldn't resist." She grinned at some people at the street.

I remained silent and ignored her for a while. She seemed perturbed that I wasn't saying anything.

"I prefer it when you say mean things. I can't handle the silent treatment." She pouted sadly.

I knew I was an asshole for making her sad on her day but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck.

I grunted disinterestedly as a carriage wheel on the left side fell into a small pothole.

Victoria grabbed a part of the carriage to steady herself.

"Shit James, he made me chip a nail!" She screamed.

"Hey!" I shouted at the carriage driver, "You wanna die?"

"Sorry Sir, Ma'am," He tipped his hat and slowed the horse down.

"I wanted to give you something special for your wedding present; knowing I forced you into it and all." She took out a piece of gum and started to chew loudly.

I continued to ignore her.

"I don't know why you're so interested in her." She popped her gum as she removed a nail file from between her breasts and continued nonchalantly, "She's such a plain Jane; brown hair, brown eyes, simple body. She's far away but reachable none the less."

She had my attention immediately as she started describing Isabella however I pretended I wasn't interested. "What are you talking about?"

"Isabella," She smiled sweetly. "The girl you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for anyone. Why would you think that?" I wanted to know how Victoria knew so much. It's not like I discussed business with her.

"My dad told my mom and she told me."

_Another reason to off Aro; business shouldn't be discussed with the women._

"What do you know?"

"Uh, Uh, Uh..." She waved her nail file at me before she started filing her nails. "I want a nice honeymoon, treat me right, do what I want, listen to me and I know you don't give a fuck but you can at least pretend you care."

"That's what you want?"

She seemed so smug and self satisfied; I wanted to beat it out of her.

"Yea and at the end of the two weeks I will tell you where she is."

"How reliable is your source?"

"Very reliable ... He works for Edward." She spat Cullen's name out.

"How did you get him to tell you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, I used my womanly charms." She giggled. "He's an old boyfriend."

For once, I was grateful for having a slut for a wife. I decided to play her game but I couldn't let her know that she had convinced me so quickly.

"And what if I don't care?" I feigned nonchalance.

She laughed like she was told a really funny joke. "Drop the act. Do we have a deal or not?"

I decided there was no use in pretending any-more. "Deal."

"You start today," She blew on her nails. "Right now."

The carriage abruptly stopped and I saw that we had reached the hotel where the reception was being held.

I exited the carriage and the carriage driver stood beside me to help Victoria and her puff of a dress down.

"No thank you driver, Jamie?" She held out her arms.

I plastered a smile on my face and lifted her out of the carriage. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, hubby." She giggled insanely. "I always wanted to say that."

"You're welcome wifey," I rolled my eyes internally.

She linked our arms and dragged me into the hotel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rossi?" the hotel receptionist asked.

"Oh," Vicky squealed. "Yea, that's us." She popped her gum, "How did you know?"

I looked down at Victoria and shook my head.

"It's quite obvious, Mrs. Rossi." The receptionist smiled. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you!" She popped her gum again.

"This way, everyone is seated and waiting."

She led us down some corridors to huge elegantly designed double doors.

"Just a moment,"

She disappeared down the hall and I heard the MC announce us. The huge doors then magically opened and the crowd of wedding goers seated at the tables cheered loudly.

It was time for our first dance and the live Italian band started playing an old Italian love song.

I held her and we slowly rocked to the music. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and stood on tip-toes to plant a wet one on my mouth. The saliva of which, she then proceeded to suck off.

It wasn't that bad; I liked when Victoria was feeling freaky most of the time. It was my wedding night; I had the right to get some.

"I know you stayed away from the skanks on your bachelor night." She grinned, "Thank you Jamie."

"I know you had a male stripper." I smiled evilly down at her. "How was it?"

She frowned for a while and I caught Aro's eyes.

"Laugh like I told you some really funny joke." I dipped my head into the crook of her neck and planted little kisses along her jugular vein. I vaguely imagined ripping it out like a vampire would.

She laughed uncomfortably but from a distance I knew it would seem like we were a happy couple.

"I'm sorry Jamie." She smiled seductively "Forgive me?"

"Yea." I let it go for a while.

Our first dance as a married couple ended and I left Victoria on the dance floor to do her father daughter dance.

The reception went speedily by as a blur of toasts, food, dances, reception games, wedding presents and drunken Italians. I didn't pay much attention when I wasn't called on to participate as I spent the time planning when and how I would kidnap Isabella. By the end of the night I had a general outline.

Victoria and I ended the night relatively early to the rest of wedding goers and caught Aro's private plane to Hawaii. We christened the plane's only bedroom and consummated our marriage.

_Great now I'm stuck in this shit for life; Italians don't get divorced. _

Victoria fell asleep after the third round with a smile on her face. I stayed up all night finalizing the plan in my mind; it had to be perfect. By the time sun came up I had dozed off beside Victoria.

_The room was well lit and I could see everyone and everything inside clearly. The scent of death flowed into my nostrils and I inhaled deeply revelling in the smell. The bodies of Cullen's goons lay lifeless on the floor in a sea blood. I heard weeping and I could see my target at the back of the room. She was crouched over a body. I didn't have to see it to know that it was Cullen. His blood continued to pour out. He wasn't dead yet but he was very close. I made my way over there. I had finally won and I was ready to claim my prize; Isabella. _

_Cullen coughed and spewed blood before he stopped breathing. She heard me coming and grabbed Cullen's gun and rose to her feet._

_I laughed as I stepped closer to her. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I can't live without him."_

_I realized what she was planning to do. "NO!"_

_Isabella put the gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger. Her body fell to the floor on top of Cullen's._

_Their souls or spirits rose out of the lifeless bodies. They were both dressed in white and had halos. They held hands and they were laughing at me. The spirits of Cullen's goons appeared as well and they laughed too. _

Even in death and in _MY _dreams Cullen still won.

_I'll change all that very soon._

The incessant knocking of the bitchy flight attendant that worked for Aro woke me up.

"Mr and Mrs Rossi ... we've arrived at our destination."

As we stepped on Hawaiian soil or rather sand I grabbed Victoria's hand and smiled as she grinned insanely. I was determined to give her the happiest two weeks of her life so that I could get the information I needed to set my plan in motion.

With the plan I had there was no way Cullen would win and I would ensure that once Isabella was in my hands she couldn't commit suicide.

I would have my cake and eat it too.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and this chapter is shorter than the others.**

**But I was getting tired of writing about James and Victoria and I was also getting writer's block with their side of the story :/**

**Luckily for you, Jamaica is under storm warning and I get a little reprieve from school. **

**A reprieve which I will use to put up a couple more chapters ... hopefully. Cross your fingers people.**

**Nuff love and respect for my new-readers and my faithful few who've been there from the beginning. **

**Pray for us here on the little island that our storm does no or little damage.**

**Also review and recommend to your friends. :) **

**What'd ya think? :) **

**Chapter 9's gonna be action packed. :) **


	9. Chapter 9 The Sit down

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight ... I own a blue fuzzy dice key charm.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Sit Down

**BPOV**

Seth, Rose and I sat in the living room watching the 10 o'clock weather forecast section of the news; it was going to rain.

Edward had called earlier to say that he missed me and that he couldn't talk for long because he had an important meeting. He didn't give any specifics and I tried to ignore the fact that it bothered me that he couldn't tell me anything.I mean suppose something happened to him; I wouldn't know where he was, who he was with or what he was actually doing.

The protection detail that Edward had left here consisting of Emmett, Eric, Sam and Seth seemed slightly more relaxed now than when they arrived. Seth was goofy, carefree and great company. Sam, however, was always reserved and on his guard; I guessed that years of prison would do that to you. He wasn't jittery just very vigilant and aware of his surroundings. Eric was friendly and sometimes he played scrabble with me when he wasn't on parameter duty.

The more I got to know them, the more I realized that they were good people who just got mixed up in the wrong business.

Edward told me to trust no one completely except for him. I told him I thought he was paranoid and that it was impossible to live without trusting someone. He still warned me about getting too close.

I asked him if he trusted me. He didn't answer. I told him it was okay. I didn't tell him that the fact that he couldn't and didn't trust me hurt me severely.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Alice who stormed down the stairs.

"Emmett, Sam!" She shouted in the direction of the kitchen. "Y'all get in here, we have a huge problem."

"What's wrong Ms. Ali?" Seth asked curiously.

Sam and Emmett came in the room as I muted the television.

"They're here! The men looking for Bella," She wrung her hands together. "They found us!"

A feeling of dread washed over and it crippled me as I sat on the couch. James had found us and everyone could be dead because of me.

"How?" Rose asked fearfully.

Alice swallowed and whispered, "Him,"

Just then the front door burst open with a crash and a frantic Eric flew inside. Sam, Seth and Emmett pulled their guns and trained them on Eric.

"Four cars," Eric's breath was choppy, "coming up… the trail…outside…" he looked around, "... Why are you… pointing your… guns on me?"

Emmett gritted his teeth, "Because you're a rat!"

"Wh-what… ar-ar-are yo-you… t-t-talking about?" Eric stammered nervously.

"Snitches get stitches Eric," Seth growled.

"Fuck that, you're dead!" Emmett shouted, "Put your gun on the floor."

"We don't have a lot of time!" Alice reminded us before she stared off into space.

I assumed she was having another vision or premonition or whatever it was that she had. Eric reached under his jacket slowly and pulled out his semi-automatic pistol. He then placed it on the floor and stepped backwards towards the door.

"He's gonna run!" Alice predicted.

It happened so fast; Eric made a run for it as all the guys pulled the triggers. The smell of gunpowder mixed with the rustic scent of blood invaded my nostrils. I sat immobilized as he flipped over twice in a flurry of blood and sparks and landed on the porch groaning. I couldn't tear my eyes away. He started crawling and Emmett started to walk over to him to finish the job, however, Alice grabbed his arm.

"We don't have time!" She insisted and then she locked the front door. "They're coming."

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose.

"The boss said to run," Seth crossed his arms.

_I wish Edward were here._

"Four cars of them versus three of us and three women," Sam shook his head, "There's no way we can make a stand; we have to leave or we're all dead."

"Honey," Alice protested, "I am very handy with a rifle."

Sam laughed quietly. It was very comical to envision little Alice wielding an automatic weapon half her size.

_Okay I'm exaggerating._

"Seth, go get the bags," Emmett looked deep in thought. "If we're going to get out of here we need the cars."

Seth did as he was told as Rose paled, "They're all in the garage."

The garage was a good distance away from the house with a lot of empty space in-between.

"If all of us go out the back door and make a run for the garage…" started Alice.

"It's too far for everybody to run to," Sam interjected. "They'll see us before we even reach a quarter of the way."

"That's what I was thinking." Emmett groaned. "But, we have to get the cars,"

"Two of us could go," Rose suggested, "We need fast drivers, I could…"

"No!" Emmett roared. "You are not doing anything! That. Is. Final."

Rose sighed, "Look, we don't have any other choice. Sam and I could go, he'll protect me. We can drive to a pick up point and meet you guys there."

"The SVUs are bulletproof," Seth added quietly as he entered the room and placed three black bags on floor.

"Bullet-RESISTANT!" Emmett seethed, "If they pump it with enough lead the glass will break."

"These are low level thugs, Em" Alice reasoned, "How are they going to hit a moving vehicle in the same spot enough to break the strongest bullet resistant currently available. Not to mention it's Rosalie driving. She's the fastest driver out of all of us."

"I said 'NO!'" Emmett reiterated as he grabbed the one of the bags and placed it on the coffee table in front of Rose and me.

When it was opened four long black semi automatic rifles were inside. Sam grabbed the other bag and I saw that it was full long clips of ammunition. Emmett threw one of the rifles to Seth and one to Sam. They then loaded up on ammunition.

"Hello?" Alice stood akimbo and tapped her foot.

Emmett opened the other bag and it had smaller hand weapons and rounds. He told me they were SIG pistols. He handed two to Alice and she loaded her guns as well.

"Bella, Rose ever handled a gun?" Emmett asked.

"We have," Rose smiled. "Our dad taught us but, Bella never really took to it."

_Great! Everybody but me can defend themselves. _

"I can load it and whatever but my hand shakes." I groaned feeling completely worthless about not being able to assist in my own defence.

"That's good enough; just don't aim at anyone friendly." Emmett said quickly, "I'm not leaving you unarmed." He handed us our weapons and a few clips each.

I sat on the couch and held the gun in my right hand; it felt cool and heavy. I let out a shaky breath.

"What are we gonna do?" Seth asked as he peered out a window into the darkness. "Are we just waiting on them to come and start a gun fight we know we'll lose?"

"Why haven't they reached yet anyway?" Rose asked. "The trail is not that long and Eric said they were close."

"They stopped on the way." Alice's eyes widened in fear, "They're coming from the back." Alice whispered as she continued to stare into space. "They've just decided to park their cars and walk along the left side to the back of the house."

"Then we go out the front." Sam mumbled.

"What do we do for cars?" asked Seth, "We can't get to the garage if they're coming from the back."

"Then we'll just take theirs." Emmett cocked his rifle.

It was decided that Rose and Seth would hot-wire two cars and we would use them to get away. So we turned off all the lights and filed out of the house. Emmett and Alice led the pack, Rose and I were in the middle with Seth and Sam brought up the rear.

"Where's the rat?" Seth asked.

When I looked to the spot where we had last seen Eric there was only a small pool of blood that extended into a trail which led to the around the corner.

"We can't worry about him now," Emmett grumbled. "Shoulda, killed him when I had the chance."

As Sam closed the front door a single gunshot was heard in the distance to the rear of the farm.

I dropped my gun and it slid under one of the porch swings. Thankfully, it was on safety. I quickly retrieved it.

I was brought back to the night I witnessed the death of Pauly. It was then I decided that there was no way I would die here. I would fight to make it out and I planned on everyone making it out with me. I was determined to do anything to save us.

A distressed moo had followed the sound of the solitary gunshot.

"Bastards shot one of my cows." Alice hissed.

"It probably moved in the dark and they thought it was something else." Seth guessed.

"Come on!" Emmett growled.

We headed off the porch into the night. Other than the occasional distressed moo from Alice's injured cow it was quiet, eerie and dark.

"Why didn't they just end it?" Rose cursed under her breath, "Sadistic bastards."

The moon had disappeared under the light cloud coverage and so had the stars. Since we knew they were coming from the left side, where all the buildings were, we took the right side in hopes of getting out without any confrontation. The only problem was our side didn't have any cover until you reached the entrance to the dirt trail which was flanked by trees on either side.

We continued to move quickly and quietly towards the trail. Everyone was on high alert. Our guns were raised as we aimed in various directions in the darkness ready for whatever.

Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled overhead as soft drops pelted our heads. Suddenly a barrage of gunshots could be heard from inside the house. We looked in that direction and the house was alight with a blaze of gunfire.

"Oh," Alice raised her hand to her face, "My beautiful house,"

I felt so shitty inside. "I'm so sorry Alice,"

"Houses are replaceable, you aren't honey." Alice winked, "I was getting tired of that ol' house anyway. Now Emmett's gon' have to buy me a new one. Y'all can help me decorate. We have so much fun decorating, don't we Em?"

Emmett groaned as Seth and Sam snickered. Thankfully, the journey in the dark to the trail was uneventful.

_Maybe we can get out of here unnoticed and unharmed after all. _

"Over there!" A gruff voice penetrated our ears.

_Spoke too soon! _

"Girls get to the cars!" Emmett shouted as he positioned himself behind one of the trees.

"Go with them Seth!" Sam added.

We took off into the cover of the trees as the gun fight ensued. The quiet and stillness of the night had been murdered by an onslaught of gunfire, heavy footfalls and harsh breathing. I prayed that no harm would come to Sam or Emmett. I didn't think I could ever forgive myself if they were killed.

I ran in front of Seth on one side of the trail through the trees. Alice and Rose were a little ahead. I tried to focus so that I wouldn't trip over any tree roots or hit my head on any massive limbs or drop my gun as I was prone to do. The rain trickled more slowly down through the foliage. I didn't fall but, the branches and twigs scratched my skin.

After a while the bombardment of shots stopped. I feared the worst as we slowed down. However, every now and then I heard a short rapid burst of fire that kept my hopes up.

"It's somewhere around here." Alice rubbed her head as we came to a halt. "They're in a clearing."

We were surrounded by trees; suddenly our chances didn't look so good. I was bent over at the waist trying to catch my breath. Rose leaned against a trunk while Alice looked around scratching her head. Seth stood on guard; rifle in hand.

A deep exhale was heard in the near distance and we all stiffened. I saw some white smoke rise in between the trees.

"Smoke," I pointed.

"Stay here," Seth whispered as he moved towards the smoke.

"No way," I straightened, "I'm not letting you take them on by yourself."

"Let's do this," Rose affirmed. "I got to go rescue my man."

I swallowed and gripped my gun tightly. We walked to the thick foliage that separated us from the smoker. Seth peeked through and held up one finger. I assumed he meant that there was one man.

I looked for myself and saw that there was indeed only one man and he guarded the four cars. His back was turned to us. Seth went through the foliage and crept up on the man. I couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. By the time the man realized what was happening Seth had wrapped his hands around the man's neck and snapped it.

Seth lowered the man to the floor and went through his pockets. He pulled out the keys to the cars which were SVU's like the ones Edward's crew came in. Rose popped the hoods of two of the cars that we weren't going to use and messed with the engines. They would never start.

Just then we heard some shouting and more shooting coming from the direction of the ranch. We hurriedly got into the cars.

Rose drove in front with Seth. I was in the other car Alice with at the wheel. We started up the trail and I scanned the trees for a sign of Sam or Emmett. Just then a Gumbah wop ran out of the trees from the left side unto the path and fired shots across the trail aiming at something in the right. He was so caught up in shooting he never saw the cars until Rose ran right over him.

Fire was returned from the right side so we know that the guys were somewhere around here. But, since we saw one of James' gunmen that meant that they were close too. After a few quiet yet fruitless minutes of trying to find Emmett and Sam I saw two men running towards us waving their guns. One was supporting the other but they moved as fast as they could.

"There!" I screamed excitedly.

Just then gun fire could be heard from the opposite direction. Seth stuck his rifle out the window and provided cover fire for Sam and Emmett. As they got closer I could see Sam holding his leg and Emmett stumbled a bit as a gunshot zinged by his right arm.

I saw one of the gunmen creep to the edge of the trees to get a clear aim at Seth who was doing a great job keeping them off us. My heart took residence in my throat but I knew what I had to do. I pointed my SIG at him and fired off a couple rounds. It stopped him from shooting Seth.

"Good job Bella!" Alice whooped and made a U-turn.

Rose opened the back door and the men chucked in her SVU.

We sped down the trail away from the ranch and everyone had made it.

_Thank you Lord. _

* * *

**EPOV**

"Carlisle," Aro took a sip of his wine, "The rules laid down by the Mafia heads at the last meeting state…"

"I know what the rules say Aro." Pop took a bite of his pasta. "Good stuff," He waved his fork, "Try it."

Aro looked annoyed and James looked murderous. My father had been giving them the run-around for the last hour. The tension at the table was palpable.

We were at my mother's Italian restaurant having the sit-down over a late dinner. 'Esme's', which was the name of the restaurant, had been emptied of most of the staff and all other customers. Aro and James sat on one side of the table. On the other side Pop sat between my brother and me. Bodyguards for both sides stood at various points throughout the restaurant.

Before the meeting Jasper and my father had asked me to keep calm and not lose my head. I was jittery on the way over but as soon as I entered the restaurant I felt myself relax. I knew there was no way I was revealing Bella's whereabouts and I was sure that Pop and Jasper wouldn't say a word.

Aro took a small bite of pasta, "Exquisite." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Please give my compliments to the chef."

"I will." Pop sipped his water. He looked very comfortable and seemed to be in no rush.

My mom was somewhere in the kitchen flitting about or cooking with the chef. She was waiting to hear the outcome.

James excused himself to the bathroom. I kept my face blank but I was curious about the real reason why he left the table.

"Let us be done with this." Aro stated royally as he put down his knife and fork.

Jasper and I locked eyes and scoffed. My dad gave a small chuckle.

"When James comes back," Carlisle continued to eat seemingly oblivious to the tension.

The kitchen door opened and my mom walked out. She smiled widely and was very gracious even though she hated Aro and his family.

"Hello Aro," Ma greeted the slimy bastard. "How's the food?"

"Absolutely divine," He smiled broadly.

"And your family? I hear you have a new addition on the way." She stopped beside my father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are wonderful. Yes we do." Aro seemed genuinely happy about his little bastard grandchild.

_Great, so either we'll have another James or Victoria to deal with. Just what the world needs._

"Sorry to disturb," Ma said apologetically. "But it's important."

"I know honey." Pop rose, "Please give me a minute."

Pop and Ma retreated to the kitchen as James came back. I tried to read his underlying expression however I was unable to. We ate in silence as we waited for my father. After a few moments my father emerged from the kitchen with a calm expression on his face.

"What is it you want Aro?" He asked as he took his seat.

"The girl," Aro stated plainly, "She has no status in our world and she has witnessed our crimes. Regardless of the fact that she is under your protection; the rules state that she must be turned over to us."

"And what do the rules say about the procedure to procure said witness?" Pop resumed eating.

"That we must request a sit-down, which we have, as to resolve the situation amicably." Aro said smugly.

"Then why have you sought to procure the witness," Pop cleared his throat, "… through other means?"

James' eyes widened in fear and he dropped his fork. It made a long clang in the quiet dimly lit space.

My heart sunk to the depths of my stomach as I realized what Pop meant.

_Fuck, they found Bella! Why hadn't they called me?_

I checked my phone and saw that I had 20 missed calls. It had been on silent since the beginning of the meeting. I locked my Jaw to keep from letting out a string of curses.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aro maintained a cool demeanor.

I felt my heart take residence in my throat. On the outside I looked like Pop and Jasper did; cool, calm and unfazed. Inside the rage festered and I gripped my gun under the table tightly.

_Was she hurt? I have to go and get her; to see her and hold her. _

"James persisted until he found her and he sent men to get her," Pop stared him down. "You broke the rules which you so adamantly, just five minutes ago, sought to uphold. Not only that but, you ordered an attack on my son's fiancée."

_What the fuck was Pop talking about? _

Aro held up his hands. "The jig is up." He laughed manically and started ranting, "You caught me. It wasn't so much about the little bitch but just making you pay your dues, follow the rules and give respect like everyone else. You think you're so mighty and strong; bending the rules and everyone to your will." He paused "I deserve everything that you have; the money, the notoriety and the power. I want it all and I'll take it by force."

With that Aro declared war and stormed out of the restaurant. James and his goons followed suit.

I got up and ran to the kitchen. My mom had obviously given Pop the news; I wanted to know everything she knew.

"Out," I instructed the chef and servers. "Go home."

They just stopped cleaning up and stared.

"I said out!" I roared and banged my hand on the island in front of me.

"Please leave," Ma said quietly as she grabbed my hand to examine it. "I'll get some ice."

They all filed out nervously as Jasper and Pop walked in.

"How's Bella Ma?" I said weakly, my throat felt dry as I waited for her to respond.

Ma grabbed a napkin and filled it with ice. "She's fine, a few scratches; a little shaken up. But, she's alive and well. They all are."

Jasper was in the corner on his phone and Pop took a seat at the Island.

I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders but I still wanted to see her.

"Emmett was grazed by a bullet. Sam was shot in the leg. Seth is fine. The girls are fine." Ma plopped the ice filled napkin down on my hand. "They are headed back here."

"What?!" I shouted. "No! Aro declared war. I've got to get her far away from here."

"I told them to come." Ma admitted. "Aro did not declare war over Isabella. I'm tired of waiting and I want to meet her. She'll be safe at the house with me. So will all the other girls."

"It's going to get bad Esme," Pop started.

"Don't you even dare; I am not leaving Carlisle." Ma stood firm. "Didn't you see that Aro's declaration of war was a spur of the moment thing? He'll need some time to regroup."

"Nothing Aro does is spur of the moment Ma," Jasper joined us. "You should call Bella, Edward."

_I am so stupid! Fucking Idiot! _

I took out my phone and dialled Emmett. I put the phone to my ear.

"I know that," Ma said, "But it was obviously stupid to tell you that he was considering war. That couldn't have been in his plan. The element of surprise has way more tactical advantage than letting your opponent know that you're coming. I think he just went off on a tangent and revealed too much."

Ring, Ring, Ring…

_Answer the phone ya big fuck!_

"Yea Boss," Emmett's voice came over the line and I exhaled a long breath.

I heard Bella's voice in the background.

"Is that him? Gi' me the phone Emmett, please." She sounded distressed. "Please,"

"Lemme talk to her Em," I told him.

She came on the line, "Edward?"

"Hey," I moved away from my family. "How are ya?"

"Hear that?" Ma sighed, "His voice just completely changes when he talks to her."

"I'm okay." She paused, "Em says that a plane is coming to pick us up and that I'll see you soon… Is it true?"

"Yea, Ma ordered it." I sighed, "Ya mind staying with her for a while?"

"No I don't mind, I just need you Edward."

My heart soared; she needed me.

"I'm coming to get you babe, I'll be right there when you get off the plane."

"Promise?" She asks quietly.

"From the bottom of my heart,"

"I…" Bella paused, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," I responded quietly knowing that she wasn't saying what she really wanted to, "Lemme talk back to Em,"

"Alright,"

"Yea Boss?" Emmett grunted

"Thank you, man" I paused, "I owe you my life."

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wing." He laughed loudly.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Seriously, man bring some chicken wings with ya cuz we hungry up in dis." He even had an accent. "All they probably got on the plane is pretzels."

"I got you." I laughed. "Get her here safe,"

"That's what I been doing fool."

"Alright, Mr. T,"

I hung up the phone and nodded to Jasper.

"Let's go." We started to head out.

"Meeting, later tonight." Pop stated.

Jasper, Ma and I looked at him incredulously.

"Tomorrow morning." He fanned us away. "Go get ya girls."

* * *

**A/N: ****So what do you think?**

**Please review ... lots :)**

**Thank you to all who put 'Protection' on Story Alert or Favourites and that person that put me in their Fav Authors. And the messages I got. ;)**

**Wow; You guys are awesome. ****Nuff, nuff, love from Jamaica to you.**

******I don't know about you but after all this, I need to read about somebody getting laid. **

******Chapter 10 coming up :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Mrs Esme Cullen

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**I own a bottle of DPH Expectorant which I'm currently guzzling to get rid of my flu. **

**Italian to English translations courtesy of Google Translate: **

**Tesoro - Treasure**

**Povera Ragazza - Poor girl**

**Grazie Signora Cullen - Thank you Mrs. Cullen**

**Si miele - Yes Honey**

**Mio Dio - My God **

**Si mia moglie - Yes my wife**

**Ti ho mai detto che ti amo oggi? - Have I told you that I love you today?**

**Ciao Bella Ragazza - Hello beautiful girl**

**Ciao Bellas - Hello beauties**

**Torna de me - Come back to me **

* * *

Chapter 10 – Mrs. Esme Cullen

**EPOV **

"You think this is a stupid move?" I paced back and forth outside the Newark International Airport.

"No, I think this is a smart move, James won't expect us to bring 'em back. We'll hide 'em right under his skinny nose." Jasper leaned casually against the one of the Audi Q7s and stared at me.

I averted my eyes and scanned the area. It was 4 in the morning and my brother and I were waiting on the crew and the girls to get in. Around us, Quil, Embry and Tiny kept an eye on the empty parking lot; I wasn't taking any chances. We would head back to my father's house to stay the night and discuss our next move in response to Aro's war threat.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly, "The only way we gonna get through this is if you stop panicking. We need you focused on this war or we're all dead; Bella included."

As always, Jasper was right and his words put me in the frame of mind I needed to be in; My Capo mind. I stopped pacing and straightened my suit. I ran my hand my hand through my mess of copper hair and released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I pocketed my hands as the airport doors whooshed open.

A woman ran out and frantically surveyed the area. Her eyes landed on me and she started sprinting in our direction. It was Bella; I walked out to meet her.

The airport doors whooshed open again and this time Seth ran out.

"Ms. Bella!" He screeched, "Wait up!"

I opened my arms as she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I supported her weight easily and I finally felt complete as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Edward," She whimpered.

"I'm here, Tesoro." I rubbed her back.

She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I matched her fervour as my tongue found its purchase entwined with hers. She moaned softly as we were reminded that we were not alone.

"Oi!" Emmett boomed "Let me order youse two a room,"

We ignored him as she pressed her forehead to mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I put her down on the ground and examined her body.

She looked a little worse for the wear; muddy sneakers, fuzzy fucked up hair, little scratches on her face and arms. I still thought she was beautiful.

_I'm going to strangle that fucker!_

"How are you beautiful?" I asked her seriously.

"I'm tired, but happy to be with you." And it showed as she smiled broadly.

She tucked herself under my arm and we turned to face everybody.

Rose stood with Emmett's massive arm wrapped around her waist. Seth stood over Sam who was in a wheel chair and Alice and Jasper stood holding hands.

"I'm happy, everybody made it," I squinted, "Where's Eric?"

"He was the rat." Bella whispered as she looked up at me; her chocolate orbs laced with regret. "I trusted him, Edward."

I nodded to her then addressed everyone else. "We stay at my parents tonight; it's the safest place for everyone at the moment. Let's go."

We all piled into the Audi Q7s and took off. They each seated seven people so Emmett and Rosalie rode with Bella and me in one with my trusted driver, Tyler and Tiny. The windows were tinted but we could see through them from the inside. Emmett and I kept an eye out for tails, ambushes and cops as our caravan progressed towards its destination.

Bella fell asleep with her head on my lap. Rose said that Bella hadn't been sleeping well while they were on the ranch. I moved some of my angel's brown hair out of her face and studied her sleeping profile. She looked peaceful.

_I couldn't sleep without you either baby girl. _I thumbed her nose.

I recognized the familiar sights of my father's neighbourhood; the huge gated houses and extensive landscapes. We stopped in front of the iron-wrought gates with the Cullen crest. The security guards let us in as Pop's goons appeared out of thin air to make sure that we entered the premises safely and without any unwanted guests.

I didn't have to carry the crew and the girls to my parents' house. I had other properties that no one but Jasper knew about however, Ma had taken over the situation. It was also easier for us to regroup and plan for the war if we were all in one place.

We started up the two mile drive way. When we reached the front of the house the double doors swung open and Ma walked out followed by two massive men.

Bella was still asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, I lifted her out of the car and started to carry her inside bridal style.

"How is she Edward?" Ma asked, concerned, as I passed her and her bodyguards.

"She's tired." I responded wearily and adjusted her in my arms.

"Povera ragazza," Ma sighed and stared at Bella.

"Just take care of everybody huh?" I nodded to the crew and girls "Please?"

* * *

**ESME'SPOV**

"Okay son," I patted his shoulder and he walked in the house.

I turned to the crowd standing outside the cars and smiled widely; I loved having a full house.

"Well," I said stepping down the two broad steps. "Get in here, all of you!"

Seth came up first pushing Sam in a wheelchair.

"Morning Mrs. C," Seth beamed brightly even though he looked tired.

"Get some sleep yea?" I pinched his cheek. "You did good kid."

He blushed and scratched his head. I looked down at Sam and took his hand in mine.

"I've got the doctor waiting to look at that leg." I gently squeezed his hand. Then I leaned down and whispered conspiratorially. "He's got the good stuff; morphine."

"Grazie Signora Cullen," He chuckled and I patted his hand.

"No, thank you." I said sincerely and he nodded.

Seth maneuvered the wheelchair up the steps and they disappeared into the house.

Jasper walked up next with a small pixie-like woman with short dark hair. I thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ma, this is-"

"Alice," I squealed minutely and opened my arms for a hug.

"Mrs. Cullen!" She enthusiastically wrapped her small hands around me and I felt the love flow between us. She gasped. "I absolutely love what you've done with this house! I can't wait to see the rest of it."

"It's Esme to you. I'll give you a tour after you've rested and eaten." I released her but held on to her hands. "I'm sure you'd like to freshen up."

"Darn tootin'," She nodded quickly, "I feel like I've been rode hard and put away wet!"

"Uh…" I frowned slightly as I had no idea what she meant.

"I'm exhausted," She giggled mischievously and I joined her. "I'm just getting the last of it out of my system." She looked to Jasper, "I have a feeling I won't be going back to Hendersonville."

"Si miele," I grinned widely and winked at Jasper, "I have that exact same feeling." I patted her hands and let them go.

Jasper hugged me.

"I really like her." I whispered in his ear when he leaned in to kiss my cheeks.

"Me too Ma," He let me go.

"You two are staying in the same room right?" I asked them as they both turned red. "I'm a bit old but I'm well aware of what goes on between young people now-a-days." I giggled. "I'm down."

I didn't think they could get any redder. I was having a blast.

"Honey," My husband chided as he rested his hands on my shoulders, "Stop embarrassing our son."

"Yea Ma," Jasper smacked his face and sent a grateful look to his father.

"Hello," My husband reached around to shake Alice's hand. "I'm Carlisle,"

"Alice," She shook it firmly.

"That's quite a grip there, Ms. Moretti." Carlisle smiled as they released hands.

"If don't mind Esme," Alice said quietly, "I'd like my own room."

"That's okay Miele." I looked to Jasper, "Put her across from yours."

"Excuse me honey," Carlisle kissed the side of my head. "I'll take care of the rest of Edward's crew."

They headed inside and I grinned as Emmett and a blonde stunning woman walked up.

"Emmett!" I shouted.

As we hugged he lifted me up off the ground.

"Put me down, ya big lug ya!" I squealed and slapped his arm.

He groaned and gently returned me to the floor. I straightened my dress.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I said apologetically, "How's the arm?"

"It's okay." He covered it with his other hand and hissed.

"The Doc's inside." I grabbed his cheek; he was like one of my children and I hated the fact that he came so close to death. "He'll give you something for the pain." I leaned my head in the young lady's direction; he took the hint.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat loudly and put his hand around her shoulders to bring her closer to us as she had been standing sort of to the side. "Esme, this is Rosalie Swan, my girlfriend and Bella's sister."

"Hello Rosalie," She seemed very standoffish so I just extended my hand as to not make her uncomfortable with my propensity to hug.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," She said shyly. "Emmett says you're like a second mother to him."

"It's Esme to you and Emmett is one of my children," I chuckled wryly. "He's the one that eats everything. There's food in the kitchen by the way, Emmett."

"Naa, I'm not hungry." He shrugged and I knew he was lying.

"I know right; he's like the bottomless pit." She said as Emmett grinned down at us sheepishly. "You should go; I know you want to get something to eat."

"Naa, I'll get you settled first." Emmett mumbled."… Same room right?"

"Yea," They turned to leave, "Before you go Rosalie, may I have a hug?"

"Sure," She seemed unsure and stiff at first but as we got closer she relaxed into my hold. "Thank you, for letting us stay here," I heard her voice slightly crack and I knew she was struggling with a lot trying to keep it together for her sister.

I ran my hands through her hair. "You are welcome here anytime."

She sniffled and pulled away. I let her go and she and Emmett disappeared into the house.

I stared out past the driveway and into the front yard. I was happy to have all my boys home but we were at war and I knew that ahead of us was bloodshed and destruction. I had seen it many times before. The stakes were even higher now that the boys had women that they were in love with. The girls couldn't have come at a more inopportune time but, I believed that God had a plan and it was all working out the way it was supposed to. Much-less, I knew it was selfish but I had always wanted a daughter; now I had three.

I felt two familiar arms encircle me from behind and his breath tickled my ear.

"We should go inside; I can't have you out in the open for too long." Carlisle kissed the spot behind my ear. "I've been watching you for a while, what were you thinking about?"

I loved when he was like this. It was not often that I saw my husband without his Mafia armour.

"Grandchildren," I giggled.

He chuckled with me, "I should have known. Hopefully, they come after we win this war."

I sighed. "I wish we weren't involved in this,"

"I know. I was trying to avoid it." He placed his head atop mine. "But-"

"It was unavoidable." I nodded.

We were silent for a while as the sound of crickets could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"I never intended to sacrifice that girl." He said quietly as an owl flew overhead.

"I know." I smiled. "You just wanted Edward to be sure and to prove that he was serious about her."

"I married a very smart woman." He nuzzled my neck.

"I married a mobster with a huge heart." I rubbed the side of his face with my hand.

"Only for you." He spun small circles aimlessly on my arm and I knew what he was going to say. "You're not going to leave."

I shook my head no. "I won't leave you. Don't bother asking."

"I wasn't. It was a statement." He paused, "Church tomorrow?"

"Yes, we need the Lord's protection as we enter this unholy war." I crossed myself. "Mio Dio."

"They are tired," He whispered softly. "And I have a meeting scheduled for the morning."

"Everyone will go to the 10 o'clock mass." I pulled myself out of his hold and turned to face him. "That's final. You can have your meeting after."

"Si mia moglie." He tucked me under his arm and ushered me inside.

I feared for what would happen. Edward and Emmett had been shot three times each not counting the times when they were grazed by bullets. Jasper got shot only once and Carlisle had been shot so many times I lost count.

Maybe during this war God would call them home. No woman wishes to outlive her children or be a widow. I felt my eyes well up with tears at just the thought. Carlisle knew what I was thinking.

"We will survive this, just as we have always survived." He assured me.

"I know." I sighed, "I am just tired of living like this."

"After this war Edward will take over and we'll retire on a beach in Jamaica." He gently nudged me up the stairs with his hands. "We'll spoil those grandchildren of ours rotten."

"When will this end?" I groaned.

"I just told ya-"

"Giving it to Edward does not end it." I whispered, "You just pass it off on our kids."

He sighed, "I can't do any better-"

I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face him, "I know. I know you try your best. I don't hate you for our situation; it's not your fault." I stared into his clear blue eyes; they looked weary. The hair at his temple was turning grey and I ran my hand through it. I knew he was tired too.

"Ti ho mai detto che ti amo oggi?"

"No, come in here and show me." I smirked and pulled him into our room.

* * *

**Esme'sPOV again**

I fluttered around the kitchen in my sweat suit with Mrs. Cope as we prepared breakfast for everyone; it was an enormous feat.

We made two types of coffee; espresso and cappuccino. There were different types of sweet bread namely Cornettos, Brioches and Biscottis that Mrs. Cope baked from scratch that morning. I had donuts and bagels delivered from my favourite bakery. I also put out many jellies, jams and cheeses and some fresh fruit bowls. I didn't know what the girls liked so I added some cereals, milk and orange juice. I also fried some bacon, sausage and bologna. I hard-boiled eggs, poached eggs and scrambled eggs while Mrs. Cope made the porridge. We set the table.

It was a massive amount of food but it didn't matter because I knew Emmett would eat the leftovers, or if not I could donate whatever wasn't eaten.

It was 7:30 am when everything was ready and I called everyone down to breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope," My husband was first.

The tone of his voice indicated to me that he was ready to go into Mafia boss mode. He was also dressed in his grey suit and his face was serious. I sighed as I hoped he would be little less rigid for the girls. I didn't want him to scare them.

I grabbed the napkins and began to place them on the table. He walked up behind me and reached for a grape from the fruit bowl.

"And good morning to you," he kissed my cheek and bite into the grape. "Sweat suit?"

I slapped him with the napkins that I still had in my hand. "I'm tired."

Which was true; after Carlisle and I made love repeatedly I showered, dressed comfortably, pony-tailed my hair and came downstairs to help Mrs. Cope. I hadn't really gotten any sleep.

"I wonder why." He chuckled quietly.

"You know why." I mumbled and returned to placing the napkins as Isabella and Edward walked in.

Carlisle went to the head of the table and sent me a wink.

"Ma, Pop this is Isabella." Edward introduced us, "Bella, this is my mother Esme Cullen and my father Carlisle Cullen."

"Ms. Swan," Carlisle nodded as he took his seat.

_Ugh, so formal. _Internally I rolled my eyes.

"Hello," She said meekly as she studied the floor. She seemed very awkward and uncomfortable. She was dressed in the blue pyjamas I had left out for her.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin with my finger.

"Ciao Bella ragazza." Our eyes made four and hers widened in surprise.

"Wow," she mouthed. "You look exactly like Edward. I mean not that you're manly or anything. Or that Edward is feminine. It's just -"

I grinned widely. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll forgive you … But only if you give me a hug." I widened my arms.

She nodded and we hugged. I released her as the room filled with the other people.

There were ten of us. Carlisle was being all mysterious at the head of the table and I took my place at the foot. Edward sat to the right of his father and Jasper sat on Carlisle's left. Emmett sat on the other side of Edward across from Sam who sat on the other side of Jasper. Isabella sat on my right and Alice was on my left. Rosalie sat between her sister and Sam across from Seth who sat between Alice and Emmett.

When everyone was seated my husband stood up and called for silence as we were about to say grace. We all held hands and bowed our heads.

His powerful voice was heard clearly through out the room. "Bless us, O Lord and these Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Amen," We repeated and I squeezed the girls' hands before letting them go.

We ate in relative silence and towards the end of the meal Mrs. Cope came into the room and whispered to me that my stylist was here. It was at that time I remembered what I wanted to say to them.

"I know that all of youse are tired." I paused. "But, I would like for everyone to go to church today." I looked around. "We'll go to the 10 o'clock mass."

"Esme," Alice interjected. "I don't mind but, I don't have anything to wear."

"I've already taken care of that." I patted her hand. "My personal stylist is here. She brought some dresses and shoes for you to try on."

"Oh," Alice was excited. "Grazie."

"Send me Alice's and Rose's bill Mrs. C," Emmett mumbled around a mouth full of food. "I'll settle it."

"Send me Bella's," Edward dipped a Cornetto into his espresso.

"I'll pay for Alice's bill." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Don't worry about it boys." I held up my hands. "I'll take care of it. Think of it as a welcome gift." I looked to the girls.

"Well, they'll need other clothes and …" Edward cleared his throat. "-items."

"I don't think they should go out shopping at a time like this." Jasper spread cheese on his bagel.

"I could order it online." Alice spoke up sounding even more enthused. "I've done it before."

"And have strangers showing up at our door?" Carlisle spoke for the first time since the prayer. His tone was unforgiving. "No, only people we know."

Isabella flinched and Alice seemed discouraged. I sighed.

"I have someone who can shop for us and we'll look through catalogues and online." I held Alice's hand. "You can pick out what you like and my person will go, buy it and bring it. How's that? Hmmm? "

I looked to Isabella and Rosalie. They looked at each other.

"Oh, okay." Alice acquiesced dramatically. "I'll just pretend I'm at the store; in my head; touching the clothes, looking at them and trying them on."

I smiled at her and just like that she bounced back returning a smile. I admired her spirit. Isabella on the other hand stole frightened glances at my husband. I also noticed that she hadn't eaten much.

"Are youse finished? Girls?" I asked deciding that maybe if I got them away from Carlisle they'd feel a little more comfortable with me.

I wanted to bond with them but I knew it would take time.

"I'm finished." Isabella wiped her mouth with a napkin

"Me too," Rosalie pushed her coffee cup away from her. "It was delicious."

"Thank you Rosalie,"

Alice nodded furiously like a little child would. "Are we going to look at the dresses and shoes now?"

"Yea," I laughed as I stood to leave. "Let's getouttahea. Everybody should be ready and waiting on the front steps by 9:45."

The girls and I filed into the living room where my personal stylist was waiting. She had racks with lined with garment bags and her assistant Charles was bringing in shoe boxes from their van.

"Makenna," I grinned widely; I loved shopping.

"Mrs. C," She gushed, "I absolutely love those sweats."

"We both know I look like a mess," I giggled as I hugged her.

"You could rock a paper bag Mrs. C. It would be Italian Couture and all the wives would be snatching it up." She gasped, "Let's try it."

"What? No Makenna." I slapped her arm as she giggled and turned to my girls. "Makenna this is Alice, Isabella and Rosalie. Girls this is Makenna my personal stylist."

"Ciao Bellas," Makenna waved to the girls. "Let's see what I've got eh?"

Alice took over the entire appointment. She tried on most if not all of the shoes that Makenna brought and every single dress in her size. She modelled and twirled for us and I was really enjoying my time with her. Makenna absolutely adored Alice and vice versa. Rosalie took a healthy interest in it but Isabella was very reserved.

In the end, Alice chose the Christian Louboutin close-toed red pumps, a grey knee-length pencil dress, from an up and coming designer, and a red Prada clutch. Rosalie chose a purple fitted taffeta bateau, short sleeve, knee-length dress which flattered her figure with Christian Louboutin black pumps. Isabella chose a Victoria Secret knee length square-neck baby doll blue dress over which she buttoned up a blue cardigan and a wedge-heeled blue shoe.

The men were waiting on the steps at 9:45am, just like I told them, looking impeccable in their tailored Armani suits. The security was loitering about with their ear pieces and sunglasses looking like the secret service.

We headed out to the church I had been going to since I was a little girl.

* * *

**Still Esme'sPOV**

I shook the priest's hand at the end of 10 o'clock mass outside on the steps of the church. Carlisle and I were the last to leave of our group.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," the priest greeted my husband. "Thank you for your donation to our poverty relief program."

"You're welcome Padre Pio." Carlisle seemed preoccupied with something down the road, "It's always a pleasure … to give back to the community."

"Great sermon," I complimented smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Padre Pio returned a smile of his own.

"If you'll excuse us Padre," Carlisle nodded and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Oh yes," Padre Pio smiled, "God be with you."

"And also with you-" I managed to say before Carlisle started moving me hurriedly down the steps.

Something was going on.

"What is it?" I whispered in Italian.

"We have to get out of here." Carlisle hissed harshly in ear as he slowed his speed to stop arousing suspicion. "Damn it Esme! You just couldn't let this church thing go."

"So this is my fault?" I kept the anger from showing on my face and smiled at some parishioners.

"No, it's mine." He gritted his teeth. "I let you have your way too much; that's why this is happening."

"What exactly is this?" I asked once more as he directed me around the corner to the back of the church. "And where are we going? And where is everybody?"

I hadn't seen them since they left the church.

He didn't answer me as we stopped at a car that parked parallel on the street to the left side of the church. It was different from the one we had come in. I looked inside and saw Isabella, Rosalie and Alice looking frightened. I knew I had to be strong for them even though I didn't know what exactly was going on.

I plastered a small smile on my face and got in the car. "Everything's fine girls."

Carlisle gave me a long searching look. I wanted to kiss the life out of him but I settled for saying what I always said to him at times like these.

"Torna de me." I whispered.

He nodded, closed the door and patted the top of the car.

The driver turned around and tipped his hat. I saw that it was Nino. I smiled. The car parked in front of us drove off and we headed out behind them. I knew, from experience, that there was a car behind us and that there were various cars travelling around us to protect us as we headed back to the house.

Just as we drove off there was a barrage of gunshots and screeching vehicles.

"Fine huh?" Rosalie growled under her breath and crossed her arms.

_Fuck! _I crossed myself. _Sorry Lord. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please review ... lots :)**

**Thank you to all who put 'Protection' on Story Alert or Favourites and that person that put me in their Fav Authors. The reviews and the messages I got. ;)**

**Chapter 11 coming to you soon. You can thank the flu I caught for that. :)**

**Peace and Nuff love from Jamdom. **


	11. Chapter 11 First Attack

**Disclaimer: We know who owns 'Twilight' and we laud her for her creative genius. **

**No copyright Infringement intended. **

**Italian to English translations:**

**Pazzo - Crazy**

**Qualcosa non va - Something is wrong**

**Buon lavoro Nino - Good job Nino**

* * *

Chapter 11 – First Attack

**EPOV**

I stood under the shade of a few trees on top of small rounded hill in Willow Grove Cemetery across from Our Lady of Mount Caramel with Emmett and Jasper watching Pop usher Ma around the corner.

"She looks a little pissed," Emmett commented rubbing his chin.

"Pop's probably not telling her shit." Jasper chuckled. "She's very pissed."

"That's Ma for ya," I adjusted my shades. "That's all women for ya."

Speaking of women, we were waiting on my father to come back from sending ours safely back to the house. Some shit was about to go down and we wanted to get them far away from here.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Aro was planning. Plus, he really should have checked his phone for wire taps before he drunkenly ordered hits on people. He's usually more discreet and organized; obviously this shit went to his head. That was fine with me. The more fucked up he was, the easier it would be win this war. But I still had Russo to watch.

"I'm hoping James shows up." Emmett folded his arms across his massive chest as my father reappeared from the corner and made his way across the busy street.

"I wish it were that simple," Jasper kicked a stone down the grassy hill.

"James is a little fucking weasel." I frowned pocketing my hands, "He won't be here; especially since he knows that Aro is going pazzo and sending hits over the phone."

Pop hopped up the knoll and finally reached us.

"Let's get this over with. I've got some poison lunch waiting for me back at home." He checked his watch, "Ya know maybe, if I reach soon she'll give me lots of sauce on it; make it go down a little easier."

We snickered quietly.

"Don't know why youse are laughing." Pop surveyed the area, the church-goers had mysteriously disappeared, "Those girls looked terrified and you can't tell them anything. But," He gave a small smirk and looked at us pointedly, "I ain't gotta tell ya, youse know the rules."

_Fuck! _

The three of us sobered when he said that. He was right, the only way I could even give Bella even a half truthful version of what happened that day or any other day of my life was if we were married.

I looked at him and he met my gaze with an even wider smirk and nodded. No word or gesture of Carlisle Cullen was wasted; he always had a point.

The sounds of screeching cars were heard before they were seen. I slowly turned my head away from him to watch the scene unfold. Three cars stopped horizontally across the road accompanied by a cloud of muffler smoke and the smell of burning rubber with a blaze of gunfire directed at the church and the sound of low level thugs whooping.

_Fucking Amateurs, _

Pop pushed a button on his phone, "Now,"

Suddenly, sirens were blaring and police cars flooded the street from every corner, avenue and alley. The amateur 'hit men' were confused as to what was happening; clearly they weren't expecting this and for a while they hesitated before deciding to try and fight their way out. After a few exchanges of gun fire and some really loud and annoying one-sided conversation from that bullhorn-holding greasy, slime-ball of a cop on our payroll, Aro's idiots surrendered with only 2 fatalities.

_Score one for Cullen. _

"Good call, son." Pop patted my back, "Saved me lots of trouble on that one."

"Eddie's got his head back," Jasper ruffled my copper locks and I swatted his hand away even though I was proud to have orchestrated the whole thing.

"Or his balls," Emmett added before they burst into laughter.

"Eh… Sooner or later we all give 'em up to some broad we love. Sometimes, we even add a ring." My father winked at me and pocketed his phone. "Let's go." He stepped off the grassy knoll.

I looked back at the scene of police officers and the amateurs. Just then something felt off; it was too easy.

I trailed a little behind the others as they were already down the other side of the small grassy hill. When I reached the base of it, I respectfully avoided stepping on the gravestones nearby. I caught up to them and we wove our path in silence through the cemetery.

I tried to figure out what I was missing other than Bella.

We passed a woman with small boy standing over a grave. The boy had some flowers which he had picked in his hand.

"Mommy, you said we were going to see daddy. Where is he?" The boy asked looking around, "I wanna give him the flowers." He waved them above his head up at her.

I imagined it being Bella and a child of my own standing over my grave. The fear and pain of just the thought of leaving them was crippling but, I knew what this life entitled and I had made my choice. So, I pushed it out of my mind.

She looked at us as we were passing and I nodded respectfully. She nodded back, picked up her child and kissed his head.

Finally, we reached the cars and the rest of the security which hadn't gone with the women spread out around them. Even as I sat next to Pop I still felt off.

"Something's missing." I said quietly to myself and Pop eyed me speculatively.

He was going to say something but just then his phone rang. Pop held it to his ear and I heard Ma's panicked voice.

"Carlisle-"

An explosion blocked out the rest of what Ma said before the phone cut off.

_Bella!_

* * *

**BPOV**

_Edward! _

That was my first and only thought as we drove away from the church and the sound of the gunshots.

"Fine huh?" Rose growled under her breath and crossed her arms.

Esme made the sign of the cross and stared frightfully out the window.

I leaned forward against my seat belt and touched her shoulder. "Do you know?" I pleaded with my eyes, "Tell me what's going on."

"I won't lie." She faced me watery pools of green that reminded me so much of Edward's eyes, "I don't know."

I leaned slowly back into my seat. I didn't think she would lie to me but I couldn't be sure. I watched her pull out an embroidered handkerchief and dab at her eyes. I stared out the window at the passing traffic. I was at bit surer that she wasn't lying but, that didn't mean she was telling us everything.

Rose eyed Esme with sympathy tainted with a slab of distrust and I knew that my sister shared my sentiments.

I acknowledged fear seeping into my mind alongside numerous questions.

_What was happening? Was Edward okay and alive? Where were Emmett, Jasper and Mr. Cullen? Why didn't they leave with us? Would we ever see them again? _

"Bella," Alice said my name and I turned to face her. Her frozen and lifeless appearance told me that she was currently searching through her visions.

"Alice…" I gripped the seat belt tightly to keep from shaking the information out of her.

The life returned to Alice's eyes and they were instantly shrouded with fear.

_Oh God no, not Edward!_

I pushed the cry that threatened to escape my lips back down. I braced myself as Rose turned to face Alice expectantly.

"Well? Lay it on us psyche pixie! The earlier we know if one of our men is in trouble, the closer we'll be when I hijack this car from Gramps over there," Rose pointed to the driver, "-the faster we'll be able to get back to the church and save their asses."

She sounded strong and ready to face anything. But I knew my sister; inside she was worried to death about Emmett.

"I can't see anything; it's all black smoke." Alice whispered baffled, "I'll keep looking."

We traveled in silence for a while. Suddenly, there was a loud pop and the sound of air escaping. I jumped in my seat; startled by the sound.

"Nino," Esme said quietly. "Qualcosa non va."

The driver started cursing in Italian as the car tires screeched, veered to the left and into oncoming traffic. There was a huge eighteen wheeler truck headed straight for us. He blew his horn long and loud which muffled ourscreaming.

_This is it._ I grimaced.

I saw Alice cover her head with her arms before I involuntarily closed my eyes; we waited for impact that never came. Nino, who I noticed had gray hair peeking out from under his hat, must have swung the wheel because we jerked and bounced over to the right side of the road.

If I hadn't been buckled in tight, the force would have thrown me on top of Alice.

We let out a collective sigh as the car continued to jerk along and the truck flew past us at a slightly diminished but nonetheless high speed.

"It feels…" Rose's speech was punctuated with each jerk of the car, "…like one of … the tires…are… blown!"

"How?" Alice squeaked out as she bounced in her seat, "By… accident?!"

"Alice," Esme said gravely, "In this world… there are no accidents,"

"We're… being attacked… aren't we?" I asked panicked.

She just nodded as the car came to a stop on the soft shoulder of the road. Instantly, 4 cars appeared out of thin air and veered off the road too. They formed a sort of wide barrier between us and the road. Around us were huge gated expanses of well-manicured land. I knew that we were near the Cullens' home.

"Buon lavoro Nino." Esme praised.

Mr. Nino simply faced us and tipped his hat. I smiled at him, truly thankful he saved us, to which he winked mischievously.

The secret-service looking men piled out of the cars and exposed their fire arms previously hidden under their tailored jackets. They surveyed the area intently and one of them checked out the tire. A heavy roaring sound was heard in the distance, and the secret service men braced themselves. They arranged themselves in some sort of formation in the middle of the road a decent distance away from the cars.

Esme started fiddling furiously with her seat belt. "Get down girls!"

We followed her directions but I heard a faint ticking sound. I looked around frantically. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Please be a watch, please be a watch…" I whispered as I started to feel around.

I gazed under Esme's seat and saw the source of the faint noise.

"There's a bomb in the car." I said strangely calm, "We have to get out of this car!"

"Oh, shit!" Rose tried to open the door on her side before she start kicking it. "It's stuck!"

Esme pounded on her window, trying to gain the attention of the men. But, her cries were drowned out by the roaring sound which was getting louder as the source drew nearer. We joined Esme in pounding on the windows but, it was useless; they were too far away.

There was no use in trying to break the windows. It was reinforced glass.

"Il Tronco!" Nino suddenly shouted and searched from something under the wheel.

"The trunk?" Esme asked confused.

"The fail safe," Rose gasped, "Of course! Come on!"

The van had rows of seats that were retractable. The last row of seats had been folded down as they weren't needed and that had created trunk space.

Rose climbed over the seats and she moved passed me and Alice. I followed her and we were piled into the space. A plunk was heard and the trunk door whooshed slightly open. Rose and I pushed it open and jumped out. Esme was out next. Which was weird because Alice was closer to the trunk than she was.

"Bella," Alice called, she was still in the van, half of her was draped over the last row of seats and she wiggled furiously tried to wrangle her leg free.

I grabbed her arm and called out to Rose, "Alice is stuck!"

She came back and grabbed the other arm. We pulled strenuously but to no avail; Alice was still stuck.

"Save yourselves!" Alice started weeping hysterically. "Save yourselves, Oh so this is how it ends!" She continued dramatically, "Bella, Tell Jasper I love him. I never told him yet!"

"Fuck that, Pixie!" Rose hitched her leg up on the floor of the trunk and pulled with even more force. "Tell him yourself!"

I followed suit even as the tears stung the corners of my eyes, "I'm not leaving you here Alice!"

Nino freed her leg from behind and she fell forward on the floor of the trunk space. Evidently her leg was wrapped up in the seat belt. We drew her out of and far away from the car.

"Mr. Nino!" Alice shouted as he slowly climbed over the seats, "Hurry!"

The slow ticking of the bomb, I suddenly noticed, had accelerated and become extremely loud. Some of the men came nearer to investigate what was happening.

Alice escaped our hold and ran towards the driver but she was thrown back by the force of the blast.

"Alice!" Rose screamed as I pulled at the roots of my hair.

Time stopped as I watched her fly backwards through the air and hit one of the high wire fences. Her body slid down to the cushy grass area right beside the fence where she slumped. She wasn't moving.

Esme stood shell-shocked as I felt the darkness threaten to overtake me. I fought it off and I started towards Alice numbly. Everything continually slowed down.

_Alice … _

The roaring sound started to recede. Rose caught up to me and we hurried towards Alice.

I looked towards the car as the black smoke rose from the burning mass of metal. The smell of diesel mixed with burnt flesh and blood made me nauseous. Mr. Nino's charred remains was stuck with one leg over the last row of seats, his back against the roof of the car and his arms holding on to the top of the seats in an effort to climb over.

Streams of tears coursed down my cheeks as I slowed to a halt.

"We have to get out of here." Rose gently reminded me even though her voice sounded strangled.

We picked Alice up; one of her arms over each of our shoulders. My streams of tears now intensified to rivers. Through my water logged eyes I saw that her dress was singed badly and her face was covered in black ash. She only had one shoe on but she had a faint pulse.

_She alive... _

"She's alive!" I voiced my thought happily.

I knew what she would say now if she was conscious.

'_Bella, where's my other red Christian Louboutin closed toe pump?' She would have had her hands on her little hips wagging her finger at me. 'And my dress is ruined ... Don't let Jasper see me like this.'_

_Alice… _

I laughed as I wiped away the latest of the seemingly never ending tears. I felt like I was going insane.

I looked around; some of the men were lying still on the roadside. While the others groaned and tried shakily to stand before falling flat on their stomachs or backs.

Two of the cars nearby had caught fire and we moved past them quickly before they exploded; Alice's head lulled between us. Esme followed us blindly furiously dabbing her face with embroidered handkerchief. The men which hadn't been injured in the blast encircled us and kept their guns on alert.

One had offered to take Alice.

"Fuck off!" Rose and I snarled at the guard.

We reached the car farthest away from ours and Rose said that she wasn't going to drive in anymore of these cars.

"It's just around the corner anyways," Esme sniffled quietly. "We can walk."

We started towards the Cullens' mansion and I felt my tears dry up momentarily as my muscles started burning from just plain fatigue and the half of Alice's dead weight that I was shouldering.

We had reached the corner when the vans that we had traveled to church in, sped past us towards the disaster site. One of them made an illegal U-turn and I was surprised that the car hadn't flipped over at the speed they were going. When the car reached us four frantic men jumped out.

Esme broke down in Mr. Cullen's arms, abandoned her handkerchief and started to sob openly.

"Alice!"Jasper literally snatched Alice from between Rose and me. "What happened?"

"She's alive," I croaked out.

"She was trying to save Mr. Nino." Rose added before embracing Emmett.

"She told us to tell you..." I started before seizing up at the memory of the last few words I had with Alice; I felt the tears returning.

"That she loves you Jasper." Rose finished.

Jasper nodded and looked down at Alice with tears in his eyes. It was the closest I had ever come to seeing a man cry.

Edward lifted me up off the ground and I buried my face in his neck. I inhaled his masculine scent; happy to be in his arms. The floodgates of my eyes reopened. I never wanted to go through that again yet I knew that it was nowhere near over. But, for the time being I was safe and he was with me.

"After the Doc checks youse out, we're heading to a safe house." Mr. Cullen hugged Esme to him. "It's time to hit the mattresses."

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella." Edward said quietly as he held me in his arms.

Looking back at it; it could have been worse. There were only two fatalities; Mr. Nino and a security guard that was too close to the blast and had succumbed to his injuries later in some expensive private medical center on the Cullen's Payroll.

The good news far outweighed the bad. Alice's injuries were minimal and the Doctor said that she should wake up after a few hours. Jasper insisted the Doctor come with us to monitor Alice's condition.

So we headed out to the safe house. After about half a dozen or so decoy cars, hours of driving around and switching cars we finally reached the safe house.

Now it was 1 o'clock in the early Monday morning and I was lying on Edward's bare chest in our bedroom; listening to the sound of his powerful heart beat and his steady breathing.

I looked up at him. His strong, sculpted jaw was lightly dusted with stubble; his straight nose expanding and contracting slightly with each intake of air. Edward's emerald green eyes twinkled as he stared down at me in relief. He tightened his grip on me as if he believed I would disappear right before his eyes if he let me go.

I raised my head and pressed my lips to his, rubbing the edge of his jaw with my fingertips.

"I love you." I mumbled against his mouth.

He traced the outline of my lips with the tip of his tongue and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Sparks simultaneously ignited in the lower part of my stomach as I opened my mouth to grant him the access he was seeking. He deepened our kiss and our tongues danced together.

I let out a low moan feeling the wetness pool at my core.

"I love you Bella," He rasped, pulling away for air, "My Bella,"

I ran my hand up down from his neck, along the lines of his well defined chest to play with the light sprinkling of copper hair peeking out of the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I felt my cheeks get hot when I saw the bulging that had been there all night increase.

I tentatively touched him through the soft cotton material; he quickly flipped us over and loomed over me. Feeling wanton and brave, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed my center into his bulge. I felt my stomach quiver and seemingly drop.

"You shouldn't do that," He hissed in my ear while grinding his bulge against me.

"What if I want to?" I whispered, moaning softly at the delicious friction we were creating.

"Bella," His voice was husky and his emerald pools were hooded and dark. "I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

"Then don't," I entangled my fingers his hair and pulled his face to mine.

"Wait," He said resisting, "Be clear Bella, I don't wanna misinterpret anything and fuck this up."

"I want you," I said shyly, "-inside me."

I had hoped I wouldn't have had to spell it out. My face was burning and I felt like hiding.

He sighed deeply and buried his nose in my hair. "Ya sure?" He asked; the sound was muffled.

"Yes Edward." I said convincingly.

"Alright," Was all Edward said before he peppered my face with light kisses.

I let my body relax and deferred to his expertise. He paid homage to my lips before sucking light on my neck. I hoped he had left a mark there. I wanted nothing more than to be wholly his; a hickey was just the first step. Edward ran his fingers across my collarbone and the neck of my, well his, gray Hanes t-shirt. Underneath which, I was bare save for some blue cotton panties.

"Can I?" Edward motioned to the t-shirt.

I nodded, easing my back off the bed so he could pull it over my head. I was slightly apprehensive about his reaction to my naked body. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. He had probably seen numerous models and strippers with way hotter bods than mine. However, when I reopened them he was looking at me with pure appreciation and hunger. It buried my self doubt and just made me even wetter for him.

He nestled himself between my thighs and started sucking one of my small yet perky breasts with his mouth while fingering the other's nipple between his index finger and his thumb. Over the next few minutes, Edward traded the breast in his mouth for the one in his hand and showered each with equal attention. I moaned as the sensation radiated through my entire body and soaked my panties further.

He moved down my flat stomach which he kissed reverently before stopping to stare at it.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Our children," He said simply, "This is where they'll be created." He rubbed his hand over my stomach which shivered involuntarily under his touch.

"You want to have babies with me?" I asked amazed at the fact that he was thinking of a future with me when my mind wasn't even going that far. I was just trying to get us both through today.

"I want the whole works with you; a life, marriage, children, old age." He looked at me doubtfully before asking, "Ya want it too?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

Edward hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties looking at me questioningly. I knew that the time for talking was over and we were going to finish what we started.

"You still have on way too many clothes." I protested quietly.

To rectify the gross injustice, he jumped up and immediately shed his pajama bottoms and his boxers. With the last piece of clothing gone, his cock sprang up and bobbed twice. It seemed as if it was saluting me before standing still at attention between his muscular thighs.

It was a shade of pink and way longer and thicker than I expected. His heavy sac swung lightly from the movements he made a few seconds ago. He stood still now, watching me with a sexy, cocky smirk. It was then that I realized my mouth was hanging wide open. I quickly shut it which earned me a light chuckle and amused eyes from my very well-endowed man.

_Two can play at that game. _

I hooked my fingers into the blue cotton panties I was wearing and slowly slid them down. I opened my legs wide and gave his ample view of my pussy. It was my turn to smirk as he stood with his jaw on the floor. The cold air from the air conditioner felt extremely good on my naked body and my skin broke out into goosebumps.

Edward climbed slowly unto the bed and headed straight for my pussy. He penetrated me with a finger while requesting entrance to my mouth with his tongue. He worked his finger inside me while I moaned into his mouth.

Losing my inhibitions in the sweet sensation Edward was providing I shamelessly pumped my hips against his finger wanting it to go deeper but it wasn't enough. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and new wave of ecstasy surged through my body.

Still, I needed more.

"Edward," I said stopping his hand with mine. We stared into each other's eyes. His became clouded with doubt.

"What?" He asked softly, "You don't like it?"

"I love it. But, I need more." I said.

"Your wish is my command." His sexy smirk returned as he widened my legs with his massive thighs. I was lying on my back and he was kneeling in front of me. He positioned his cock at my entrance and rubbed the head of it against my outer lips. It felt heavenly. Edward lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. The action made the tip of his cock slip into my pussy. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly at the sensation which surged through my body.

My hips moved of their own accord wanting to take him deeper. Edward stilled my hips with his hands. It seemed like he was holding himself back. I remember that my first time would probably be very painfully. I tried to relax but my whole body tensed as I mentally prepared myself for what would come next.

"Scratch my jaw Bella."

* * *

**EPOV**

"What?" She sounded baffled.

"Scratch my jaw," I repeated, "It's itching me."

I felt her relax under me and lifted her hand to do as I asked.

I wanted her first time to be as painless as possibly. But, if she was tense while I entered her it would hurt more than if she was relaxed.

"To the left a little," I said and she complied. "Up a little …. ah," I paused, "Now down... yea."

"Done now?" She asked impatiently.

I chuckled. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," She replied sweetly her expression softening.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you right?"

"Yes, but what does that-" She stopped mid sentence as her face twisted with pain.

I had pushed deeply and quickly into her without any warning. I broke through the barrier I felt block the tip of my cock earlier. It took all my self control not to pound mercilessly into her but, I knew she was in pain from the stretching her body had to do to get accustomed to the intrusion and my size. I made sure that she was lubricated well enough so there was no dryness to cause her any unnecessary pain.

She took it considerably well. Other than a few tears that escaped from her closed eyes and a quiet 'ffffuuuucckkk'; she showed no other signs of discomfort. The look on her face a few moments later told me that the pain was receding and the pleasure was increasing. It was then that I was aware of how fucking great she felt; so warm, wet and tight. It was killing me to remain motionless. Still, I waited on her to give me the signal that she was ready.

She opened her eyes and put her hands on both sides of my face. She gently pulled me to her and kissed me soundly.

I started moving; pulling out and pushing in at a gentle painstakingly slow pace. Bella didn't respond at first however, after I increased the pace a few minutes later she met my thrusts with equal fervor and passion. I studied her face; eyes were tightly shut and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she bounced with each thrust. She locked her legs around my hips and moaned louder; it did wonders for my ego.

"So fucking tight baby," I hissed in her ear, "I wanna spend every single fucking moment, inside you."

She whimpered and dug her fingernails and heels into my back. I felt the familiar tightening in my balls and was shocked at how quickly I was getting ready to come. Usually, it took me at least a half hour of pumping before I was even anywhere near coming. I looked at Bella's face; she looked close but you could never tell with women.

"Are you close?" I gritted through locked teeth.

"I..." She panted out, "Think so," She continued to scratch me "So fucking big."

I tried to hold out a little longer but I knew I wasn't going to last. I reached down and brushed her clit with my finger; hoping it would send her over the edge. It did. She convulsed and writhed under me violently. Her pussy contracted and pulsed around my cock and in turn sent me over the precipice.

I buried myself inside of her and groaned as spurts of hot cum shot out of my body and into hers. Bella's body greedily milked my cock. I grounded my teeth and dug my fingernails into the skin of her hips as my orgasm rocked my body.

"Arrgh!" I couldn't hold it in.

It was way more intense than any other orgasm I had ever had.

After a while our breathing returned to normal as our high had receded. I let my weight drop unto the bed. Carefully not to crush my reason for living, I leaned heavily on my right side and turned on my back carrying Bella with me. She was now on top.

I asked her how she was feeling.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers. "Fucking A,"

* * *

**A/N: All types of criticism welcome in the form of reviews. So let me know what you think. **

**If I suck at it ... don't hold back.**

**My first lemon ... so be gentle like Edward was. ;) **

** I know it has been a while. **

**But, I have good news.**

**Wait for it ... **

**I'm on Christmas holiday! :)**

**To the the newcomers and t****hose who've been here since inception ... ****Nuff nuff love from Jamdom.**

**I appreciate all my reviewers and followers ... Big up yaselves! **

**Happy holidays ... The c****hapters in this story will be my gifts to you.**

**Chapter 12 on it's way. **


	12. Chapter 12 The Video

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by the one, the only Stephenie Meyer. **

**Protection's Plot, which currently has a mind of it's own, is mine. :) **

**Warning: Some Mafia Torture and suggestion of Rape towards the end of the chapter. Nothing extreme however, nor is it happening to any one of our beloved characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Video **

**EPOV**

"What I want to know-" Pop bristled at Jasper, "-Is how the fuck they got a bomb into that car?"

"I checked that fucking car myself!" Jasper seethed, "Just before they got in; there's no way I missed it."

"That means it was put in while they were in there." Emmett reasoned, "The only person that was in there was the driver."

"Nino had been with me since I became the Don-" Pop glared at Jasper, "He wasn't a rat."

"Have you seen Alice?!" Jasper was livid. "She's unconscious because of _your fucking_ driver!" He paused, "You think I would allow that to happen to her because I was too fucking lazy to check under a seat?"

We were in the office in the basement of the temporary safe house. Pop, as the Don, was seated behind the desk, Emmett and I were on the couch and Jasper was pissed off standing in the corner.

After we had made love I held Bella until we fell asleep. Sometime around dawn, I woke up and eased Bella off my chest so I could shower and get dressed for the meeting. I kissed her forehead and left a note on the pillow beside her.

The aim of the meeting was to plan our next attack on Aro. However, it was turning into a sparing match between Pop and Jasper about whether Nino was a traitor or not.

I had never seen my brother so angry but, I understood it. If, he had been too lazy to give the car a proper search it meant that it was his fault that Alice had been hurt and not to mention that the rest of the women had been traumatized. If, Nino was a traitor then Pops was putting the person who had hurt Alice over Jasper.

Nonetheless Alice was hurt, Jasper was devastated and Nino was dead.

It had been only a few minutes since the meeting started and already I wished that I was back in bed with Bella instead of watching Pop and Jasper go at it. I didn't know what Pop's angle was but, it was more likely that Nino sold us out than Jasper forgot to look under a seat.

"Bella said the bomb was under Ma's seat." I interjected into the heated argument, "Ma was the last one to go in the car. She was seated right at the door."

"The first place I looked." Jasper said passionately. "I checked in the compartment below it, I checked under it and I checked that seat. I. Was. Fucking. Thorough."

"Emmett?" Pop asked.

"Mr. C," Emmett leaned back on the couch beside me, "I'm with Jazz."

"Me too," I answered before he even asked for my input.

I had known Nino since I was in diapers but, Jasper had more to lose and he did almost lose her. If I was in Jazz's position there's was a good chance I'd consider shooting our father. So, I didn't even try to calm him down.

I hoped Alice woke up soon; I needed Jasper at his best to help me win this war. Since he was handed an unconscious Alice; the stress of the situation showed on him. Jasper had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was unkempt and he looked like a fucking bum. He also looked liked he lost weight. It which was drastic seeing as Alice had only been knocked out for half a day.

"He got what was coming to him." Jasper growled, "Fucking Rat! He's lucky he died in that fire. I would have done something way fucking worse."

I saw a sadistic look cross Jasper's face and I knew that even though I was the hot headed one Jasper was equally dangerous.

"He saved Alice's life-" Pop reminded him, "-Nino freed her when she was stuck in the car."

"Yea," Jasper said dryly, "After he tried to kill her and just because he had a fucking change of heart doesn't mean he gets off."

"Ever, consider that it could be any one else?" Pop asked quietly. "It's clear that there was a rat; I'm just saying it might have not been Nino. If, it wasn't Nino and we stop looking then the real rat stays hidden among us."

"Alice was the first one to get in," Jasper's voice was low as he took a step forward. "I'm sure no one else went near it. If, you don't believe me then fuck you."

The silence that followed was fucking deadly. Pop and Jasper stared off.

I was pissed about it too but, after what happened yesterday being hot headed wouldn't keep us alive in this shit. I should have seen it coming but, I didn't. We were all too close to the situation to view it objectively. We were all too worried about our women to be paying close attention to the little things.

Aro was way ahead of us. He was sure we would be a church because Ma was a devout catholic. He declared war in her restaurant because he wanted her to hear. Aro knew that she would all force us to church and he would have an opening to attack us. He knew about the wire tap too. He had ordered the hit over the phone because he knew we were listening. Then Aro sacrificed those amateurs so he could hit us where it hurt the most; our women.

Pop and Jasper were still deadlocked in a staring match.

"Fuck all that shit," I broke the silence hoping Pop and Jazz would drop it. "We have to go somewhere else to plan this shit. The girls are distracting us."

"I've run a successful business while madly in love with my wife. Can't you do the same?" Pop asked smirking.

"Had Ma ever been the reason for war?" I grumbled, "Back then the code was respected; No wives or girlfriends were attacked no matter hot shit was."

"True," Pop conceded. "If you think it'll help Edward, we'll leave after breakfast. I want to hit Aro heavy handed soon."

We all nodded in the affirmative.

Just then there was a frantic knock outside the door.

_What the fuck?!_

After which it flew open. We all pulled our guns and aimed at the person standing in the door.

Bella stood there in her pajamas panting as if she had just run a marathon. Seeing all the guns aimed at her she held her hands up like she was being robbed.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked as we lowered our guns.

"Fuck Bella," I groaned.

"Is everything alright Isabella?" Pop asked.

"Yes!" Bella recovered quickly dropping her hands, "I just had to … run and tell you that," Bella smiled at Jasper, "She's awake! Alice woke up!"

Jasper stood stunned.

"She's asking for you," Bella beamed, "First sentence out of her mouth was 'Where's Jasper?'"

Jasper stayed stationary as if he was slowly trying to process what Bella was saying.

"What the Fuck Jazz?" I asked knocking his shoulder hoping to knock him out of his stupor, "Go get your woman!"

It seemed to have worked because his mouth broke out into a massive grin and he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "She's awake."

I smiled and shook him back. He pulled me into a very manly hug and repeated, "She's awake!"

He walked past me and lifted Bella off the ground, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Bella."

"She's going to go postal if you don't reach soon." Bella told Jasper as he put her down, "Remember the last time she saw you, you were going off to a gunfight? She's thinks something's wrong and we're hiding it."

Bella pulled Jasper out of the door and through the corridor. Emmett and I followed. We reached the stairs and Jasper starting moving of his own volition. Bella fell back and walked in step with me. I draped my arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her forehead. She leaned into me and I noticed she was walking stiffly.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Just a little sore," She whispered back. "I'll be alright."

"I'll kiss it for you later." I offered winking.

Bella stared at me with her mouth open and her eyes were wide. I laughed at her.

As we reached Alice's room, there was screaming, "I WANT JASPER!" There was a pause and then the sound of glass breaking, "Stay the fuck away from me!"

Jasper reached for the knob and opened the door. Instantly he seemed better by just looking at her.

Bella and I exchanged knowing glances.

Alice was standing next to her bed in one of those hospital gowns; a vase posed in her hand aiming at the doctor. The Doc was cowering against the wall opposite Alice. Right next to his head was a fresh water blotch with shards of glass embedded in the wall. She missed by an inch; probably on purpose.

"Put the vase down Alice," Rosalie rolled her eyes from the chair was sitting in while nonchalantly flipping through a magazine. "He's right there!"

Alice was so intent on hurting the Doc she hadn't seen us come in.

"Wait, before you and the Jazz man fuck each other's brains out," Emmett interjected lifting Alice of the ground in a bear hug.

"Emmett!" Ma admonished walking in with blue berries waffles on a plate.

I chuckled loving Emmett's lack of tact and Ma's propensity to reproach.

"I'm happy you're awake, little cous." Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Em," Alice grinned as she put him down.

Emmett then ruffled her short black spiky hair and she swatted his hand away.

"I'm glad too pixie." I said leaning in the door jam. "I'd hug ya but, you have to put down the vase."

She giggled loudly and handed Emmett the vase. He gently set it down on the bed side table before going to sit near Rosalie. I walked over to her and pulled her to me.

During our hug she whispered in my ear, "Thanks for keeping him safe boss."

"Anytime pixie,"

Alice then walked over to Jasper and they stared at each other. All seemed right in their world as Jasper instantly looked healthier and Alice looked like her old propane powered pixie self. He slowly pulled her to him. I felt like we were invading their private little moment.

Of course Emmett ruined it when his stomach growled as he saw Ma with the plate, "Are those waffles for me Mrs. C?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"No they're for Jasper," Ma said. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I was hoping Alice-"

"Ma!" Jasper cut her off. He then looked at Alice who was eyeing him from head to toe. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She sent Jasper a stern look and he hung his head.

"Alice won't let the Doc check out her head." Rosalie looked up from her magazine and winked at Jasper.

It was Jazz's turn to look at Alice sternly. His expression softened as she pouted.

_Pussy! _

Emmett and I smirked at Jasper.

"They wouldn't let me see you. Tell ya what," Alice offered. "I'll let the Doc check my head while you eat." She took the plate from Ma and handed it to Jazz.

"Deal." Jasper nodded.

He grabbed a chair and placed it beside the bed where Alice was sitting. Jasper sat down and held Alice's hand. She motioned to the waffles; looking at him expectantly and he used his free hand to bring it up to his mouth.

"Let's go Doc." Alice said chirpily after she saw Jasper take a bite.

The Doc recovered just slightly and straightened his clothes. Esme walked over to his side of the room and started to clean up the glass.

"I'm sorry Esme," Alice grinned sheepishly. "Oh, Doc I'm sorry too."

"No big deal Alice," Ma started laughing as she placed the shards of glass she had picked up in the bin.

"It's okay," The Doc said wearily, "I've had worse."

"I guess you would have seeing as how you treat gangsters." Alice shrugged.

"Oh no." The Doc shook his head, "Mrs. Cullen is the worse I've ever had. And she wasn't even a patient. See this bald spot." He pointed to a spot on the side of his head, "I wouldn't let her see Carlisle when he was badly hurt, she threatened to shoot me and then actually hit me over the head with the gun after she found out it was empty!"

I smiled as Bella buried her head in my chest to muffle her laughter.

The Doc started checking out the Pixie.

"Bad ass Mrs. C!" Emmett approved from beside Rosalie.

"Don't get in between a woman and the man she loves." She winked at all the girls before heading for the door. "Breakfast in half an hour,"

Rosalie kissed Emmett's cheek before she stood and placed her magazine down. "We're coming to help finish up."

Bella kissed me lightly and squeezed my ass before she whispered in my ear, "I might take you up your offer later."

"Looking forward to it-" I loved her sudden boldness.

Bella and Rosalie headed out behind Ma. Out in the hallway I heard Bella speaking to Seth. I knew it was a fucked up thing to do but I eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Seth!" She greeted him. "How's Sam?"

"He's getting better Ms. Bella," Seth was grinning; I could hear it, "He'll be ready to come back to work soon. I'm looking for the Boss. Ya know where he is?"

"In there," She was smiling. "Alice woke up."

"That's awesome!" Seth exclaimed. "I was worried."

"Everyone was." She paused, "Tell Sam I said hi and…I'm buying him a get well present; any idea what I should get?"

"A whore," He sounded very matter-of-fact before bursting into laughter probably at the look on her face.

"I'm joking Ms. Bella." Seth continued, "Whatever you get will be fine."

"You've been a great help," Bella's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Don't say anything about my gift."

"I won't." Seth promised, "Bye Ms. Bella."

"Later Seth," I listened to her steps recede until I couldn't hear them.

Seth knocked on the outside wall before sticking his head in the open door. For someone who was raised by a gangster the kid had decent manners.

"Morning everybody," Seth grinned, "Good to see you awake Ms. Alice,"

"Morning Seth," Alice beamed, "It's good to be awake."

"Boss," He turned to me. "I got som'n you need to see."

"What is it?" I asked.

He hesitated looking around. I turned to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

"Let's go out hea." I motioned to the hallway and followed him out. Closing the door I gave him the go ahead signal.

He kept his voice low, "So, I went to your mailbox to pick up the cash like I always do right?"

I nodded wondering what else he found in that mail box.

"Someone left this CD in it." Seth pulled out a CD case marked 'Isabella Swan' from his back pocket.

"I already watched it." Seth admitted. "It's a video."

"What happens in it?" I asked intrigued.

"Rossi took hostages. Some people who used to work on Alice's farm."

"The Blacks," I said already knowing.

He nodded, "We never met them cause you didn't allow them on the farm when we were there. He took the entire family."

"We don't know them." I said coldly knowing where this conversation was going.

"He's torturing them." Seth eyes were sad and pleading, "Innocent people, Boss. They have nothing to do this."

I knew what he wanted me to do. But, I couldn't.

"They have no connection to us." I hardened my features. "They're nobody. A few more deaths won't matter."

_Fuck! I sounded like Pop._

"You have to watch it." He handed me the CD. "If we don't do som'n they'll die Boss."

"And, it'll be because of me." A voice said from behind me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose knowing that we were about to have a replay of the huge argument we had at the farm.

"Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" I tried to steer her away from the real issue at hand.

"You're just gonna let those people die?" She asked disbelieving.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ignored her question.

"Answer me!" She poked my chest. "Stop avoiding my questions Edward."

"Stop avoiding MY questions." I stilled her hand, "Don't poke me Bella."

"Fine!" She grumbled, "No. I came to get everyone down for breakfast and I've been standing there for half a minute." She answered my questions. "I wasn't even hiding Seth saw me."

I glared at him. He fidgeted under my stare. I wanted to hit him.

"Don't you dare touch Seth!" Bella shouted at me as if she read my mind.

"You stood there for the entire fucking conversation." I turned back to her.

"Yea I did. And I admit I was wrong to eavesdrop but, I answered you." She crossed her hands over her chest and waited expectantly.

"I don't have answer to you." I knew it wasn't fair the moment it left my mouth.

_Fuck! I'm sorry Bella. _

"Oh yea," She sucked her teeth, "That's real fucking fair Edward! I have to answer you but you don't have to answer me."

"And don't fucking eavesdrop on my conversations." I growled, "If, I can't trust you; this isn't going to work."

"This is already not working." She hissed, "Are you really so fucking cruel that you'd just sit back and let those people die?"

"What the fuck you want me to do Bella?" I asked

"Save them!" She looked at me incredulously. "They are going to die because of me! I can't have that on my conscience! I couldn't live with myself! "

"You're not in any position to do anything." I reasoned trying to calm her down, "I know you feel responsible but it's not your fault. James is the reason those people are going to die."

"But, you can!" Bella shouted, "You can save them."

"I can't."

"You won't." She viewed me coolly. "Then I will."

"What are you going to do?" I asked wearily knowing what was coming next but, I needed her to say it.

"I'll give up myself for them." She said quietly while Ma, Alice and Rosalie gasped audibly.

I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper staring with wide eyes. Pop's face betrayed his curiosity. Again, I was so wrapped up in the argument that I had failed to see that we had attracted a crowd.

"Shit, Ms. Bella!" Seth exclaimed, "You can't do that."

"Are you outta your fucking mind Bella?" Her sister crossed her arms.

"I'll lock you up in a room and never let you out." I said seriously, prepared to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"I'll stand fucking guard." Rosalie agreed with me and I was happy that I had someone on my side.

"You can't keep me here against my will!" Bella protested.

"Watch me!" I growled. "It's for your own good."

"I don't know who you are." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "My Edward wouldn't do this." She bit her lip, "I'll never forgive you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Even if, it means protecting you from yourself and even if, it means you'll hate me."

She hugged herself. "I hate this side of you."

"Then you lied when you said you loved me." I knew it was a low blow and it was untrue.

"I did not lie!" Bella shouted as her tears spilled over. "I do love you."

I laughed cruelly. "Yea, sure. You love me; just not all of me." I mocked her, "It makes sense."

"Edward," Bella was pissed, "Fuck! It's not like that and you fucking know it. I can see through this bullshit you're spewing. You don't fool me. You're hurt and upset and you think I'll want to leave so you're pushing me away first. "

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I gave my word that I would protect you." I gritted out the next sentence, "When this war is over, you can leave if you want to."

"Suppose I don't want to leave?" Bella asked quietly.

"Then you can stay." I paused, "Ma loves having guests over."

She rolled her eyes, "I meant with you."

I wanted to get on my knees and beg her to stay with me even though I was a fucking idiot but, my pride was in the way.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She wiped her face with her palm.

"Are you going to run off and do something stupid?"

"No,"

I pulled her to me.

"No, we're not breaking up." I kissed the side of her forehead. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I'm sorry too Edward." She sniffled. "I love you but you're a fucking idiot."

"I know you love me." I assured her. "And I am a fucking idiot."

"I swear you two are bi-fucking-polar." Rosalie snorted and shook her head.

Behind Bella's back I gave her the middle finger salute.

"Let me watch the video." Bella looked up at me.

"No." I said. "Don't fight me on this."

"Let me watch the video." She repeated pleading, "Please,"

"I said 'No' Bella."

"We'll all watch the video." Pop said with finality.

"I don't want her to watch the video." I said challenging him.

"It will do her some good to see what James is capable of." Pop's reasoning was sound.

"I've seen what James is capable of." Bella turned in my arms to face my father. "I watched him kill Pauly Greco Jr. That's why he's after me."

"That's a part of it." Jasper told her, "The other part is that he found out you were with Edward. He hates Edward."

"Mr. Cullen, I want to see that video." She wasn't going to let it go. "I can handle it."

"After breakfast Isabella."

"Don't be mad Edward." She turned her big doe eyes up to me.

I sighed.

* * *

**Still EPOV **

We settled into the living room. It was a little cramped but, I didn't mind as that gave me an excuse to have Bella on my lap. We were in the single couch and she was wiggling around trying to get comfortable. I don't know if she was aware of the fact that she was sitting on my dick but he was very aware of her.

"Something's poking me Edward." She whispered. "Do you have something in your pocket?"

I laughed into her hair. "No."

"Then what-" She stopped and sat still. "Sorry," she squeaked.

"I was actually enjoying that." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Maybe, I should sit somewhere else."

"Where?" I asked looking around.

Ma and Pop were on the loveseat. Emmett, Rosalie and Jazz were squeezed in the sofa. Alice was seated on the floor in front of Jasper. She rested her head on his knees and he had his hands in her hair. Seth was messing with the DVD player. There was no space anywhere else.

"The floor."

"Stay," I held her tightly, "Please." I needed the physical contact plus I wanted to hold when she couldn't watch James' video.

She shifted a little before sighing and resting her head beside mine.

"It's playing." Seth moved from in front of the television screen and went to stand in a corner.

A grey bricked wall came into view. Some heavy, thick iron pipes ran along it and little light filtered in from above. I guessed it was the basement of some abandoned industrial building.

"Isabella," A creepy voice filtered through the speakers. "I want you. And regardless of what Cullen does I will have you. I won't stop. I'll keep coming until the day you or I die; whichever comes first."

The voice broke into a laugh that gave Bella shivers. I knew because I felt it. I held her tighter. Ma was watching Bella's face which had paled. I turned my head back to the screen.

The camera moved and a huddled figure appeared. The person had their knees pulled up to their chest and their hands tied behind their back. Long black hair flowed like a curtain around the person's face. It looked like a man.

"Have you met Billy Isabella?" The creepy voice asked a rhetorical question. "He used to work on Ms. Moretti's Farm. Guess what he's up to now?"

Just then a masked man came into view and put a gun to Billy's head. Billy raised his face to the light. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving. I guessed he was praying.

The man with the gun cocked the hammer and Bella buried her face in my neck. I watched intently as he pulled the trigger. It made a click as the creepy voice laughed. It was empty.

"Pow!" the voice sounded off making Bella flinch, "Oops. I guess it was empty. Let's load up and try that again."

The masked man pulled out a magazine and loaded the gun. Two other masked men appeared and lifted Billy to his feet. Bella was looking again. The first masked man put the gun to Billy's knee. Bella didn't look away this time when he pulled the trigger.

The sound was deafening as it echoed in the hollow warehouse. There was a massive hole in his knee and blood gushed from his wound. Billy had been screaming at first but now he quieted to groans as the two masked men supporting him dropped him to the ground.

The women sat in stunned silence. We, the men, hadn't even blinked because we were guilty of doing the same to countless others but they were not innocent. We had seen sheer carnage and massacres before so it would take more than one gunshot wound to scare us. But, I knew I was just the beginning and it was about to get much worse.

Bella, however, had tears running down her face. I knew it was affecting her deeply.

"You don't have to watch anymore." I told her as I rubbed her back. "I can take you upstairs."

"No," She said and wiped her face.

The camera moved away from Billy.

"Isabella," The creepy voice returned. "Look at what you have caused? The reason I'm doing this is because I know you have a conscience. You can't stand to see innocent people get hurt. You want to stop it. You can stop it."

The camera made a turn and closed in on two hooks hanging from the ceiling. It slowly tilted down and revealed two women hanging by their handcuffed hands. They were blind folded and the familiar tall black hair that crowned Billy's head covered their heads as well.

There was quiet whimpering while another masked man appeared and nudged one of the women. She cried out loudly and swung from side to side.

"Hmmm," The voice moaned, "Women, let's have a little fun shall we?"

"Take me!" The older woman cried. "Not my daughter, please take me."

"What do you think Isabella?" The voice chuckled. "Who do you think we should take? Let's play a game to decide. Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mo."

"Take me upstairs Edward," Bella requested. "You were right. I can't watch this."

"Catch a tiger by the toe." The voice continued.

Bella wrapped her hands around my neck and I rose out of the seat. I took Bella up the stairs and to our room.

"Don't let me go." She clutched to me like a drowning man would at a straw floating by.

I held her as close as I could without suffocating her.

"Marry me?"

_Did Bella just ask me to marry her? _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter really got away from me.**

**However, something told me to post it.**

**All forms of criticism welcome.**

**I'm really curious to hear your feedback on this chapter.**

**As usual, Nuff Love goes out to my followers, reviewers and visitors. **

**Special, special big up goes out to Stupidlamb2010, loving the name btw, I dub thee MY REVIEWER OF THE WEEK. :) **

**Chapter 13 is on the way. **


	13. Chapter 13 Preparations

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. I own Kappa Sudoku Books.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Preparations

**EPOV**

"What did ya jus' say?" I asked disbelieving my ears.

"I don't want ya to be wondering whether or not I'm gonna stay when we argue." Bella looked up at me, "So, I just wanna make us official and tell you I'm here for you, forever."

I stared into her chocolate brown doe orbs and my heart soared at her declaration.

"I meant what I said on the farm." Bella ran her hand through my copper mess. "I can't live without ya Edward. I love you."

"Even, if I don't save the Blacks?" I asked bluntly.

I had to know where we stood on the matter. She hesitated as if measuring the love she had for me against her love for humanity in general.

"Yea, even if you don't save the Blacks." She sighed deeply. "I won't lie. It will probably take me a while to put it behind me. They are actual people Edward. I can't just forget about it like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Alright," I knew it weighed heavily on her conscience but she was being open and honest.

That was all I could ask of her.

"Promise me we'll work through everything like this?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I'll try." That was all I could offer.

I wasn't exactly the most understanding person on the planet. I never had to interact with a female on this level; to actually take into consideration their views, feelings, wants and needs before I made a decision. But, I wanted Bella to feel like an equal. So, I would try hard to include her in everything I could.

"And when I ask a question you won't say 'I don't have to answer to you?'" She raised an eyebrow, "I have the right to a socially acceptable response."

I never had to answer to anyone but Pop and he didn't ask many questions. People answered to me and when I didn't like their answers they got hurt. Did Bella have to answer to me? Yes. Don't get me wrong I would never lay a hand on Bella. But, I wouldn't tolerate her lying or hiding things from me.

It was definitely a double standard situation. There were things pertaining to the business that I could never tell her for various reasons. It wasn't because I felt I didn't have to answer to her. She was my other half. I wanted to be able to share everything with Bella but for her own safety and to protect the Famiglia I had to keep many things to myself.

"I will give you a socially acceptable response." I said slowly using her words. "If, it's a personal question I will answer but, if it's a question about what I did at work that day or where I'm coming from I might not answer. Sometimes, I will have to leave in the middle of the night. When I come back from those trips, I probably will never answer. The less you know about the business the better it is for you."

She nodded and straddled me. It was very distracting but, I pushed the lust to the back of my mind.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Bella?" I wanted her to say yes but I didn't want to her to get married under a pretense or without all the facts.

"Ye-"

"Wait." I cut her off by putting my finger on her lips, "There are things you need to know. What I'm about to say is true but if you repeat it to anyone or ask me to admit it in public, I will lie and I will deny it. Understand?"

She nodded.

"I am in the mafia but, you would've already figured out this already." She smirked as I winked at her, "I do illegal things on a daily basis. I am a murderer, extortionist and I sell guns but, I've never raped anyone nor am I pimp. Also, I don't touch drugs. I have been shot and arrested before and will probably be shot and arrested many more times."

I watched her for any changes in her expression before continuing.

"The Cullen Family is the biggest crime family syndicate in the five boroughs of New York. I'm very close to the top. Actually, I'm next in line to take over if anything happens to Pop or if he retires. If, we're married when I take over you'll be the wife of the Don. It's huge a responsibility. There are certain codes of conduct you have to respect. Ma will pass that on when it's time. Our children will probably be in this life as well. I won't force them but there is a huge possibility we'll have a little fucking hot-head who will want this. I won't deny him it. It will be his legacy." I paused, "Once you're in … The only way out is a pine-box. You will never be able to leave." I let that sink in. "I love this life Bella. I can't see myself doing anything else." I let that sink in too.

"Do you still want to get married?" I asked quietly fearing that she wouldn't.

"Yea," Bella said simply and I broke out into a huge grin which she returned. "I have one question though."

"What?" I asked as my grin diminished slightly in magnitude.

My mind scrambled to figure out what else she could possibly want to know.

"Can we go to Vegas and elope?" She rubbed my chest through my button down, "I've always wanted to get married by Elvis."

"What the fuck?" I asked looking at her like she was insane.

She started laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"Oh, ya got jokes?" I tickled her side and she started wiggling on my lap trying to get away.

"Stop, stop it, stop it" She squealed continuing to wiggle on my lap.

It felt really good.

"Edward! Uncle! Uncle Edward!"

I stilled my hand and pulled her face to mine. She kissed me.

"Can we still elope though?" She asked licking her lips, "I've never wanted a big wedding."

I wanted so much to be able to give her everything she wanted.

"I'm sorry Bella." I ran my hand through her chocolate locks. "There's protocol to follow. First, we gotta ask Pop if we can even get married and then if we can elope. He'll probably say no to the second one; it's considered bad manners. We'll have to have a huge wedding and invite thousands of people we don't know. Ma will drive us crazy with the planning and preparations."

She looked contemplative before breaking out in a small smile. "I like how you used 'we' and 'us' for every pronoun in what you just said."

I returned her smile; happy that I was doing something right.

"Plus," I kissed her cheek. "No offence baby. But, I don't wanna get married by some greasy, slick haired, motherfucking 'the King' look-alike in a cheesy small chapel without my family." I rubbed her arms. "What would Rosalie say if you got married without her?"

"She'd beat the shit outta me." She gasped, "She's gonna go bonkers when I tell her we're getting married."

"Hold off on the announcement until I get you a ring."

"I don't need a ring Edward." She touched my lips, "I just need you."

"You have to have a ring." I kissed her finger, "When people hear that you're my fiancée and ask to see the ring; I want them blinded by the fucking rock on your finger. I'm going to get Seth to walk around behind you with canes and sunglasses. He'll hand them out to the victims left in the wake of 'Bella's Bling.'"

She giggled and it sounded like music.

"You're pazzo." She slapped my chest. "Alright," She conceded and bit her lip "Nothing big."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Fuck no. It's going to be massive. Your finger will probably break trying to support it. That's just the engagement ring wait till you see the wedding one."

"I won't wear it." She said seriously.

I raised my eyebrows. "You will wear my fucking ring and you're never going to take it off!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Edward." She held my face to hers when I tried to look away. "I don't want a flashy ring. It's not me."

That was true. Bella was very simple. It was one of the qualities I loved about her. I was sure she wasn't with me for the money. If, anything she was ashamed of all the money I had.

"You want to pick it out?" I decided it would be better if she picked the ring.

"Can I pick it out for real?" Bella's eyes brightened at the suggestion.

"Sure, I'll take you today."

She leaned into me and kissed me soundly on the lips. I outlined her lips with my tongue.

She jerked away. "Um… Edward my butt's vibrating."

"It's probably my phone."

She crawled out of my lap and unto the bed. I pulled it out of my pocket.

**B at HB in 1/2 - CC**

"It's Pop," I told her while sending off a quick reply text. "I have a meeting in half an hour."

"How long will you be?" Bella was flat on her back looking at the ceiling. "I thought we were going to get the ring."

"It'll probably be all day." I admitted, "I'll be back for dinner at 8:30. When we're finished I'll take you to a store."

"All the jewelry stores will be locked by then."

"You'd be surprised where the name Cullen can get you in." I winked.

"If you say so," She put a pillow behind her head. "Do you have to go?"

"I can stay if you want."

"I couldn't do that." She looked away from me, "You have to work."

"Hey," I covered her body with mine. "If you need me, don't be afraid to call me or ask me to stay. Cause I will. I'll tell Pop to fuck off and lock us up in hea." I motioned to our room.

"No, I'll be fine Edward."

I looked at her. Ever since I got that text her whole demeanor changed. I was worried that she'd spend all day in this room thinking about the Blacks and blaming herself, or worse; run off and do something stupid.

"Don't stay up hea all day okay?" I told her, "Spend some time with Ma and the girls."

She mumbled something noncommittal and I sighed.

"Seth is still your bodyguard. He's here. So you could spend some time with him. "

"Hmmm-Hmmm,"

"Do it for me?" I requested. "Just for a couple hours," I kissed her nose, "You can even tell them we're getting married."

"No. I want us to tell everybody together." She paused, "But, I'll spend some time with them."

"Thank you." I dipped my head and grazed her lips with mine.

She made to deepen the kiss and I pulled away. She pouted.

"I have to go Bella." I said brushing my lips over her pout. "Hey, I love you."

She remained silent while I looked at her expectantly.

"I love you too." She started to giggle, "Fiancé."

After one more kiss I headed out of the room and made a beeline for the kitchen. Ma, Rosalie and Alice were cleaning up the remnants of breakfast. Seth was seated at the breakfast bar munching on something.

"Keep an eye on Bella for me ehh?" I asked the trio of women and Seth. "She's supposed to spend time with youse. Play a game, shop online or some shit like that; anything to keep her mind off-"

"Edward you can't expect her to just forgettaboutit." Ma dried her hands on a dish cloth.

"I don't." I ran my hand through my hair. "I just don't want her to mope around about it all day but, I can't stay here. I have a meeting."

"Maybe some space is just what she needs." Ma looked at me pointedly.

"I just don't want her to be alone at a time like this." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We'll see what we can do." Ma promised, "I won't pressure her though."

"Alright,"

* * *

**Still EPOV**

I nodded to the security guards as they opened the gates that led to the Cullen Mansion. Creeping up the two mile drive way, I thought about what I could do to help the Blacks.

First, I would have to find out where they were being held and then I'd have to get them out alive. The former was harder than the latter. Rossi would be very tight lipped about the location of the warehouse. Only a few trusted and loyal goons would have the information.

The Blacks weren't exactly priority hostages. They had no money or power so they were dispensable. Rossi also took the entire family so no one was left to file missing persons' reports. That meant the police weren't aware of the abduction and weren't searching for them. I knew it wouldn't make any difference because I was sure the Blacks weren't anywhere near Tennessee. My guess was that they were in a warehouse in Jersey.

The security on the warehouse wouldn't be heavy; maybe two or three WOPs. Rossi would keep the majority of his team with him for security purposes. He wasn't expecting me to do anything about the Blacks.

Normally, I wouldn't give a shit who Rossi felt like kidnapping as long as it wasn't any of my family or one of my tribute payers. But, it affected Bella and even though she said she'd still be with me whether or not I decided to try to save them; it didn't feel right just leaving them there to suffer.

_I never thought I'd see the day you'd go fucking soft on me! _The capo mumbled shaking his head.

I ignored him as I parked in front of the house. I headed to Pop's office where I found Emmett, Jasper and Pop waiting on me.

"You're late." Pop observed as he opened a drawer in his desk.

I shrugged before I took a seat.

"Come closer boys." Pop gently closed his desk drawer.

We moved our chairs closer to his desk as he unrolled a map and spread it out. It was a close up of New Jersey. Various areas of the map were shaded in blue and red. Other areas were in standard map colors.

"All our businesses and ports are in blue and all the red belong to the Volturis."

I took another look at the map; the red was larger than the blue which was expected as the Volturis controlled most of New Jersey however, the blue was very substantial.

"Where do we hit first?" Pop tapped the map looking at me expectantly.

I remained silent trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of the Blacks with Pop. As for the attack on the Volturis, I knew he had a plan of his own. He just wanted to see where our heads were.

In a couple years or so we were going to take over and he wanted to us to be ready.

"I say," Jasper leaned forward, "First, we hit his major ports. We know those two-" Jazz pointed to two red areas, "-Pennsauken and Camden are where his most of his guns and drugs come in. Let's disrupt his supply."

Pop nodded in approval and I deduced that he had been thinking along the same lines as Jasper. Pop leaned back in his chair and looked my way.

I spoke up. "Let's do them simultaneously." I peered at the map; the ports were close to each other.

"Good idea." Pop scratched his chin. "So, who gets Pennsauken and who takes Camden?"

"We'll take Camden." Jasper decided studying the map. "You can have Port Pennsauken."

Emmett rolled up his sleeves. "We could travel up the waterway and take the port from that side. It would be more of a surprise than taking it from the land."

"And easier too," Pop turned to me. "What are you thinking Edward?"

"I'm thinkin' of cocktailing the ships and the buildings." I shrugged, "Killin' anything that moves."

He nodded unimpressed but continued to eye me speculatively.

"Maybe, we can steal a couple shipments." Jasper opened his laptop. "That would hurt Aro more than just burning all of it."

"I'm not touching the drugs." Pop stated firmly. "But, I'd like to see what kind of shitty firepower he's importing these days."

"I'll get you a box. But, anymore than that consumes a lot more time and puts us in more danger than it's worth." I shrugged again. "It's not like we need it."

"I can live with that." Pop tapped his chin with his finger before pointing it at me "I figured it out. You want to save the Blacks."

_What the fuck?! Am I fucking transparent all of a sudden? _

"I was wondering why he was so quiet." Jazz looked at me from behind his laptop, "But, I knew it wasn't Bella, if they'd had an argument he would have been pissed and moping."

"Rosalie asked me if we could do something about it." Emmett said quietly.

"Alice asked me too." Jasper continued to type on his laptop. "She actually knew them."

"We could try to find them." Pop shrugged. "-Shouldn't be that hard. James doesn't expect us to look for them."

I wondered why he was so agreeable to looking for the Blacks. It had nothing to us. They weren't our responsibility nor, were they blood. A couple months ago; Pop wouldn't touch it.

Then it dawned on me. "Ma asked you to."

Pop nodded. "She thinks your Isabella has a good heart and I do too but, your girl needs to stop blaming herself." He paused. "I think you two are good for each other. You'll toughen her up a bit and she'll softe-"

"Fuck that." I grumbled, "I ain't getting soft."

"She'll help you get in touch with your human side." He said rewording.

"Ma's worried, isn't she?"

"She's afraid we raised a cold hearted gangster and to tell the truth this life we made for you fucked you up Edward. Sometimes, you're so fucking harsh with everyone and angry at the world. You were headed to a dark place where nobody could reach you. Isabella's your redemption. She's the only one who can get through to you." He looked at us pointedly. "If anyone other than your girls asked you to save the Blacks would you have let it affect you so much?"

"Probably not," We admitted.

"And just because you start helping people, doesn't mean you're going soft." Pop assured me. "It's actually what I needed to see before I hand over the reins to you. When this war is over-"

"So soon?" Jazz looked up from his screen again. "Are you sick or som'n?"

"No." Pop laughed. "I'm just getting too old for this shit and my wife wants me to retire."

_Fuck! There goes my couple of years! _

"Let's not talk about this right now." I cut him off and stood indicating that I was leaving. "What time are we hitting the ports?"

"Around 3 in the morning-" Pop took up his phone, "I'll get a couple boats."

"I'll be at Midnight Sun if you need me."

Pop just nodded and waved us off as the person he was calling came on the line.

Jasper, Emmett and I headed out to the club. I told Emmett to get the crew together. After the night I carried Bella to my parents' house I told my crew to lay low until I called for them. They didn't get much time off but, I paid those fuckers a lot of money to be at my beck and call. I didn't need them because Pop had been responsible for security for everyone. I was too concerned with Bella.

After breakfast Sunday morning Seth had carried Sam home. Sam needed some time to recuperate from his leg injury. I told Seth to stay with his brother but, the kid wouldn't listen. He called me asking if I still needed a guard for Bella. I told him to give Sam the phone. Sam begged me to take the kid off his hands. I asked him who would take care of him and run the deli. He said the deli was taken care of and that his girlfriend Emily was going to take care of him. Also that he'd be back in a few weeks.

I told him to take it easy and tell Seth to empty the box before heading over. That's when Seth brought the video.

With Sam being out, Seth on Bella duty and Eric no longer alive my immediate crew was dwindling. Only Emmett, Jasper, Ben and I were available for the hit on the ports. We needed more men. I told Emmett to also call Tiny, Embry and Quil. They would be enough for now.

I stopped off at my apartment building on my way to the club and picked up some artillery out of the safe rooms I had built in on our floor.

Midnight Sun had passed the IRS audit and inspection. They wouldn't be bothering us for a little while. Our club wasn't sleazy like the Pink P which Rossi owned over in Jersey nor was it an elite high class 'escort' service. It was a legal strip club and bar which I conducted most of my illegal activities out of. Business was good; the club paid for itself and then some.

Midnight Sun was also one of the places through which I laundered money. To legalize the money which we collected from bookies, people I extorted, the guns I sold etc, Jasper and I bought and 'operated' businesses. We owned motels, food trucks, grocery shops, rental properties, bars, clothing stores; any cash intensive organization which I could pad the sales with the extra cash I had on hand. I also had shares in various Italian owned and operated enterprises such as Mr. Conti's Pizzeria.

It was a bitch keeping track of it all but, between Jasper, Ben and I, we kept on top of it.

I pulled up to the back of Midnight Sun and went in through our private entrance. It was faster to get to my office as it was closer to the rear of the business. I sat behind my desk and Jasper sprawled on the couch with his laptop. He was trying to hack into the Camden database. Emmett had gone around the side to let in the crew when they arrived and also keep an eye out for anything off until the others came.

I called my person at City Hall and told him to messenger me a copy of the blueprints of the Camden Port in New Jersey. Ben came and after giving me an updated report on our financial position he joined Jasper with the hacking of the Camden database.

An hour and half later I had the blueprints sprawled on my desk and I was studying it. Quil and Embry had taken over security from Emmett who was now cleaning the guns I had brought from the artillery store with Tiny.

They emptied the guns of the clips and checked for any bullets that might be in the barrel. After that, they disassembled the guns and cleaned all the parts individually. They used gun conditioner and special brushes in the bores of the guns. They then lubricated each part, so they wouldn't stick, and checked for defects in the make before reassembling the guns. The last step was to test the guns to ensure they were in proper working condition. It took them about 20 minutes to do each gun.

After they cleaned all the guns they were going to make some Molotov Cocktails and other incendiary devices.

Jasper said a new shipment registered as containers of baby powder would come in at two in the morning. When it was time I would tip off the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) about it and have them intercept it before they could reach Port Camden.

I told Jasper to write down the shipping information on a piece of paper. I would make one of the girls make an anonymous call from a pay phone in another district.

Was I sure that there was coke or heroin in the shipment? No. But, there was a ninety percent chance that it was. Either way I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to fuck with Aro and Rossi.

This was only the beginning. The time would come when I would kill them all but I planned to take my time destroying their empire from the ground up.

I had Mr. Conti delivery some pizza for lunch and we spent the rest of the day planning and preparing for our assault on the Vultures.

At 7:30pm Jasper, Emmett and I headed to the safe house to have dinner with the family. Then Bella and I headed out to buy her ring.

She had on these jeans that gripped her ass tightly. It looked as if they stitched the pants on her. I had to grope it when she bent over to adjust the straps on her slippers on the front porch. I wanted to bend her over something and fuck her brains out.

"Where'd you get these jeans?" I asked squeezing her rump.

She laughed and told me that Alice went behind her back, conspired with Rosalie and Ma to change the size she put down on her order. So all the jeans she got were as tight as the one she had on. She straightened and I turned her around.

"I like them." I kissed her nose. "Promise me you'll wear them?"

"Maybe," She winked at me and extracted my hands from her behind before heading to the car.

I opened the car door for her and she got in the front. I had Seth and Tiny to shadow us.

She kept her hand on my thigh the whole time I drove her to the store. I was taking her to an Italian Jeweler in New York called Bulgari. It was owned by friends of Pop named Charlotte and Peter. I had called earlier to tell Charlotte that I wanted a private viewing of their engagement collection afterhours. I told her I was bringing my soon-to-be fiancée and that she shouldn't show us anything under ten thousand dollars. Also I asked her to remove all the price tags.

We rode in comfortable silence. Occasionally we caught each other's eyes and she smiled at me. I rubbed the hand that she had on my thigh before I pulled up and parked directly in the spot in front of the store front.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yea," She breathed exuding nervousness and excitement at once.

We got out and held hands before we headed into the store. The lights were still on and there were two guards at the door but from what I could see there was no one inside. Seth and Tiny had parked behind us and were now walking on either side of us. The guards let us in and Charlotte appeared from out of nowhere.

She was an older woman with short cropped brown hair. She had blue eyes and her face was lightly made up. A sleeveless blue dress was draped around her body and it fell on her knee. Her red pumps pounded the floor as she neared us.

"Edward," She held out her hands.

I released Bella's hand for a second and greeted Charlotte. She hugged me and kissed my cheeks as my mother was prone to do.

"This is Isabella." I brought Bella closer to us, "Bella, this is Charlotte she owns the store and is an old friend of my parents."

"Ah, hello Isabella-" Charlotte pulled her into a hug, "I see you've caught our little Edward's eyes. Never thought I'd see the day he'd come here to buy an engagement ring. You'll invite me to the wedding no?"

Bella smiled genuinely and stood beside me. "Yes."

"So," Charlotte waved her hands. "Look around. See if you find anything you like. I'll let you try it on."

Bella apprehensively left my side to peruse the selection available. Charlotte and I stood off to the side and just watched. She looked around in awe for a while marveling at the jewelry. If, she wanted it all I would buy out the entire store.

Then her expression changed and she looked pensive as if she was trying to solve some great mystery.

"Why are there no price tags?" She asked lifting her head to look at me expectantly as if suspecting I had something to it.

"Just pick anything you like Bella." I said, "I don't want your decision to be based on price."

I knew if she had seen the price tags she wouldn't want to get anything in this store. Bella rolled her eyes at me before continuing to look at the rings. She stayed in a particular section for a while staring in the case and I knew she had found it.

"Charlotte?" Bella called her over. "How much is this one?" She pointed to a ring in the glass case.

"Edward has asked me not to tell you." Charlotte opened the case and pulled out the ring Bella had pointed to, "I like the fact that you're not flashy. But, he wants to give you something he thinks is worthy of you." Charlotte held out the ring to Bella. "Let him feel good about it."

Bella tentatively took the ring from Charlotte and placed it on her finger. She eyed it speculatively before breaking out into a wide grin.

"This is it Edward."

"Great choice Isabella," Charlotte complemented.

"We'll take it." I said simply walking over to them. "Lemme-see."

"You're not even gonna ask the price?" Bella looked at me crossly.

"I don't need to know the price." I shrugged, "I can afford it."

"Ed-"

"Look Bella." I said annoyed, "It's either you want it or you don't."

"I just-" She sighed as I crossed my arms. "Yes I want it."

"I'll get for ya." I looked at the ring on her finger. "It's perfect. I love it."

It was perfect; simple, classic and beautiful just like Bella.

She grinned at me, "Will you tell me the price later?"

"No."

She sighed as Charlotte and I headed over to the desk where I signed some paperwork and charged the ring to my account.

On the ride back over all Bella did was stare at that ring with a huge grin on her face. She hid it when we passed everyone in the living room watching some new vampire-werewolf movie. But, as soon as we were in our room Bella marveled openly at the ring while we got ready to go sleep.

In bed Bella continued to stare at her ring until she was too tired to look at it anymore.

"I really love it. I can't wait to get married to you." Was the last thing she said before she kissed me and dozed off.

I held her until it was time for me to go.

At one in the morning I got up and headed out to begin my destruction of the Volturi Empire.

* * *

**A/N: All types of criticism welcome ... In the form of reviews of course. :)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**This was sort of a filler chapter for me. **

**I try to make something important happen in each chapter but, lately Protection's Plot has been writing itself.**

**Big ups and nuff nuff love to my reviewers, followers and those who Favorited Protection and myself as an Author. :)**

**I got one Review that really made my day. It placed my writing skills "up there" with some top Mafia Fan-fiction writers that I admire. **

**I'll update soon. Hopefully after the attack on the Ports we'll get a little fluff and happiness in the world of Protection. **

**I hope everyone had/is having Happy Holidays.**

**Chapter 14 on the way. **


	14. Chapter 14 Retaliation

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight ... I own a Purple KJV Bible. **

**I know it's been a while. I have no excuses. I'm terribly sorry though :( ... Well I'll let you get to it. **

* * *

Chapter 14 – Retaliation

**EPOV **

I headed to Midnight Sun where I was having a drink with my crew before we would meet up with Pops and his men at a deserted spot on the banks of the Delaware River in Chester, Philadelphia.

The music was pumping loudly through the speakers, the drinks were flowing and the girls were working the room. One of Jasper's dancers commanded attention on the stage and the poor saps seated around it kept throwing their hard earned money at her.

The club was lit dimly enough to afford the broads and their johns a little privacy but, you could see where you were going. I went over the roped off V.I.P area where the crew was waiting on me. It was a standing tradition of ours that before we did any jobs we would get together at the club and have one last drink together.

_Ya never know what could happen; after tonight some of us may not come back._

All the guys knew the morbid reason for the drink but, they knew what they were getting themselves into. No one had forced them. We might have been walking to our deaths in an hour or so but for now, the mood was celebratory and the guys were joking and laughing with each other.

Gianna, one of the strippers, touched my shoulder just as I unhooked one side of the rope to let myself through.

"It's done Boss man," She handed me the slip of paper I had given her earlier.

I gave her a small smile, took the paper and pocketed it. I was happy that the first part of my plan was almost complete.

"How did it go Gi?" I asked her.

"Alright," She popped her gum and stood akimbo, "Said they'd look into it. But, I could hear how excited the fucko on the line was." She snorted, "He sounded like he came when I told him the name of the ship and the time."

I chuckled when she said that; Gianna was a piece of work.

"I was vague but, I gave them enough for them to figure it out. If they fuck it up it wasn't my fault." She gently patted the hump on top her head and adjusted her boobs.

Gianna always rocked the 'Guidette' look. It worked for most johns and her client base was very impressive.

"I know that Gi. You always do a good job."

"I aim to please." She smirked giving me a little salute. "Locker?"

I nodded, "Ten." I paused feeling generous, "Take the night off with pay. Go home to ya kid."

"Grazie Boss man," Gianna looked around the club before snapping her head back to look at me. "Ten? That's way more than before; it was just a phone call."

"Eh," I shrugged, "I hear someone's having a birthday soon. How's the little man?"

"Bastard's just like his old man." Her face lit up, "Sweet talker, cute face, he'll break alotta hearts. I'm keeping a party." She loved that little boy with her life. "Now I can buy him that fancy remote controlled car he's been eyeing."

"Tell him it's on me." I re-hooked the rope and she headed to the back; probably to get the cash, change her clothes, and head home.

Jasper saw me and took up his glass off the table, "Finally man. Let's have our drink."

Emmett handed me a glass and we all stood around the table.

"Let's show those fuckers who the fuck they're fucking with." I raised my glass. "Salute."

They all knocked their glasses with mine before collectively responding, "Salute!"

Then everyone downed their drinks in one gulp.

* * *

**Still EPOV**

The water was eerily calm and the night was deadly silent. The only sounds in the night were the surprisingly low hums of the boats' engines. The boats made small, gentle ripples as we slowly made our way up the Delaware River. The moon was full and shone brightly in contrast to the dark blue sky.

I stood on the starboard side looking over at New Jersey; as usual Bella was on my mind. She was at the safe house sleeping soundly. At that exact moment, I would have preferred to be in bed either sleeping with her in my arms, or celebrating our engagement. However, I needed to see the hit on the ports through. I knew that as long as Rossi was alive, Bella would never be truly safe or free to live her life in peace.

Sometimes, I worried that I wouldn't be able to protect her fully. That somehow he would get to her and hurt her. Other times I worried that I would fuck up our relationship by doing or saying something stupid.

_Or just by being just being yourself, _The capo smirked.

She said that she never wanted to leave and we were going to make it official. I loved the way she grinned at that ring until her face looked like it was going to burst. I couldn't wait until she took my name.

_Isabella Cullen … Fuck that sounds real good! _

I couldn't help but smile and felt myself grow slightly hard at the thought. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Pop grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Youse getting married?" He asked with a smug knowing look on his face.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath with my mouth.

"No," Pop smirked now, "We guessed when Esme saw Isabella hide her right hand when you two came home last night."

I sighed and turned back to look out towards New Jersey.

"I hope you were planning on telling us and not eloping." There was a hint of a warning, "I know you wouldn't do that to your poor mother."

"Bella wanted us to tell everyone together." I ran I hand through my hair. "That's all."

He nodded seemingly believing what I just said. "Did you tell her anything about the business?"

I contemplated lying but I knew my father would see right through it. Even as a child I couldn't get away with lying to them.

"I told her what I do for a living." I ran my hand through my copper mess, "I didn't want her to get married under a pretense or because of a lie."

I waited for him to chew me out about disclosing information about the Famiglia to an outsider. It was against the code and punishable by death.

"You're putting Isabella before La Famiglia." He noted quietly.

I didn't have to answer. My silence was confirmation.

"Ya know," He broke the silence quietly, "If your mother gave me an ultimatum; her or the business," He paused, "I'd chose her."

"I was going to tell you sometime later this week; so we could get your blessing."

"You have my blessing. I would love to have Isabella be a part of our family. Your mother would too."

His voice held nothing but the truth.

"Thanks Pop." I mumbled, "I ... We really appreciate it."

He patted my shoulder.

"How did you propose?" He asked after a moment.

"Actually," I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Uh..."

"Isabella proposed?" Pop raised an eyebrow.

I nodded minutely.

"Carlisle,"

We turned to see Felix, one of Pop's crew, walking up to us. I disliked Felix: he was always yanking my balls but I was grateful for the distraction.

"Is that you Eddie?" Felix chuckled around his cigar. "Long time no see."

"Not fucking long enough." I stated dryly, annoyed at his use of the nickname 'Eddie'.

The smoke from the lit end of his cigar curled upwards in the early morning breeze. Pop and I watched as he made an 'O' shape with his mouth and blew grey ringlets.

"The expensive shit; Cuban," He smiled, self-satisfied, as he flicked the ash from the tip, "I sent you a box last week, remember Carlisle? When I shook down that fucking…"

"I remember." Pop assured Felix as he pocketed his hands, "I also remember Esme taking it up off my desk and well, ya know the rest."

Felix started laughing but ended up in hacking coughs.

"Fuck, I need me a woman like ya Esme; someone not afraid to keep my old ass in check." He looked at the cigar with disdain before chucking it into the murky Delaware water. "How's the Mrs.?"

"She's good." Pop's tone changed slightly at the mention of Ma; it was happier. "Ya should stop by for dinner one of these Sundays."

"Soon," Felix began to pat his coat down.

I knew he was looking for something to drink. Felix was a bit older than Pop and addicted to smoking, drinking and Italian prostitutes. He had been there when Pop made his bones.

"Ahh-ahh," Felix's right hand surfaced with a flask.

Felix went to take a swig but, Pop deftly snatched the flask out of Felix's hand.

"How about, we don't smoke or drink anything else 'til we're done with the job?"

It was posed as a suggestion but, it was an order.

"Si, Don." He mumbled quietly.

Felix however, was a jovial, old, perverted bastard and his bad mood left as quickly as it came.

"Or should I say soon-to-be retired Don?" He jabbed me in the side with his elbow while overtly winking, "You'll need a wife soon Eddie-boy."

I said nothing while he continued.

"I'm thinking of retiring myself." Felix sighed wistfully.

"Yes!" Demetri exclaimed, "Please, do us a favor. Pick out a pine box while you're at it. I'll personally pay for the plot and ceremony."

"Fuck you," Felix coughed again. "So whatcha say little Eddie? Ready to take over? Finally got hair on your balls now?"

"Leave the kid alone, Felix." Demetri patted Felix's back "Or when he's Don he'll put a hit you for always yanking his chain."

"Eddie wouldn't do that. Huh Eddie? Not to me, good ol' Felix." He laughed while pointing at his chest.

I shrugged noncommittally. "We'll see."

The blood drained out of his face as he muttered. "Fucking young bloods!"

He shook his head as he walked away from us over to where the rest of Pop's crew stood.

The other members were Alistair, Amun and Benjamin. Alistair was also known as 'the cleaner.' Whenever you had a crime scene that needed to be taken care of, he was your man. He also liked to torture people. Alistair didn't talk much and was sort of a loner but, I had great respect for him. Amun was a guns specialist and expert. He was also very good with a sniper's rifle. Benjamin was Pop's accountant but he had a penchant for slicing throats. He liked to get up close and personal. Demetri and Felix were in charge of security and were also enforcers.

It had been a while since my father has been on any hits but, sometimes he liked to be hands on. We referred to them as 'the old timers' out of respect but, whenever Pop called on them they were up for the action. They were fucking good at what they did too. They had to be to survive so long in the Mafia world while avoiding the cops.

"Land Ho Edward!" Emmett came up behind us with Jasper.

"Port Camden coming up on the right ye scurvy mongrels, Arrg!" Jasper sounded like a pirate.

I shook my head at them as Emmett handed me a semi.

"Let's hit it."

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning to an empty, cold bed. I sighed, not even bothering to look for him because I knew Edward was gone. Probably off in another meeting, taking care of his businesses or doing something illegal. It looked as if he had been gone a very long time; the scent on his side of the bed was very faint. I buried my nose in his pillow and inhaled deeply. I wanted to drown myself in his smell; masculine, clean and fresh.

It would have been nice to wake up and have Edward sleeping beside me for once. I wanted to watch him sleep. It seemed that waking up alone was what I had to look forward to in the mornings when we got married.

I smiled involuntarily and lifted my hand to my face. I loved the ring that I had chosen. It had the classic ring setting which Charlotte assured me was timeless. She also told me the metal of the band was Platinum; it was hypoallergenic, it would never wear away and could become a Cullen family heirloom.

The shape of the diamond was round and I found out that it was the most popular and the most expensive shape. Charlotte also mentioned things like; the diamond was 2.09 carats, the cut was rated as Ideal, the color was F and the clarity was S12.

I had no idea what most of that meant but, I thought my ring was absolutely perfect and I loved it.

My musings were disrupted by some gentle knocking on my door. I rolled unto my back and groaned softly hoping whoever it was would go away. I felt like lazing around in bed and staring at my ring until Edward came home. The clock on the bedside table said Tuesday June 14, 7:47 am.

"Isabella," Esme's voice filtered through the door. "May I come in?"

"Uh…" I sat up in bed and buried my hands underneath the comforter, "Sure."

She opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "There's something I wanted to discuss with you." She carried the rest of her body inside the room and locked the door.

"I don't know if you remember with all the madness going on," She sat on the bed and patted my leg. "But, Edward's birthday is Monday and I wanted to throw a party."

Mentally, I did some calculations and figured out that Monday would be the 20th of June.

_Fuck! _I smacked my face with my hand.

I didn't even know his birthday. When I thought about it, I didn't know much about Edward. I knew I loved Edward with all my heart and that he loved me but, was that enough?

Everything had developed pretty quickly; including my feelings for him. We never had time to go on a date or act like a normal couple. Between hiding from James, dodging bullets and bombs, just trying to stay alive and always being surrounded by people, we never spent time just learning the little things about each other.

Were we compatible? Could we be happy together for the rest of our lives? Whirlwind romances in real life normally ended as quickly as they began. Would I grow to hate him? Would he get tired of me? Would he then turn to whores and stop coming home? Would I be stuck in a dead end marriage with screaming babies and a cheating mob husband?

Was I making a wise decision? I worried my lip with my teeth and stared down at the ring. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"So what if you didn't know his birthday?" Esme asked gently covering my hand with hers. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is." I whispered while pushing down the sob that threatened to escape.

"Trust me when I say Edward loves you and this is the proof." She tapped my ring. "It's gorgeous by the way."

"Thank you." I blushed lowering my gaze.

"And I know you love him too." Esme lifted my chin, "When you two are in the same room, it's like no one else exists."

I remained silent because it was true.

"I never knew anything about Carlisle when my father told me I was getting married."

"Your marriage was arranged?" I asked terribly shocked.

She simply nodded, "But, it turned out for the best. I can't see myself without Carlisle and I know he'd give his life for me. We're still in love after all these years. I know he's never cheated." She laughed, "God knows how many times I had him followed."

I nodded, starting to see the other side of things. There was a chance that it wouldn't go horribly wrong. There was the possibility that Edward and I would be happily married for the rest of our lives like Esme and Carlisle.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Esme's voice sounded distant and dreamy. I deduced that she had started planning our wedding already.

I Sighed.

"There's no rush Isabella. Take your time and get to know one another." Esme said encouragingly before breaking out into a broad smile. "Then hurry up and give me my nipoti belle so I can spoil them rotten. I need at least four from you and Edward."

We shared a laugh and she reached over to hug me. I relaxed into her embrace as she whispered in my ear.

"It'll work out Miele believe me."

I believed her.

* * *

**EPOV **

We stormed up the boardwalk that jutted out into murky Delaware water to meet the ships that harbored at Port Camden. I was in the lead, with Emmett and Jasper immediately behind me and the rest of my team covering our ass. We quickly made our way off the boardwalk and I slowed as the asphalt and dirt crunched under our feet. I listened for any sounds of a guard walking the port or some low level thug hanging around before leading my team to take cover behind a heavy duty crane that was parked nearby.

I gave the signal for us to split up into two teams. Jazz, Tiny and I were in one. Emmett, Quil and Embry were in the other. Everyone had orders to kill on sight and to look for the Blacks before they bombed any of the warehouses. Ben was waiting at the rendezvous point with the get-a-way cars.

Before we could move off we heard the sound of multiple boots crunching the loose asphalt and dirt. I guessed there were about four of them.

"The ship should have been here already." A voice I recognized as Laurent's hissed angrily. "Over a fucking hour late,"

"I've been calling the Captain," This voice was somewhat stressed and very unfamiliar.

I heard the distinct sound of something snapping closed, probably a flip phone.

"He's not picking up?" Laurent asked.

The second person must have shaken his head as there was no audible answer.

"Fuck," A new cracking voice exhaled a shaky breath; this voice was nervous, "James is gonna fucking kill us. It hasn't even been a week since …"

"Shut the fuck up Mikey." A voice I knew belonged to Riley sneered, "Keep trying the Captain."

The second person put the phone on speaker. It rang loudly in the quiet night as they waited expectantly.

I motioned for my team to take them while they were distracted. The adrenaline began to course through my veins and I reveled in it. I loved the rush that came with my fucking job.

"We're sorry; the person you are trying to call is currently unavailable." An automated lady told them as my team and I slowly made our way around the crane.

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system. Please leave your message at the tone. When you have finished recording your message please hang up."

We moved out into the open now. They had their backs turned to us as they were huddled around the phone.

"Where the fuck are you Collin?!" Laurent shouted into the phone, "I swear if you've run off with the shit, I will personally fuck you up. You'll be needing new kneecaps and feeding through a fucking straw when I'm done with you."

I cleared my throat, "Actually, I had som'n to do with your shipment. Let's just say it got held up." I smirked."I wouldn't wait on it if I were you."

They jumped around; frightened. Laurent reached for his weapon at the back of his waist.

"Careful Lau," I used James' nickname for him. "Slowly take it out and place it on the ground. You three too; I know youse all packing heat."

My crew slowly made their way around Laurent, Mike, Riley and the other man who was wearing a guard's uniform until we had them surrounded. I watched as they did as I asked. Tiny walked forward and picked up the guns which he then tossed in the Delaware River.

"Anyone who can tell me where the Blacks, the family that was kidnapped by James, are will live." I lied smoothly.

They were all going to die in a matter of minutes. Except maybe Laurent.

"Fuck you Cullen!" Laurent spat. "Nobody says shit!" He looked around at the guard, Mike and Riley. "He's gonna kill us anyway."

I knew I wouldn't have gotten anything out of Laurent at first. But, he was the one that most likely had the information. I just needed to push the right button.

"Any takers?" I looked at the guard, "How about you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I shrugged, raising my gun, "Don't say I never gave you an out."

I knew that he probably didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. That didn't matter though. He worked for the Volturis and they were threatening everything I held dear; my family, my businesses, especially my Bella. He had to go.

I shot him in the head and he fell on his back motionless. He died instantly.

"I made that quick and relatively painless." I grinned at the remaining captives, "It won't be the same for you three."

I heard the distinct sound of trickling water and realized that someone was pissing themselves. It was Mike.

"Hey Mike!" Emmett boomed between laughs, "What you gonna shit on yourself next?"

"Please don't," Jasper grimaced looking at Mike.

"Fucking Pussy." Riley grumbled under his breath. "I knew you weren't Volturi material."

"Look Edward," Mike looked frantically between Me and Riley. "I don't know man." He started to beg, "Please man, just let me go."

I looked at him sideways. "Ya sure you know nothing about the Blacks?"

"I swear man," Mike started to cry, "I got a kid on the way man. You wouldn't leave a poor defenseless baby fatherless would ya?"

"Fuck," I laughed, "I'd be doing the poor kid a favor by taking you out."

"Edward," Jasper said softly, "Let's just fucking do this and get outta here. Time's running out."

"Alright," I shrugged looking bored before raising my gun in Mike's direction.

"Come on, man." Mike pleaded looking scared shit-less holding up his hands, "Okay, I'll tell you."

"It better be useful." I lowered my gun.

"I don't know where exactly where they are." Mike paused, "But, a couple times I ran food over to the guys near the deserted factories on O..."

Mike's face twisted in a grimace of pain. Riley had quickly pulled a knife and buried it in Mike's stomach. He then pulled it out and slashed open Mike's waist. His intestines peeked out as he doubled over in pain. Riley then charged at Quil who was closest to him. Quil didn't move. He just raised his gun and pumped Riley full of lead. Riley fell a couple paces in front of Quil gurgling blood.

"Grab Laurent." I told Embry, "He'll be staying with us for a while."

I walked over to where Mike was rolled over on his back. The blood oozing from the cut on his waist was so red and thick that it looked black.

"Where Mike?" I asked him urgently, "Where did you take the food?"

"Help... me" Mike's eyes bore into mine as he croaked. "Help..."

"Where Mike?" I grabbed his jacket lapels pulling off the ground slightly.

"O... Ot..." Blood ran out of the side of his mouth and he sighed peacefully before he went limp.

I deduced that he welcomed the release that death provided him from the pain that he was feeling. I let him fall back to the ground after seeing that his eyes were unfocused and lifeless.

Mikey was gone. I sighed, disappointed that I didn't get the information that I wanted ... yet.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch in the living room of the safe house flipping through the channels on the Cullen's wide screen television. Somehow I landed on Channel Seven Eyewitness News and couldn't tear my eyes away.

"We interrupt our regular scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news. In the wee hours of this morning two ports were attacked simultaneously. While most New Jersey residents were peacefully asleep at about 3 am, criminals were wreaking havoc and laying siege to Port Camden and Port Pennsauken located just minutes apart from each other on the Delaware River. We now turn over to Katie who is on site at the Ports. Katie?"

"Thank you Chuck. The buildings, ships and containers located here at the Ports have been either burglarized or vandalized and destroyed by fire. Also most heavy duty equipment have been driven off the pier into the murky Delaware River.

"The body count is currently at 25 and it is climbing as every second more bodies are turning up. Most of them with either gunshot wounds or stab wounds. However, it seems some of the dead have been tortured for information as they are missing appendages or have burn marks of various sizes. A few have even been decapitated and others killed execution style.

"Alleged Mob Boss Aro Volturi, owner of both Port Camden and Port Pennsauken, has yet to arrive on the scene. Efforts made by our news crew to contact him have been fruitless however his lawyer has promised that Mr. Volturi will be giving press release soon.

"The attacks, which are being dubbed the Port Massacres, are thought, by the police, to be the start of a Mob War or retaliation for some past act committed by the Alleged Volturi crime family. The Alleged Cullen Crime Syndicate is rumored to be the masterminds behind the Port Massacres. Police are currently investigating and it is our hope that they can bring those responsible, Cullen Family or otherwise, to justice. I'm Katie Courts reporting for Channel Seven News. Back to you Chuck."

"Thank you Katie. We'll keep you posted..."

The television clicked off and I looked up to see Edward in front of me holding the remote. I hadn't even seen when he walked up. He was freshly showered and wearing a white tee and brown cargo shorts. His green orbs bore into my brown ones. Edward's stare was so intense and mesmerizing I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away.

Just then his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear without breaking our "Eye-lock."

I couldn't hear the other person.

"Cullen," Edward's voice was gruff.

...

"Yes. I was just watching it on the news."

...

"It couldn't have been me Jenks," Edward pulled that sexy smirk. "I have an alibi. I was in bed all night with my fiancee."

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped to the floor.

"I know they'll want to talk to me."

...

"I'm going to head down there soon. I'll meet you in a couple hours."

...

"Yes. I'll bring her."

_Fuck! He didn't expect me to lie for him did he? Especially to the police? _

* * *

**Well, I know I don't deserve it ... but Please Review. **

**Nuff love from Jamdom :)**

**I'll do better I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15 The cops

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga. **

**Me? I own an Accutek Fan which I'm currently running all day to keep me cool in the sweltering Jamaican heat. **

**Kinda used to it but with Global Warming and all that shit it's getting worse.**

**Well? ... Stop listening to me bitch about the heat and get to it. **

**Sentences in Italics are when Jenks told Bella what to do. **

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Cops

**BPOV**

I gripped Edward's hand tightly as we climbed the steps of the New York Police Department. My fiancée rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb as we followed his Attorney-at-Law, Mr. Jason Jenks, into the building. Mr. Jenks led the way confidently dressed in his grey three piece suit with complimenting shoes and leather attaché briefcase under his arm. He was an older white man with receding brown/grey hair and sharp brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. Edward said he was the best in the legal profession and also an excellent forger of documents in his spare time.

We had met with Mr. Jenks earlier in his office as I was apprehensive about my upcoming talk with the police and needed a little coaching.

"_Ms. Swan," Jenks smiled minutely in my direction, "Let me give you an idea of what will happen when we arrive at the police station. We'll go in and speak to the officer at the front desk." _

"Good Afternoon," He greeted the woman in police uniform seated behind the reception desk. "I'm here with my clients Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan for a meeting with the detectives assigned to the case of the Port Massacres."

She nodded and dialed a number on her extension.

"_After a brief phone call, the receptionist will direct us to an interrogation room and we'll wait for a bit." Jenks leaned back his chair, "It's a technique they use to intimidate people. The waiting is so you have time to over-think things and mentally psyche yourself out; especially if you're alone."_

The receptionist replaced the phone in its cradle before leading us to a room labelled I-3 and informed us that the detectives would be with us shortly. The room was very impersonal and dimly lit. There was an iron table in the center of the room and a few metal chairs placed around it. One wall had a barred window which looked out to the streets of New York while the opposite wall had a two way mirror.

"_We'll sit facing the mirror with our backs to the window." Jenks took a sip of the water that was on his desk. _

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_So, whoever they got on the outside can watch the interrogation unseen." Edward said as he placed his hand on the back of my chair._

"_Depending on the importance of the case those people range from psychiatrists and criminal profilers to witnesses, hell, even the chief of police. The interrogators will probably observe us for a while during the waiting period too." Jenks added as he replaced the glass on his desk. "They'll watch our body language, facial expressions, answers and just general attitude." _

Jenks and I sat on opposite sides of Edward as we endured the waiting period. Supportively, he put a hand under the table on my jean clad thigh and I looked up at him. His emerald green eyes were sincere and held love for me. I felt the nervousness leave me. Morally, it was wrong but, I had to do to it. For our family, for us and most importantly I was doing it for him; my lover, my protector, my life.

I rubbed his hand that was on my thigh and smiled. He dipped his head and pecked me on the lips. Just then the door swung violently open, two men walked in clothed in cheap dress shirts, ties and slacks.

"_They'll make an entrance. One will be nicer than the other; they'll play good cop, bad cop. The 'good' one will strive to make you believe he's on your side and try to find common ground with you." _

"Mr. Jenks, Mr. Cullen." The second man, a sandy blond with blue eyes, took a seat across from us.

"Hello Pace." Jenks placed his folded hands on the table.

Edward remained silent.

"And who is this little lady?" He turned his seemingly kind eyes on me.

"This is my fiancée and my alibi." Edward said coolly. "Isabella Swan."

"Ms Swan," He flashed me a small smile, "I'm Garrett Pace and this is my partner Alec Crooks."

He pointed to the brooder in who had taken residence in a corner of the room. He glared at me with a harsh penetrating gaze. I nodded in acknowledgement remembering what Jenks told me.

"_The 'bad' cop will try to intimidate you. He will come off as cold and will attempt to make you believe that they have it all figured out; that you have been caught; that they know what you're up to."_

Garrett placed a cream folder on the desk and opened it. He pretended to peruse its contents while Alec moved forward with a smug look on his face.

"So, Ms. Swan," Alec perched on the edge of the desk and looked at me with disdain, "Let's hear it, the alibi."

"_Show no fear; don't give them one tiny hole or inconsistency. They will exploit it."_

"Edward has been with me from around 2:30 am this morning to now. The news said that the Port Massacres occurred around 3 am, so it couldn't have been him." My voice was quiet but sure and believable.

"What have you two been doing since 2:30 am this morning?" Alec sneered.

I blushed involuntarily thinking about the time Edward took my virginity. "We made love ... then he held me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk.

"Did you fall asleep?" Garrett asked gently looking up from the folder.

"Yes, we both did." I laughed quietly, "But, he fell asleep first. You know you men; get the job done and then out like a light. I wanted to talk and did talk to him for a bit, until I heard his snores." I snorted.

Edward grinned down at me sheepishly as Alec eyed him.

"What happened when you woke up?" Garrett resumed perusing the papers.

"We showered together." I blushed again thinking what Edward and I would do if we actually showered together. "I made breakfast and we caught the 8 o'clock news bulletin. His lawyer called him and here we are gentlemen. Are we finished?"

"No, we still have a few more questions." Garrett paused, "Would you like something to drink Ms. Swan?"

"_Don't touch anything that they can get your fingerprints off of. They will offer you soda, water or a cup of coffee. Refuse it, but be polite." _

"No thank you Mr. Pace." I smiled minutely.

"Please, call me Garrett, Mr. Pace is my father." Garrett rose from his seat leaving the folder open. "Are you sure about that drink?"

"_The good cop will try to be familiar and make you feel comfortable with him. Make him believe that you think he's a good person. " _

"Yes, I'm sure, Garrett."

Alec took the seat vacated by Garrett. "Do you know what your fiancée was doing before he came home at 2:30am Ms. Swan?"

I pretended to contemplate his question for a bit. "He told me he was going to his club to have a drink with his brother and the boys."

"Does this look like one of the boys?" Alec slid a photo out of the folder across the table.

It was a picture of Edward accepting a piece of paper from a midget looking, hump-rocking Guidette bitch. I tensed when I saw that he was smiling my crooked smile at her. The picture was dated June 14, 2:02 am. Edward tightened his grip on my thigh. Alec passed me more pictures that documented the span of their conversation. It lasted 3 minutes.

"_They will try to turn you against him. Don't let them get between you two. Show solidarity." _

I resisted the urge to push Edward's hand off my leg and cleared my throat. "Aren't we here to talk about the Port Massacres?"

"Aren't you at least curious as to who she is?" Alec looked smug, "He's cheating on you and here you are lying for him." Alec grinned, "Feeling real stupid huh Ms. Swan?"

I chose to ignore his comment. "I am not lying." I gritted my teeth, "He came home at 2:30."

"After he had a romp with her," He pointed to the girl in the picture.

"_The bad cop will lie to you."_

"Ms. Swan," Garrett stepped forward, "You are a smart, sensible, beautiful, young woman, you don't honestly believe that..."

"If there are no more questions with relation to the Port Massacres, my clients and I will be leaving." Jenks stood.

The cops exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes before turning their attention back to us.

"You are free to go." Garrett opened the door. "Thank you for your time Ms. Swan."

"Don't leave the state or the country, Cullen." Alec ordered as we headed out. "We'll be watching Ms. Swan."

Edward held on to me tightly as we made our way through the Police Station. We parted company with Mr. Jenks at the car.

"You did very well Ms. Swan." Jenks praised.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Mr. Jenks." I shook his hand, "I don't know how much more I could have taken."

"Don't worry. It seems like they don't have much of anything on Edward."

I nodded, "Have a nice day, Mr. Jenks."

Tiny opened the back door for me as I shrugged out of Edward's hold and got in the car.

"Edward, take care." Mr. Jenks mumbled. "I'll keep an eye on the case. You should too."

"I will Jenks." Edward joined me in the back of the car. "Thank you."

Tiny and Tyler got in the front. I sat staring out the window as we drove to back the safe house. Alec planted a seed of doubt in my mind but, in my heart I knew there was no way in hell Edward was cheating on me with anyone. Still, I needed time to process the information and to make sure I wasn't blinded by my love for him. Edward seemed to sense this and gave me as much space as he could in the car.

When we arrived at the safe house we saw Emmett and Jasper lugging suitcases outside.

"What's up?" Edward asked his brother.

"Pop says we're going back to our own houses." Jasper responded.

"Why?" Edward helped Jasper lift a suitcase into the trunk of a car.

"Somethin' 'bout all of us disappearing while this is going on would seem suspicious to any one watching." Emmett shrugged.

"We're supposed to live as normally as possible and go about our daily routine while keeping an eye open." Jasper added, "I think it's a good idea."

Just then Rose and Alice came out carrying the matching duffels for the suitcases.

"Rose..." I called her as she handed her duffel to Emmett.

"Bella, you're back!" She headed over to me and I pulled her to one side. "How was it?"

"It went great," I said quickly before changing the subject, "Where are we going to go Rose? The house..." I trailed off thinking about what we would do about Mr. Cullen's plan.

We didn't have a house or a normal routine to go back to.

"Emmett asked me to move in with him." Rose beamed.

She was leaving me. I tried not to show my disappointment and hurt.

"That's great." I mustered as much enthusiasm as I could.

"You're going with Edward, right?"

"Yea," I mumbled.

"I'm so excited!" She was oblivious to my pain. "Look, I've got some money saved up from Mom and Dad's insurance. Half of it is yours."

"How much is it?" I asked weakly.

"You get Five Thousand Dollars." She squealed.

"Wow," I gasped surprised. "That's a lot of money."

She nodded before pulling me into a hug, "It's all yours."

"Thanks Rose."

"It's all coming together Bella. I've got Emmett, you've got Edward. They love us, we're moving in with them. You're getting married. It's perfect."

"Yea," I looked over her shoulder at Edward who was staring at us warily, "Just perfect." I sighed.

"Bella, what is it?" Rose drew back to look me in the face.

"I'm just sad that we're separating is all." There was some truth to that statement. "I guess I never really thought about going on my own even."

"We'll see each other all the time Bella." She sounded so sure; so happy to be leaving me.

"Yea but it's just not the same." I pulled her to me again. "It's fine. I'll be alright."

"Hey!" She looked me dead in the eye, "I'll always be here for you Bell-flower."

"DItto Rosie-Posie," I nodded and she let me go.

I hugged myself and watched her walk away from me. I felt like I had just lost my sister. I hadn't even noticed Edward until he was right in front of me.

"I have an apartment about five miles away from my parents." Edward stated, "Are you moving in with me? Or are you going with Rosalie and Emmett?"

"I'm moving in with you." I wiped my eyes absentmindedly.

We stood in tense silence for a while.

"Are you going to ask about the pictures?" He ran his ran through his hair.

"Yea," I nodded. "When we're alone,"

"Alright, are you ready?" He motioned to the car.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Who is she?" Bella asked keeping her face to the window.

"She's a stripper at Jasper's Club." I sat on the bed in my apartment with only a pair of light blue sleep pants on.

I swallowed thickly, "Bella, I didn't do anything with her."

"What was on the piece of paper?" She ignored my second statement.

"I gave her that piece of paper and she made a phone call for me." I cleared my throat, "She gave me it back after she was finished."

"Why did you need the paper back?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I have to be careful. I couldn't have any evidence linking me to the ports. So, I asked her to bring it back to me so I could get rid of it myself."

"What's her name?" She bit her lip and waited for my answer.

"Gianna," I ran my hand through my copper mess, "You can ask Jasper and Emmett. They watched me talk to her before our drink."

"Have you ever ..." Bella trailed off but, I knew what she was going to ask.

"No." I wiped my hands on the sheets. "Look, I'm not acting nervous because I'm guilty of fucking with Gi. I'm not; I swear on my mother. It's because this could break us up. I love you Bella and I'm afraid that..." I lowered my voice, "That you won't believe me and you'll leave me."

Minutes crawled by before she slowly made her way over to me. She stood between my knees and grabbed my face in her hands.

"I believe you." She placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She kissed me again.

"I want you to make love to me."

She lifted her hands to release her hair from its ponytail. The action caused her teddy to lift up and I got a peek of creamy pale hips. I groaned feeling the stirrings of an erection. I hadn't made love to Bella since I took her virginity because I wanted her to heal properly.

"Are ya sure?" I ran my hands up her thighs, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She shook out her chocolate locks.

"I mean here," I cupped her pussy. "Still sore?"

"No," She moaned out. "I want you Edward, please?"

"Okay Bella." I stood and towered over her. "I know youse had a stressful day, let me take care of ya hmm?"

She nodded as I peppered her neck with kisses.

"Get on the bed."

Bella crawled unto the bed and lay on her back with her head propped up on the pillows. She looked so fucking beautiful in my bed; panting and flushed. I sat at her feet and started to massage them. They were so small and dainty; fucking beautiful.

_Fuck, Cullen did you just say 'dainty?' The capo reared his ugly head. _

I was gentle because compared to my hands her feet were dwarfed and I didn't want to crush them. Who knew feet were an erogenous zone? Bella was moaning like I was circling her clit. My hands moved up her legs rubbing as they went. I skipped over her pussy and my hands dived under her teddy and grazed her stomach. She helped me lift it off her before turning over to lie on her stomach. I worked her shoulders and back. I followed the curve of her spine before working her lower back. She sighed and groaned and moaned and even though I've never given a massage before I knew I was doing something right.

"Edward?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"I need you, now."

I stilled my hands and she sat back on her hunches. Bella pulled the drawstring on my pajama bottoms revealing that I had gone commando. She pushed me down on the bed before straddling me.

"Can I be on top?" Bella asked shyly looking fucking sexy clothed only in a thin thong.

"Fuck yea," I groaned as her hand grazed my cock, "Ride me 'til fucking dawn."

I helped her position my cock at her entrance and she lowered herself unto me. It was way better than I remembered. She was so fucking tight and warm. I could feel her arousal dripping down my shaft. She made a few arbitrary jerks before finding her rhythm. She started real slow, crawling up my cock before she painstakingly engulfed me again. I grabbed her hips and guided her movements.

She threw back her head and sped up her movements. I met her thrust for thrust. I watched her face; her eyes were hooded, her mouth was open and there was a soft groan for every time she fully sheathed my cock. I looked down to where we were joined it was so fucking beautiful. I watched my cock disappear and reappear from inside her. There was nothing like that visual in the world.

It was then I felt the familiar tightening in my balls. I knew Bella was probably just climbing and was no where near the top. I had to hold it off.

_Think about something to stave it off. The optimist suggested. _

_What could that be? ... Ma, think of Ma naked._

_I said stave it off! Not kill it! The optimist screamed._

_Dad, the capo suggested, Dad naked. _

_Nasty... but doable, _

I thought about it for a while but, the tightening returned.

_Emmett... naked, _

_Do they have to be naked? The optimist asked._

"Edward, I'm tired." Bella gasped and moaned while her movements slowed.

Quickly, I flipped us over while remaining connected. I began pounding and grinding into her like there was no tomorrow. It was too fucking good. I buried myself inside her and clenched my ass as my cum shot out of my balls through my shaft and into Bella. I flicked her clit violently and she screamed my name before I felt her pussy milk my already leaking cock.

Happy that I managed to satisfy her, even though I came first, I fell asleep with my body draped over hers.

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up trapped under a heavily snoring and very naked Edward. After ten minutes of wiggling my body out from under my fiancée I tip-toed quietly to the bathroom. After my shower, I walked back out into the bedroom to find one of the three computer screens across from Edward's bed flashing a notice. I shook the mouse and the screen showed Seth and Tiny sitting in the living room watching the television.

Quickly, I dressed and headed out into the kitchen. The apartment was beautiful. It had a modern open floor plan and the furniture screamed single, rich bachelor.

"Morning Seth, Tiny," I greeted the men, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yea," Seth nodded, "But, as Emily says, I'm always hungry; especially if you're cooking Ms. Bella."

"Tiny?" I turned to the massive man sitting on Edward's couch.

I wondered why they gave him that name. He was of Emmett proportions.

"No," Tiny's voice had a light Irish brogue.

"Okay," I smiled at him,

I opened the refrigerator and I shouldn't have been surprised that all that was in there was a half a six pack of beer. I opened the pantry and it was empty too. Not, even a pack of saltines.

"The Boss doesn't really go grocery shopping Ms. Bella." Seth walked up to the counter.

"We'll just have to go." I headed back into the bedroom. "Let me get some cash."

Edward was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I grabbed a pad from off his computer desk and wrote him a note. I found his pants and I fished in them for his wallet. I found it and there were no small bills in his wallet. I took out two hundred and decided that I would just get enough food to fill the refrigerator and the pantry.

I kissed his cheek and tip-toed out of the room. Tiny and Seth said that they would both come with me to the store.

"What about Edward?" I asked, "Tiny aren't you supposed to stay with him and protect him?"

"Ms. Bella," Seth closed the door behind us. "The Boss can protect himself."

"I've been assigned to you too." Tiny added in his Irish Brogue. "At least until Sam comes back."

"Okay." I followed Tiny to the elevator.

When we reached the parking garage Pace and Crooks, the cops from yesterday, were leaning on the car that Tiny chauffeured.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan." Garrett greeted me.

"What is this?" I asked suspiciously from behind Seth and Tiny who stood protectively in front of me.

"Nothing much..." Crooks leaned off the car and walked away a bit, "Just fulfilling my promise. I told you we would be watching."

"My tax dollars working hard huh?" I retorted dryly.

"See you soon Ms Swan." Garrett followed his partner.

I glared at him and got into the back of the car. We drove to the nearest grocery store and Tiny said that the cops were tailing us. I told him that was it was cool as long as it wasn't James and his men. But, inside I was starting to get a little irritated and afraid. I decided I would talk to Edward when I got back.

Seth and Tiny followed me into the store and I collected groceries as fast as I could. Seth headed off to order the meat from the butcher and I stuck close to Tiny. There was no long line at the check out and I was finished with my grocery shopping quickly. The bag boy pushed my groceries in a trolley out to the car and I tipped him generously. As he was putting the goods in the trunk, the cop's car drove up and Pace stuck his head out.

"Need some help Ms. Swan?"

"No thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I got quickly got into the back of the car.

I let out a breath as Tiny pulled out of the parking spot.

"Don't let them get to you Bella." Tiny's soft Irish Brogue invaded my ears.

"I like your accent." I told him wanting to change the subject, "Irish right?"

"Aye lass," He responded.

"Why do they call you Tiny?" I asked feeling more comfortable around him.

"Ya see I was born premature." He nodded remembering. "Aye, I was a wee little babe. Da use to say 'I could hold him in the palm of on a mi hand.' Almost didn't survive. The name just kinda stuck with me as I grew up; especially since I grew up to be so massive."

"You made it." I smiled at him through the rear view mirror. "What's your real name?"

"Liam Seamus McGuiness."

"I like it," I leaned back in my seat.

We arrived back at the apartment and the cops were there too. I grabbed a few of the bags and hurried into the elevator. Seth and Tiny followed with the rest of the groceries. I knocked on the door frantically and a sleepy shirtless Edward let us in.

"What took you so long?" He pulled me into his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little freaked." I said gripping his back with my empty hand.

"Why?" He rubbed his eyes and stared worriedly down at me.

"The cops have been following us all morning." I sighed, "I just never had to deal with it before. It's new ya know?"

"I'm sorry." Edward kissed the top of my head. "Ya gonna cook breakfast?"

"Yea," I lifted my face up to him. "Want anything special to eat?"

"Yea," He licked my lips, "You."

Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered last night.

"You'll have to wait until after I cook breakfast." I laughed as he pouted.

"Well hurry up then woman." Edward released me and grabbed the bag that was on the floor. "I'm hungry."

Then he pushed me into the kitchen but I think he just wanted to cop a feel because his hand was on my ass.

"Liam and Seth are going to eat with us. Okay?"

"Liam?" Edward asked in confusion, "Baby, who the fuck is Liam?"

"Tiny."

"Oh," Edward scratched his head, "His name is Liam?"

"Yea," I began to take out the food out of the bags. "Oh, Edward, I took two hundred from your wallet for the groceries. I give it back to you when I get the money from Rose."

"What?" He asked affronted, "Fuck No! You don't need to give it back. I'm supporting you now baby. I'll buy whatever you want."

"It just doesn't feel equal..."

"Look, I know I'll probably sound like a Neanderthal but I make the money to support us and I protect you; that's my role. Your role; you cook our food, wash our clothes, clean our house, have and take care of our babies and fuck my brains out. So, yea it's not equal; you do way more than I do."

"When you look at it like that ..." I stated dryly at his summation of our positions in the household.

Edward walked into the bedroom and came back with his wallet.

"Here," He took out some bills and handed them to me. "So, you don't have to steal from me anymore." He winked at me. "Jasper should be bringing a cell phone for you later."

I stood dumbfounded when I finished counting the money. It was two grand in hundreds.

"Get to work woman!" He kissed the side of my head and playfully patted my ass before leaving me to my 'role.'

Mundane tasks always took my mind off of whatever was bothering me. So, I immersed myself in putting away the groceries and getting acquainted with the kitchen. I avoided thinking about the cops following me around everywhere; it was seriously creepy and James hadn't reared his ugly head since the attack on the Ports.

I went into the bedroom to change into a pair of shorts. The surveillance cameras showed the cops sitting their car in the apartment's parking garage drinking coffee.

I returned to the kitchen where I set the coffee pot and wiped down the counter before I started cooking up a storm.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. **

**I was told that this story is not getting as nearly as much recognition as it should. **

**I would like to believe that that's true. **

**But, for real I have seen worse stories with better review numbers ... Just Saying **

**Still, I continue to write for the few that do review.**

**Nuff love from Jamdom ... **

**Stay safe people until the next update. **

**Peace.**


End file.
